Eye of the Storm
by criminally charmed
Summary: Alan was supposed to be celebrating his birthday with his father in New York. But between the weather, political intrigue and a disgruntled employee, the weekend is failing expectations. To make things worse, I traumatize Alan worse than ever before. Sequel to Six Degrees... Mild crossover with Numb3rs.
1. Prologue

**Eye of the Storm**

**_Disclaimer - Don't own Thunderbirds or, since they are a major player in this story, the Brothers Eppes of Numb3rs._**

* * *

**Prologue**

Kate Eppes finished helping her mother set down food, having pushed her brothers and fiancé out into the backyard.

Re-entering the kitchen, Kate leaned out the back door to call to the three men. "Danny – see if you can see Uncle Charlie and Company coming yet."

"Uncle Charlie is here," a new voice said from behind her.

With a squeal of delight, Kate turned around and hugged her uncle fiercely. "Uncle Charlie," Kate grinned, giving the older man a kiss on the cheek before turning to greet her Aunt Amita.

"Everyone else is here," Amita said, gesturing to where her oldest son, Ben, his wife and baby daughter were already in the yard, joining the group out back. Soon, they had been joined by the only other Eppes granddaughter, Maggie, her husband and two year old son.

"You must be glad to have Maggie and Jacob back in LA," Robin Eppes said as she took the wine Charlie had brought over.

"Yes," Amita laughed. "Charlie was starting to sound like his father, being denied access to his grandson."

"You know if you retired, you could have visited them all you wanted," Kate teased, knowing the math professor would prefer growing old in his classroom and would probably pass in the middle of a lecture, if only to see if the students would notice.

"Pfft," Charlie said, heading out the door. "Only old people retire."

"And now he sounds like his brother," Robin grumbled. She had retired from the attorney general's office several years before, and Don had planned on doing the same from the FBI. Then he had been asked to temporarily fill the head office for the FBI when the current director had died suddenly two years earlier.

He was still in the same role.

Watching her husband manage to take hold of both his grandson and granddaughter, Amita smiled. "Don will be just as bad when it comes to grandkids. But at least you have one of your kids getting married, right, Robin?"

Kate smiled tightly. The last she had said anything to her family, she and Scott were planning on marrying around Valentine's Day. But the wedding was getting moved up – big time.

"Kate, are you alright, Baby?"

Kate turned and smiled tightly at her mother. "I'm fine, Mom." Looking at Amita, she shook her head. "Is Edward coming, Aunt Amita?"

"Do I hear my name being taken in vain?"

Kate's smile grew more relaxed as she turned to see her favorite cousin. "Hey Ed-ster!"

"Dork," the doctor laughed as he hugged her close. Leaning back, he looked at her oddly when she pulled away. "Kate, you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," Kate argued. "Just not crazy about your new cologne." Turning to her mother, she was about to say something when her father called out from the front door.

"Daddy!" Kate said excitedly, running to the front door, Robin close on her heels.

Edward stayed where he was, staring at the path his only younger cousin had taken.

"What's wrong?" Amita asked. When Edward just shrugged, Amita shook her head. "Charles Edward Eppes Jr., don't you lie – or not tell the whole truth – to me."

Edward sighed and looked at his mother. "Mom, I don't wear colognes and I haven't changed aftershaves since college. And I first got the aftershave from Kate, who said it was a scent she liked." Frowning, he went to call in the rest of the family as he muttered, "It better not be the same reason Maggie didn't like my aftershave or Scott is in trouble."

* * *

"Not that I am objecting to a free meal on a weekday," Ben joked to his aunt as he passed his wife the salad. "But what's the deal with a clan gathering before the weekend?"

"My fault, I'm afraid," Scott smiled lightly. "I have to be in a meeting in Auckland tomorrow afternoon. Not all of us are unemployed."

"Jerk," Kate mumbled as she took a sip of water, having declined the wine her father had poured to go with dinner. "You know I will be going to work for your father in three weeks."

"It does sound exciting," Maggie admitted. "A Cyber Security Division? Sounds like a job that was tailor made for you, Kate."

"Actually," Scott allowed, "Dad has wanted to start that as a separate division of Tracy Enterprises for years, but he never found the right person until Kate."

"Nice sign-on bonus," Lila, Ben's wife, teased.

"Well, while we are in town and since Kate is here," Robin smiled, "we should start looking for Kate's dress."

"I have my dress, Mom," Kate said. "I found it in a consignment shop in Boston. Sarah told me about the place, they have some amazing clothing there. And the dress I found is a circa 1950's. It has some incredible handmade lace that should go great with Grandma's veil." Kate's maternal grandmother's gown had been handed down to another granddaughter but the veil had been put aside for Kate, who had always planned to find a gown to go with it.

Robin did look slightly disappointed but quickly continued. "Well, there is still plenty to organize. Venue, flowers, meal, talking to the rabbi – Scott, your family is ok with Kate and you getting married in Temple, aren't they?" Robin wasn't Jewish but she had been fine with the children being raised as such.

"We've already talked to Rabbi Greenblatt, Mom," Kate said.

"And Ann-Marie is taking care of all the details," Scott offered. "She helped Emily and Sarah Jane – well, Sarah and Virgil are getting married next month."

"Ann-Marie?" Amita asked.

"My Dad's PA," Scott explained. "She's amazing." He turned to Robin with a smile. "Ann-Marie figured that with you being in DC so much, it would help to have her take care of the wedding."

"Isn't she in New York?" Don asked, a bit annoyed that his daughter's wedding was being usurped by the future in-laws.

"She'll be here tomorrow," Kate said, as she quickly took a bite, knowing she might not get to eat much once her father heard the whole story.

"That's soon," Charlie joked. "Considering you two are planning – what? A Valentine's Day wedding?"

"We decided to move it up a bit," Scott allowed, considering how this could best be approached…Nah, there was no good way.

"Oh?" Don mused. "Going for a Christmas wedding?" That could be easier on his schedule. Business in the Capital slowed down for the holidays and it would be easier to come to the west coast. Not to mention, Charlie, Amita and Ben were all professors at Cal-Sci so it would be better for their schedule.

"Bit sooner than that," Kate mumbled around her food. Ignoring her mother's glare for talking with her mouth full, Kate shrugged. "Before Christmas, Dad."

"November, then?" Maggie smiled. "I got married in November. Our husbands can remind each other of our anniversaries."

"Earlier than that," Scott said as he took a sip of wine. He didn't often drink, but it did seem to give him a touch of false courage. Or at least make it impossible to speak for a moment.

"October? Well, that doesn't give us much time," Robin mused.

"Actually," Scott allowed, "Emily is due in October. It wouldn't be fair to have her at a wedding when she is so close to her due date. We wouldn't want her going into labor during the ceremony, would we?"

Edward frowned in confusion but before he could say anything his sister spoke up.

"Well that makes the wedding in September!" Maggie exclaimed. "Well, that hardly leaves me any time to – Kate, why are you shaking your head?"

"Virgil and Sarah are getting married in September, so Scott and I are getting married a week from Saturday," Kate shrugged. "Luckily Rabbi Greenblatt had a cancellation. Sheila Rubenstein caught her fiancée in bed with another woman."

"Could have been worse," Scott offered. "She could have caught him in bed with another man."

"It was her mother," Kate argued.

"Oh," Scott said. "Yeah – that would be worse."

Kate's entire gathered family stared at the couple in shock. Only the two babies seemed to have anything to say but soon even they were still in the face of the family's stunned silence.

"Why on earth -" Maggie started before her youngest brother choked then blurted out what he was thinking.

"Kate, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Edward gasped.

Now the total silence sat heavily upon the gathered clan. Finally, Don set down his fork – which had still been in his hand – and spoke in a controlled voice that had Scott understanding his fiancée's whispered assurance that her mother didn't allow weapons at the dinner table.

"Katherine Louise Eppes," Don stated slowly, ignoring his twin sons whispered _"ooh – all three names". _ "Answer just one thing – are you or are you not pregnant?"

"Kinda," Kate mumbled, as she played with her food.

"You can't be kinda pregnant," Don asserted. "That would be like being kinda shot – you either are or you aren't."

"Well," Kate said in false bravado. "Now I can say I have been both."

Don looked ready to explode when Robin interceded. "OK, before you go ballistic Don, boys – you and your cousins carry everything to the patio. We'll continue this outside. Charlie and Amita, please make sure they stay out there until I give the all-clear. Kate – you will stay in this room and we are having a talk. Don – you can go talk to Scott in the living room but remember two things. One – Kate loves him, they are getting married and having a baby – your first grandchild. And two, Kate is a better shot than you."

Don was about to say he didn't care when he caught a glance of his daughter. Kate was his only daughter, his baby, and he hadn't seen her cry since her beloved Grandpa Eppes had died. The sight of fat tears gathering in her dark brown eyes melted his heart as always.

"Scott – living room, now."

Recognizing an order when he heard one, Scott hurried to the other room while Don turned to his baby.

"Katie, baby – I love you. I just – I just always wanted the best for you."

Kate bit her lower lip before she turned from her father but not before she whispered, "But he is what's best for me."

* * *

Scott wandered around the living room, his nervous energy not allowing him to sit. Kate had grown up in this house. Her brothers still lived here, mainly, Kate had said with a grin, because her parents spent most of their time in Washington. But for the most part, the twins recognized that it was their parents' house and not changed anything.

Scattered around the room were pictures of the family at different stages, everything from a picture of Kate's grandparents with their sons when both boys graduated high school – on the same day. Pictures of weddings, other graduations and formal studio poses were mixed in with ones that his grandma had always described as "slices of life". Scott found himself drawn to these the most, especially the ones with Kate.

Here was a one of Kate dressed up as a princess – Cinderella? - and another of her riding a bike, pigtails flying and her tongue sticking from the corner of her mouth as she focused. Scott chuckled at one of Kate swinging a pillow at the twins as she bounced on a bed. "That's my girl," he muttered. "Take no prisoners."

He recognized the formal portrait in an accordion frame, as one taken when Kate had graduated high school – it was her entire family; Kate had one like it at her apartment. But the one in the opposite frame had Scott smiling, seeing a young Kate running through a sprinkler, her cousins and brothers also there, signs of having recently consumed popsicles clearly on several children's faces.

"Fourth of July," Don said as he made his presence known, making Scott wonder how long the older man had been there. "My dad took it. That's Charlie's back yard. Dad lived in a converted garage out back – Amita called it the Man Cave and justified its existence as the reason why Charlie and I were never to be allowed to have a room like that in our houses."

Scott nodded. "Yes, sir. Kate mentioned that your brother had purchased the house from your father. It's that Craftsman two doors down, right?"

Now it was Don's turn to nod. "Yep. And when the house between us came up for sale just as Maggie and her husband were looking at moving home, Charlie bought it as well."

Scott's eyebrows raised at that. Houses in this neck of the wood didn't come cheap. "Being a professor must pay well."

"Being a tenured professor and department head pays well," Don admitted. "Being an author, as well as a consultant to multiple government agencies and private businesses pays better. Charlie bought this house as well and sold it to me after the owner defaulted on the mortgage. I couldn't afford even that outright but Charlie had his accountant set up a 15 year mortgage and insisted on writing off the "down payment" as a wedding present."

Scott smiled as he picked up one of Professor Eppes' books. "I think Alan mentioned he has all of your brother's books, didn't he?"

"He did," Don agreed. He walked around Scott, looking at the pictures. He pointed to the one of Kate bouncing on the bed. "Katie's brothers thought they would slam her in a pillow fight. But my baby was a fighter even then."

Then he moved to the two with the costume and the bike. "That bike was the first time Katie ever told me to let go. It's not an easy thing for a father to do." Don glanced at the younger man. His daughter had told her about Scott's relationship with his youngest brother and figured the oldest Tracy son would understand that. From the expression on his face, it was clear he did.

"And this," Don sighed as he held the picture of Kate in a princess costume.

"Was that Halloween?" Scott asked, only for Don to shake his head.

"First grade school play. Katie was picked to be Cinderella but came home in tears after she was selected."

Scott smirked, "I can't see Katie as being shy."

"She wasn't," Don said sadly. "She was upset at Pammy Walker having pitched a fit saying Katie Eppes couldn't be Cinderella because no princess would ever be a Jew." Looking over at Scott's shocked face, he shrugged. "People sadly teach their children more than ABC's before school starts. They teach them their prejudices. Charlie and I got them growing up, not to the degree we would have in the past. It hurts the first time you realize there are some things you simply can't protect your children from. Hell, it hurts every time it happens."

"I know."

Don looked annoyed. "No, you don't. You don't have children. You were never told that the child you thought you and your wife would never have was going to be. You never held that baby after she was born and knew you'd been blessed with a miracle. You never watched her be hurt in all the small ways children have been for years and have your heart break a little every time." Don drew in a shaky breath before he continued, picking up a picture of him dancing with a teenage Kate, her black hair gathered in a red bow at the nape of her neck. He handed it to Scott.

"Katie hasn't worn her hair up since she was nine."

"After she was shot," Scott injected before giving a half smile. "Well, the first time."

Don glared at his future son-in-law, his wife's admonishment of how he couldn't shoot the young man running through his head. "Yes. She was only nine that time."

Scott nodded. "She told me about it."

"When?"

Shrugging, Scott put the picture back on the shelf. "The night we met. Actually, we met in the afternoon. She told me about the scar that night."

Don's glare had now become an appraising look. He could count on one hand – hell, on one finger – the number of people Kate had willingly told about the scar.

Turning, it was now Scott's turn. "You tell me sir, that I couldn't possibly understand. Legally, biologically, I am not a parent. But in my heart, I have been for years."

"Alan."

"Yes, Alan," Scott confirmed. "I held him before any of my siblings. He had respiratory problems and spent the first week of his life in the NICU. I was the only one old enough to go in there. Alan – Alan grabbed hold of my finger and he may as well have grabbed hold of my heart. It was my hand he held when he learned how to walk."

Scott rolled up a sleeve, showing a faint scar on his arm. "I got that when Alan was eighteen months. I was just shy of thirteen. Some bastards tried to kidnap Alan from our yard. I stopped them."

Pulling his sleeve back down, Scott raised his chin defensively. "I'm the one who pulled Alan from the snow after the avalanche. I'm the one who sat by his side in the hospital. I'm the one who had to tell him when he woke up that his mommy was -"

Scott froze, remembering those big blue eyes filling with tears, making the pain of those days feel fresh. He took several deep breaths before he could continue.

"My dad is a good man. But it was some time after Mom's death before Dad could deal with all of his life again. During that time, I was the closest thing Alan had to a parent. Even later, well, Dad eventually moved us to the island but he realized Alan couldn't live in near isolation. He needed a chance to be a kid. Unfortunately, Alan just saw it as being sent away. It caused a distance to develop."

Playing with one of the picture frames, Scott worried his lip for a moment. "Then a couple of years ago, there was a home invasion. Alan was there, with some of our employees and their kids. They could have killed him."

"After that, we were rebuilding our relationship with Alan. We couldn't believe how much distance we had allowed to come between us and our baby. Do you have any idea how that felt?"

Don did but said nothing. He remembered how he and Charlie had rebuilt their relationship once Charlie had begun working with Don on a regular basis. They had become more than brothers – they had become friends. Don had come to quickly realize that as much as he sometimes didn't understand Charlie, he admired and loved Charlie more than anything. He didn't think he had ever loved someone as much until his own children were born.

"About two months later, came the hit and run," Scott said quietly.

Don nodded in understanding. It had made major headlines when Alan Tracy had initially disappeared from his elite boarding school only to be found having been run down by another student who was driving drunk on the grounds of his prep school.

"We found him," Scott continued. "My brothers and I. Our little broken bird."

Turning on Don, it was now Scott's turn to glare. "He lived. He recovered. But since then? Let's see – hostage in a bank robbery, poisoned by a nut job, caught in a bomb blast – blinded in that temporarily, held hostage in Dad's office – oh, and that was with a freakin' sex offender," Scott finished.

"Yeah, I remember that guy," Don grimaced. The man had been a serial rapist/murderer who had tried to target Kate. The guy regretted that and ended up in jail after Kate clobbered him – repeatedly. Now he was dead.

Oddly enough, not by Kate but by someone else who had worked in the Tracy Towers and apparently blamed the escaped convict for her brother's death. Then Don realized Scott was still talking and refocused on the younger man.

"So yes, I understand trying to protect your baby," Scott snapped.

"You never had to worry about Alan getting pregnant," Don snapped back.

Scott was still before he started to laugh. "God, I hope not. And if he and Tin-Tin keep wearing those purity rings, I won't have to worry about his girlfriend making him a daddy before he's ready."

"Before he's ready or you?"

Smiling, Scott shrugged. "Him – I won't ever be ready."

"Now that I can relate to," Don muttered.

Stepping closer, Scott looked Don directly in the eye. "Sir, with all due respect – yes, this baby is sooner than Kate and I had planned. But we had decided to try for a child as soon as we were married. I love your daughter and have since the day I met her. The men in my family are like that – once and forever. This child is not planned but he will never be able to say he was unwanted."

"It could be a girl," Don argued, although it was obviously a last attempt at being contentious.

Now Scott smiled again. "Actually, there hasn't been a girl born into the Tracy family in over two hundred years. The odds of girl are astronomical. Actually," he mused, "Alan says John and Emily's baby will be a girl and claims it's that it's because John is a blonde he has a chance of producing a girl when even Dad failed with five tries. John and Alan are the first blonde Tracys that we know of, so the kid could be right."

Don nodded before he stepped even closer. "OK, this is not how I would have wanted this to happen. But I won't go all macho and threaten you if you ever hurt my baby. Because I know you love Kate and respect her and would never do that."

"That and frankly Mr. Eppes," Scott said cheerfully – and clearly not intimidated by the older man, "I've seen Kate mad and I've seen Kate shoot. She's scarier than you are."

Don shrugged before he called out. "OK, Kate – get in here."

When Kate peeked around the corner, she smiled and ran into her father's open arms. Don embraced his only daughter and kissed her hair. Robin came into the room, smiling at the sight…

And Scott watched the pair, knowing that in one way Don was right. It wasn't that Scott couldn't understand how a parent felt to some degree. But he certainly didn't know how he felt to be the father of a daughter.

Scott silently spoke to his unborn child, _"OK, kid – do your old man a favor. Be a boy."_

* * *

**_A/N - Review and I could be pursuaded to update by the weekend...CC _**

**_ BTW - Thank sammygirl1963 for me posting before Labor Day - I was going to wait. Oh - and convos start next chapter._**


	2. The real Chapter One

**Eye of the Storm**

_**Disclaimer - Not mine. Nope.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Eight months and one lost waistline later…

"God is a man," Kate grumbled as Sarah ran a wand over her stomach, checking the baby's progress on the echo machine.

Sarah raised an eyebrow but continued to type notes into the machine.

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked as she entered data into Kate's chart.

"Because no woman would be this cruel to another woman," Kate argued.

"You've met Susan," Emily wryly said, referring to her estranged mother.

"And you've heard stories about my psycho-sis," Sarah shrugged.

"And in many cultures," Tin-Tin added as she came into the room, "a woman's ability to create life is met with awe."

"Yeah," Kate grumbled. "Well, I am tired of people acting like I am a china doll."

"Well, you are having a Tracy baby," Emily said cheerfully. "The boys acted like that for me as well."

"Oh, the family is fine now," Kate argued. "They stopped that after I threw Gordon into the pool."

"The hormones crack was out of line," Sarah allowed, hiding a small smile.

"Ya think?" Kate snapped.

"Then again," Sarah muttered.

Glaring at Sarah, Kate sighed before she explained. "No, at the office. They act like I am fragile or something."

"You're the boss's daughter-in-law, carrying the first Tracy grandson," Emily offered.

"Well, no one treated you like that," Kate argued. "At least off the Island."

"I work at a medical clinic," Emily laughed. "Plenty of other pregnant women."

As Sarah wiped off Kate's stomach, Emily began to list do's and don'ts. When she tried to list travel, Kate shook her head.

"Nope. I won't for my last two weeks, but there is no way in hell I am not going to New York this week. No," she argued. "I am the picture of health if you ignore the fact I haven't seen my feet in months. I have put too much time and energy into this deal. It's huge."

"So are you," Sarah blurted out. At the look in Kate's eyes, she ducked behind Emily – which actually looked rather funny considering how petite that sister-in-law was. All of the women were laughing, acknowledging there were some things they could say to each other that their men would never be allowed to.

* * *

Jeff looked on in pride as Alan ran the final event of the state meet.

"Is that your son?" a man asked as he sat down next to Jeff.

The billionaire looked suspiciously at the man who chuckled. "John said you would glare at me if I asked that."

"John?" Jeff asked hesitantly, wondering if the man really did know his second son.

The man held out a hand. "Brian Dorn. I'm the head coach for Harvard's Men's Track Team."

Now Jeff really looked suspicious. "I'll have you know, one of my sons ran track for Harvard and I know the coach -"

"Charlie Munz," the man laughed. "He retired in August, see?" He brought up an article on his smart phone, mentioning the long-time coach's retirement. "And here is an e-mail from John," Brian said, handing the phone to Jeff, who chuckled when he read all of his second son's "Jeff Tracy" warning signs.

"Has Alan decided on a college yet?" Brian asked.

"He has three offers he is seriously considering," Jeff allowed.

"Dare I hope Harvard is one of them?" Brian pushed.

"It is," Alan said from behind them.

Jeff turned with a smile, holding his arms open for a hug. Alan happily accepted the embrace before looking over at the coach.

"John told me you would be here," Alan admitted.

"What other offers are you considering?" Coach Dorn asked.

"Yale and Stanford are also offering early admission," Alan said. "In addition, I have been approached by Georgetown, Syracuse, and Princeton. Stanford is probably out of the running because my girlfriend has been offered early admission to MIT."

"Those are all good schools," Brian allowed. "But you'd see your girlfriend more often if you go to Harvard."

"Not sure if that is a selling point for me," Jeff grumbled.

"Dad," Alan whined a bit before smiling as he pointed at the purity ring. "Tin and I promised you and her parents. We meant it. Besides," he continued. "If I do go to Harvard, Tin will be staying in the dorms and Sarah Jane said I can use her condo."

Jeff shrugged. "Columbia offered you early admission as well. Then you could live at the Towers."

"No," Alan said flatly before giving a small smile. "College, Dad – last chance for independence? My friend Tomo goes to Yale and I can move in with him. Or Harvard and the condo. Besides, Columbia's athletics program is adequate at best. And before you say anything, both Harvard and Yale have the academics I want."

"You have your major selected already?" Coach Dorn asked.

"Majors," Alan corrected with a grin. "Dual majors of mechanical engineering and English Lit."

"How are your AP classes going?" Brian asked. At Alan's surprised look, he muttered, "John."

"John been bragging again?" Alan laughed. "My senior year will be all college level classes. I should have most of my core requirements out of the way before I set foot on a college campus." Looking Coach Dorn up and down, he shrugged. "I will probably know by the end of the weekend. Dad and I are heading to New York for my birthday."

"Call me next week?" Brian asked as he handed Alan a card. "I know John would be thrilled if you chose his alma mater."

"Not as happy as Scott would be if I chose his," Alan tossed over his shoulder. "Of course, Virgil wanted me at Princeton, Emily suggested Columbia, and Kate UCLA. Oh, and Jeannie talked up Kansas State…"

Brian Dorn watched the pair walk away as Alan continued to rattle off friends and family along with their choices for college for him. He couldn't help but laugh. Alan Tracy was everything his brother had promised – intelligent, athletic and lively. The sixteen year old was perfect…Oops – seventeen. That was right. The boy turned seventeen tomorrow, according to John Tracy – not that the family was very accepting of their baby growing up.

As he left, Brian smiled – he was pretty sure that Alan would end up at Harvard. The light in his eyes when the teen mentioned his girl…that would just be the cherry on top if he could be close to her. Purity rings or not…

* * *

Scott tossed another file in his briefcase. "Katie, are you sure you should -"

Kate glared at her husband. "We aren't discussing this again. I can't believe Emily forbid me from piloting."

"Well," Scott tried to deflect the conversation. "I'll fly with you as far as LA, then after you meet up with your father to fly east, I'll make a quick swing up to San Francisco and handle the Sullivan purchase. Once I have that under wraps, I'll be heading home in Tracy Two. You and Dad can come home together in Tracy One after the meeting in New York."

"Scott," Kate snapped as she grabbed her overnight bag and briefcase. "I set up the schedule, I can keep it."

Watching his wife storm off to the hanger, he sighed. Scott would be glad to have the baby born for more than one reason…

* * *

Don Eppes tapped his foot in nervousness. He preferred to fly commercial but was glad that this time he had been offered a seat on a government jet.

"Ready, Director?"

Don turned with a small smile. "SSA Hotchner, how are you? Did the case wrap up alright?"

Jack nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir. We found the missing girl – alive. You'll have the BAU's report on Monday."

"How's your father enjoying retirement?"

Now Jack smiled. "Reluctantly, sir. But it gives him the chance to spoil his grandkids."

"That's right," Don nodded. "Your wife just had your second child. How is she doing?"

"Emmy is fine. She's back to work picking brains," Jack smiled.

Considering the agent was married to a neurosurgeon, Don got the joke. "Well, give my best to Dr. Hotchner."

"Reid," Jack said. At Don's puzzled look, he shrugged. "Em kept her maiden name professionally. Although Dad swears it is just that her family likes to confuse everyone with what Dr. Reid it is."

Remembering Jack's father-in-law, legendary FBI profiler, Dr. Spencer Reid, Don had to admit – it probably was something they liked to do. "Yeah, geniuses are like that."

"I'm telling Uncle Charlie that one," a new voice added.

Don and Jack turned and saw Kate Eppes Tracy approach, her husband watchful at her side.

"You have everything, Kate?" Scott asked as he handed her bags to the two men, ignoring Kate's glare as she did so.

"For the tenth time, yes," Kate grumbled. Leaning forward, she kissed her father on the cheek. "Hi Daddy."

"Hey, Baby," Don smiled gently. "Scott," he said a bit more coolly.

"Oh, Dad," Kate sighed. "Get over it. I'm married at least." Nudging Jack she grinned. "Thanks for the lift. The doc cut me off."

Jack grinned, a rare thing for the usually solemn man. "Glad to oblige. But when one of the world's biggest defense contractors asks if you can give one of their VIP's a lift and she is bringing your boss along? Not much choice."

"I always knew I should have gone BAU," Kate laughed as Jack helped her up the stairs.

"Nah," Jack snickered. "The first time we would have profiled you, you would have shot us."

"Nope," Kate grinned. "I would have given you a verbal warning. The second time – all bets are off."

"Um, well," Scott said, watching as Kate got to the top of the stairs, waving back when she blew him a kiss from the doorway before vanishing into the jet. "I guess I best be going."

"Scott," Don said, trying not to smile when the younger man froze, expecting another dig. "I'll take good care of her. She'll be fine. Her mother argued a case before the Supreme Court then went to the hospital to have her brothers."

"Yes, sir," Scott agreed. But he still watched as the FBI jet took off before sighing and running to Tracy Two so that he could make his own departure time.

He had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Alan eased off the brakes and settled the jet into the hanger. "OK, home away from home away from home, here we are," the teenager joked to his father.

"I'm sorry the rest of the family couldn't make it up for your birthday," Jeff sighed.

"Hey," Alan grinned. "I'm not. We'll have fun. I can see your logic – if Tropic Storm Alysha turns nasty, the Thunderbirds could be needed. We can have some fun, and then I'll be home in three weeks anyways. I'm happy to accept a belated birthday party on the lanai."

Jeff chuckled. "Deal. In the mean time, you and I have tickets to a Red Sox-Yankee game and dinner plans at Trenia's."

"Is Kate going to join us?"

Jeff shook his head. "For dinner, maybe. She says Emily only ok'd this trip if she puts her feet up whenever possible."

"The software for facial recognition is going to be a big hit, isn't it?" Alan said as he followed his father off the plane and into the Tracy Hanger.

"Most of the big guns are going to be here this afternoon," Jeff grinned. "FBI, NSA, Homeland Security, you name it. Kate outdid herself."

"Well," Alan grinned as he grabbed the keys from his father's hand and unlocked the waiting car. "Here's to a memorable weekend."

* * *

A/N – Prologue was fixed. Dingy me, I had Elizabeth born in the last section, when I acknowledged Emily was still pregnant. Elizabeth won't be born until two months after that (August vs October) and no one knew it was the long-awaited Tracy daughter at this point. Feel free to go back and read the correction. Now, on to the convo -

CC – Hi, this will be quick. I am being joined by Jean Bates-Landman.

Jean – You know I am a figure of your imagination.

CC – Well, I always did listen to the voices in my head.

Jean – That's what I'm afraid of.

**Bookfanatic67**

_Yippie! Another story. Loved watching Kate and Scott deal with the  
family...always makes my day._

Jean (Snickering) – I would have loved to see that myself.

CC – What part of not real don't you get?

**Lexiet5**

_Fantastic! Looking forward to more. Can't wait to see what you got in store  
for Alan this time._

CC- Glad to see you're excited.

Jean – And writing down your name as a possible co-conspirator.

**Mizz-shy-gurl**

_I love the new story. It sounds amazing, especially the hint that Alan's going  
to be badly hurt in it. Please update soon._

Jean – She WANTS Allie hurt?

CC – If that was a crime, you'd have to arrest most of my readers.__

**JoTracy123**

_Nice start. Looking forward to seeing where this heads and what you are about  
to do to the poor kid this time. Anyway update soon x_

Jean – You were serious.

CC – Nah, he's in Harry Potter.

Jean – You should be arrested for that joke.

CC – Trust me, I've been punished enough.__

**Jo1966**

**Great start looking forward to the rest as always. Loved the conversation  
between Scott and Don.**

CC – Yeah, if it was hard getting Don's blessing before, imagine how hard it was with Kate preggers.

Jean – Actually, that may have made it easier.

**Hedgi**

_I always love your stories. I feel like I have really gotten to know  
your OC's as I've read- and to tell the truth, you and your stories got me  
through my first year of college. So, thanks, so much, for everything. I can't  
wait to see where this goes._

Jean – Huh, so you have actually helped someone.

CC – Yeah, the only problem is some people think my characters are canon, and feel free to use them. Just so everyone knows, the only Tracy wife/girlfriend from my stories who is canon is Tin-Tin. Even I can't make up a name like that.

**Susan MM**

Liked the Stealing Cinderella reference.

CC – My story or the song?

Jean – Um, let's not go there, ok?

**Thunderbird Mom**

_I can already tell I am going to love this story. Thanks for starting early!_

Jean – Hey, isn't she one of the dangerous ones?

CC – Yep. But she has a certain style, don't cha think?

**Ravenclawish**

_Oh boy - what a way to start! I have feeling poor Alan is in for it ! :) Have  
a great holiday weekend!_

CC- What holiday?

Jean – Go with Labor Day. It works.

CC – Kinda an Americanized view, isn't it?

Jean – Yeah, well that happens to some people. They have the views and ideas from their own culture. Any other country, its native pride; get the PC police going and its discrimination.

**Hersheykiss24**_  
I can't wait for the next chapter and the eventual angst._

Jean – I'll say it again – your readers make me nervous.

CC – Here that guys? You're doing a great job – I'm so proud. (sniff!)

**Bella X Starfire7745231**

_Awesome start! I already know this is going to be a great story!_

CC – She must be psychic.

Jean – Psychic, psycho – po-tay-to, po-tah-to. (CC glares) Eh, I figure your readers must have a bit in common with you.

CC- You do know you are a figure of my imagination.

Jean – You do know you are validating my viewpoint.

**Amitris**

_Where did Scott first get Kate pregnant this time? I don't remember. Was it  
TB5 again?_

Jean (snickering) I forgot you did that in the last series.

CC – Nope. Kate was still FBI when she got preggers this time. She conceived her first born in the barn on the Tracy Farm. BTW – a few decades earlier, Jeff and Lucy had a bit of a tryst there as well and forty weeks later – boom, there's Scotty. You know, that would make a great short story…__

**SurviveEternity**

_Oh, Scott, you know there's no chance you can have a girl. Unless you've been  
secretly dying your hair brown all this time?_

CC – No, no one dyes their hair brown on Tracy Island.

Jean – You sure? Because I have been wondering about Mr. Tracy…I grew up with those boys and I figured "Just for Men" is the only thing stopping his hair from all being grey years ago.

**Trillianaus**  
_Sweet and funny so far. What a nice treat for a Friday morning...I come home  
from Pilates and find a story by Criminally Charmed!_

Jean – So she went from self-torture to shared torture. Very democratic.

CC- Probably why I vote Republican.

**Alamodie**

_Wow, another new story. I'm starting to get confused about which story is  
which P Not to mention where each one falls in the continuity!_

CC – Well…for the first series, I outlines it on my home page. For the second…let's call it a work in progress.

Jean – Translation, you are winging the whole thing, aren't you?

CC – I prefer my explanation.

Jean – You would.

**Sammygirl1963**

_Awesome start to the story as always and what a wonderful treat to read it as  
usual. I could read your chapters 10 times a day at not be bored. And I'm sure  
you know my most favorite part of this was when Don had his talk with Scott  
and Scott let him know in no uncertain terms that Don was wrong in his  
assumption that Scott didn't know what it was like to worry about a child  
since he didn't have any children. Of course, Don didn't know just how much  
Scott had raised Alan so the mistake was understandable._

Had to smile during the family dinner as Kate said they moved the wedding up  
and then a different member f the family mentioned a month earlier. I can just  
picture how Scott and Kate must have been squirming in their chairs as they  
admitted that the date would be sooner.

Wow, when you had Scott relate to Don just how much Alan had been thru, I  
realized just how much you have terrorized the poor youngest Tracy. And now,  
here you are about to put him through more trauma poor Kid.

I'm so glad you posted this tonight. I needed another good Scott and Alan story  
going! They are my most favorite Tracys after all!

Jean – See! She recognizes what you do to poor Alan and…what are you doing?

CC – Outlining everything she has done to Sam Winchester. (shows Jean) And now what do you have to say.

Jean – Huh. That's like someone who kills their parents and then begs for mercy due to being an orphan isn't it?

CC – I'll settle for pot vs kettle.

**Alikatherinekay123**

_Yay new story time Kate's a mommy Scott's a daddy and cc's made me happy by  
updating update soon please_

CC – At this time I would like to remind you of your sworn duty to protect and serve and keep me safe.

Jean – Funny, I don't recall that as part of the oath.

CC – Sure it was – I write all your dialogue, remember?__

**Darkflame's Pyre**

_Aiyeaaaaaaaah! New story, new story, new story! *Punches air*_

Haha for Kate's family getting all antsy and yay for Scott standing up to  
Kate's dad. Hee!

I can't wait to see what's coming with this one! Xx

Jean – Sure you shouldn't be more worried about that one?

CC – Nah, she's cool.

CC – OK, that was all as of 0800 Saturday. Me and the voices in my head have tons to do, so this will be posted this evening. If I missed anyone, oodles of apologies. But here is a new chapter to help the sitch.

Jean – Seriously? I'm just a voice in your head?

CC – Yeah, one of the loud, bitchy ones. OK, so is everyone happy? Jean got her shot.

Jean – Not something you want to say to someone who carries a gun.

CC – Yeah, well threatening the one who only kills OC's isn't all that smart either.

Jean – So? Oh, yeah. I am an OC, aren't I? Um…review and make CC happy?

CC (pats her cheek) – I knew you were the smart one. OK, review, and if you are in the path of tropical storm Issac/Hurricane Issac, take care. This story was not inspired by that…But gotta love life and fantasy intersecting, don't we?


	3. Nope, it is chapter 2

**Eye of the Storm**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbirds, Numb3rs or anything else you might recognize. Well, you'd probably recognize my OCs. And contrary to what some people have thought, they are not canon. Not sure if I should be complemented on that. Aw, heck - yeah I am.**_

_**Giving a quick shout out to Sam1. She hasn't been writing lately but what she has been doing is awesome and I am - sniff - so proud of you! I'll even forgive you the lack of snark...**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Mr. Tracy," Luke Ross, head of the NSA said with a tight smile, "the software is extremely impressive."

"Well," Jeff allowed, "Kate was the chief software designer. This has been her baby from the start."

"Where do your boys find them," CIA Chief Hal Bascom asked with a slimy chuckle.

"In the root cellar," Alan muttered.

"Alan, isn't it?" Bascom asked with a slight sneer. "What is this? Bring your kid to work day?"

"Actually," Don Eppes said as he brought his daughter over, holding her cup of tea, "as I understand it, Alan was a consultant on this."

"Seriously?" Ross asked looking speculatively at the teenager.

"The intelligence community has long since acknowledged the wisdom that using hackers are the best way to deal with cyber crimes," Kate said coolly. "I would have been a fool not to avail myself of a resource that was readily available."

"What's your handle?" Ross questioned.

"Phoenix," Alan allowed, snatching up a sandwich that he tackled in three bites. At Jeff's amused look, he grinned. "We came straight here from the State Finals, Dad. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Jeff sighed.

"I'm a teenager," Alan argued only to have Kate laugh.

"You're a Tracy." At a sharp kick, she sighed. "And so is this kid. Pass me a plate, will you, kiddo?"

Bascom looked at her figure in near disgust. Women in that condition should stay at home, not interfering in men's work.

Don's phone rang at the same moment as Jeff's. Both men excused themselves before taking the calls, coming back a few minutes later, matching expressions of annoyance on their faces. When they returned, the other intelligence heads all seemed to be reading messages on their phones.

"OK," Alan muttered to Kate as he handed her a filled plate, "is it too weird that everyone is getting texts or calls all at once."

"Not so weird," Kate grumbled as she began to munch on the carrot sticks, wishing desperately for a Big Mac. And she didn't really like hamburgers. Darn Tracy kids.

"Senator Simpson is pushing for a major campaign contributor's program to be adapted for the intelligence community. Forget that our program is more effective than theirs and not as costly."

"And Simpson is arguing that I am pushing my daughter's program," Don sighed as he sat down next to her, snagging one of her celery sticks.

"Simpson is a dork," Alan grumbled as he picked up some cheese.

"But a dork with influence," Ross said as he rejoined them. "She's calling a special session of the Appropriations Committee – tomorrow."

"Alan," Jeff sighed. "The committee is insisting on the heads of both companies being at the committee meeting."

"Oh," Alan muttered. "So tomorrow, you'll be in DC, not NYC." Seeing the look on his father's face, Alan gave a small smile. "We'll catch another game, Dad. Don't worry."

"Alan," Kate argued. "You and your father are supposed to be at a ball game. It's your birthday, kiddo. I'll go."

"Nope," Jeff sighed again. "They're insisting on company heads, not department heads. Not to mention, Em would have my head if I let you travel too close to the path of the storm."

"Is DC in the path of Alysha?" Alan asked.

"Probably not," Don said. "But you don't want to take the chance. You stay here, Katherine Louise."

"Ooh, both names," Alan muttered. "Gotta watch that Kate."

"Alan Shepard Tracy, mind your manners," Kate snapped.

"Ooh, all three names," Don teased, ruffling Alan's hair. His family had taken a liking to the youngest Tracy.

"Alan, I'm hoping that I can make it back up, and we can catch the game at two," Jeff said.

"Dad, the only thing slower than Congress is…well, I don't think there is anything slower than that," Alan grinned.

"And if that storm front gets here," Ann-Marie added as she came into the area, "the game would be rained out anyhow. So you will just really have to make it up to Alan," she grinned, nudging her "baby".

"Don't encourage him," Jeff sighed. He put an arm around his youngest. "I'll be back up to take you to dinner. Kate, do you plan on joining us?"

"Nope," Kate grumbled. "I refuse to go out to a restaurant until I can see my feet again."

"Well, I'll make you dinner before Dad and I go out," Alan promised.

"Cashew shrimp?" Kate wheedled.

"Promise," Alan laughed, pulling his sister-in-law to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs and we'll get some good food." Looking over his shoulder, he asked his father, "Are you coming?"

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. "Only long enough to grab an overnight bag, Alan. I want to start working on the situation tonight."

"If you can't make it back by tomorrow night, Dad, it will be ok," Alan said gently.

Jeff was by his youngest son in a flash. "Alan, I promise you – I will be with you on your birthday."

"Sure, Dad," Alan said before leaving with Kate.

"He doesn't quite believe you, does he?" Don said quietly.

"He wants to," Jeff said, sadness in his words. "But I let him down too many times before."

"So," Don shrugged. "Just try not to do it this time."

"Believe me," Jeff sighed. "I'm trying. Lucy would have my hide if I didn't keep trying."

Don looked at the billionaire oddly. The only Lucy he knew connected with the Tracys was the late Mrs. Tracy. Then again, Don remembered feeling furious at his now son-in-law the day he found out about Kate's pregnancy and feeling the nudge to his shoulder and smelling his father's aftershave.

"_Those we love, never really leave us," _was a quote Don could recall. With a smile, Don pulled out his phone to call his secretary in DC. As always, the woman was at her desk.

"Lynda, can you get me on the next shuttle to DC? Oh, ok. Right. JFK in seventy five minutes, I'll go grab a cab – which is waiting for me downstairs. Lynda, do I pay you enough?"

* * *

John Tracy grinned as Virgil came aboard Thunderbird Five.

"Ah, my land-loving brother," the second Tracy son grinned to the third. "Ready for your time in a tin can?"

Virgil groaned. "Who ratted me out?"

"Sarah told Emily," John explained. "Then Emily told Kate, Kate told Scott, Scott mentioned it to Dad, who was overheard by Gordon, who, in his attempt to be _helpful _sent me a text."

John laughed at the look on his brother's face before getting down to business. "OK, the biggest thing we are keeping an eye on is Tropical Storm Alysha. Its current path took it under Florida but then it started back to the east, crossing the Florida panhandle. That usually slows down a storm but as soon as it hit the open water again, it started gathering up strength."

"But not speed," Virgil mused as he looked at the weather programs.

"It makes it worse," John sighed. "Instead of high wind damage – which can still happen – we are looking at massive flooding, with the possibility of thirty or more inches of rain. The southeast United States already had a wetter than usual winter and spring – there really isn't a place for that much rainwater to go."

"Well," Virgil sighed. "We're ready. Sarah has the infirmary on Thunderbird Two fully stocked and Four is loaded in the pods."

Looking at the maps again, John sighed. "To make things worse, this cold front is approaching from the west and looks to bring thunderstorms to the New York area. There goes Alan's birthday."

Virgil just smiled. "As long as Dad is with him, the Sprout won't care."

John sighed. "That's part of the other problem. Dad had to head to DC – he just e-mailed me. He's hoping to be back in the City by tomorrow, at least in time to take Alan to dinner."

"Big party on the lanai when he gets home?" Virgil asked.

"The biggest," John agreed.

Soon John was on his way home, hoping that the storm bearing down on the Eastern Seaboard would calm long enough for him to have some time with the two far more important ladies in his life – his wife, Emily and his baby, Elizabeth. They would be the only thing to distract him from his worries over Alan. Somehow, Alan being left alone in New York, on the eve of his birthday, was bothering him even more than it should have…

* * *

Robin Eppes looked up from her latest attempt at knitting and was ready to snap when she saw how annoyed her husband was.

"OK," Robin sighed. "Spill. I figured you wouldn't be home until much later. Didn't you want to have dinner with Kate?"

"I'd planned on it," Don sighed. "But Senator Simpson is being her usual anal retentive self and is demanding a hearing from the appropriations committee on the security software. Seems _someone _is claiming that I am pushing it through because of Katie, and they want Jeff Tracy, Andrew Jolin and all the heads of the Intelligence community to be at a special hearing tomorrow." Don poured himself a drink then eyed the knitting on his wife's lap.

"What's that?" he asked. "A baby bunting?"

Robin growled. "It's a hat."

Don hid a smile as he picked it up. "Honey, I love you but -"

"I'm going to be a grandmother," Robin wailed. "My mother knitted for our children."

"If my mother had lived she would have bought something," Don admitted. "Hey, both you and my mom were lawyers. Maybe lawyers can't knit."

"Not funny, Don," Robin grumbled as she tried to force down a smile. "So," she said, changing the subject. "Jeff Tracy is here? Did you invite him to stay with us?"

"I did," Don said. "But he politely declined, as I suspected he would, out of the appearance of propriety. He's staying at the St. Regis."

"The St. Regis?" Robin gasped, thinking of the Five Star luxury hotel located just a few blocks from the White House. She shook her head. Over the last couple of years, Robin had been to more dinners than she would like to recall and three had been held at the St. Regis. A life-long "public servant", married to one as well, Robin was often almost afraid to touch anything in some of these exotic locales. To be able to schedule in a last minute reservation at one proved the rich really were different. Not that the Tracys acted that way…

"Jeff did insist we come to breakfast at the hotel tomorrow," Don smiled. "In one of the restaurants, of course. Just in-laws dining together, in a very public fashion."

"For propriety's sake, of course," Robin sniped, hating how public their life was over the last few years, especially since their daughter had married the son of one of the richest men in the world. It wasn't that she didn't like the Tracys, but sometimes she wished Kate had fallen in love with a man who lived a bit more of a normal life.

"Image is everything in this town," Don sighed. "But if you don't want to go -"

"Are you nuts?" Robin broke in. "I am not turning down a meal at the St. Regis." She looked at the knitting with a sigh before tossing it into a bag.

"I really wanted to make something special. I mean, we gave Kate and Scott a dining room hutch for their wedding. Jeff Tracy gave them the dining room – and the rest of the house to go with it."

"Honey," Don sighed. "We can't compete there. But you can give this baby something Jeff Tracy can't – a loving grandmother."

Thinking of the sorrow in the eyes of Jeff Tracy whenever someone mentioned his late wife, Robin nodded. She was being petty, she supposed. She knew the billionaire would surrender every penny he had if he could have his wife back with him, that every moment, every milestone, the family had been made bittersweet by Lucy's absence.

"So you'll just have to spoil him every chance we get to see him," Don whispered in his wife's ear as he hugged her from behind.

"A boy?' Robin squealed. "Katie told you?"

"Nope," Don grinned. "Got it out of Alan, who had won the family pool. Again. I swear, from half the stories I hear, I'd love to get that kid working for me."

"And not because it would annoy your son-in-law?"

"That," Don said as he tapped his wife's nose, leading her to bed, "would just be a bonus."

* * *

Alan sat quietly, double checking some work while Kate had her feet up, sipping on a cup of tea while skimming through channels.

"One hundred and ninety seven channels," she groused as she tossed down the remote. "And there is still nothing worth watching."

"I'd make a comment about mood swings," Alan said as he closed his lap top and put away his school work. "But I saw what was on tonight. You got that one right."

"Did my dad worm the baby's gender out of you yet?" Kate asked with a grin.

Alan laughed. "I told him," the teen admitted. "He thought he was being clever but really – I thought it was so unfair. Our family knew."

"Only because Scott couldn't keep his trap shut," Kate grumbled.

Sitting beside her, Alan tossed an arm around her shoulders. "Nah – Scott always said he wouldn't know what to do with a girl."

At Kate's raised eyebrows, he blushed. "Not like that! A baby girl. He may have practically raised me but, in case your powers of observation have failed you, I am a boy."

Kissing him on the cheek, Kate chuckled. "Yeah, kiddo – I noticed. And why Scott thought I would allow a pool for the baby, is beyond me." When Alan suddenly found everything else amazing, Kate glared.

"There is one isn't there?" At Alan's small nod, Kate sighed. "What – gender, date of birth, weight…"

Alan nodded again. "And if there is any kind of a tie, Gordon suggested tossing in conception, but I nixed that. After all – I like my older brother just like he is: alive."

Kate wanted to argue but ended up shrugging. Deciding a change of subject was due, she nudged him.

"Alan," she asked, waiting until the teenager looked at her. "You do know your dad will do everything he can to get back as soon as he can, right?"

Alan simply got up and went into the kitchen. Kate followed him, raising her eyebrow again when she realized the teenager had begun to pull ingredients out.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making chocolate peanut butter cookies," he said.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Kate pushed.

"I did," Alan responded as he began to mix ingredients. "I'm making cookies. It's a good night for cookies and cocoa and we don't have any cookies."

"Alan -" Kate began only for Alan to interrupt.

"I know he's going to try, I know this wasn't planned. But I've come in last place so many times before, it's really hard to believe that he will come through for me. I know Dad loves me. But sometimes I wonder if he really needs me."

Kate pulled her youngest brother-in-law into a tight hug, brushing his hair with her hand as she pulled his head to her shoulder. "Oh, Alan – you are needed by this family more than you will ever know."

Before either of them could say anything else, the baby gave a sharp kick, startling them both. Kate looked down at her stomach and giggled. "And I think your nephew agrees." When the tiny outline of a fist pushed against the mother-to-be's belly, Alan smiled.

"Nah – the kid just wants some chocolate. Coming up, baby," Alan smiled as he patted her stomach.

Kate sat on a stool, watching Alan work. The family tried so hard, she knew. And while the scars from their unintentional neglect of years earlier may have faded, Kate could see that they were still there, ready to inflict pain on Alan.

"_Hurry back_, _Dad_" Kate thought to herself as Alan put the cookie sheet in the oven. _"Your baby needs you."_

* * *

Ann-Marie Thompson was finishing up some paperwork before heading to the airport. With the possibility of severe weather that weekend, she wanted to head up to Boston tonight rather than in the morning like she had planned. Her niece Mary Ann was graduating from Boston College and she wanted to be there.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Thompson?"

Looking up, Ann-Marie saw Marie "MJ" King standing there. The PA had rolled her eyes when she heard that someone else from the Bailey plant was starting at Headquarters. Look how the last one turned out…Oh, well. It was doubtful that MJ would try and poison Alan.

"Yes, MJ," Ann-Marie said firmly. "Mrs. Tracy reviewed your work and found it – well, it simply wasn't up to standards."

"I worked most of the week on that problem," MJ exclaimed.

"And took long lunches and were late two days and left early one," Ann-Marie said with a raised eyebrow. "I realize that you are now a salaried employee, but it is still with the expectation of a minimum of forty hours a week. And if we feel you are taking advantage of the fact that the department head is on light duty and rarely here, I can assure you that can be addressed as well."

"I was planning on coming in tomorrow," MJ blurted out, even though she had had no such intent. But the weather was going to be lousy anyhow, so…

Ann-Marie nodded. "Fine. But please keep in mind – as Mrs. Tracy told your department, while she is on both light duty and when she goes on maternity leave, you need to run such issues by either myself or Helen in HR. We monitor who is in the Tower on weekends and holiday, especially considering that some of the Tracys are in house at the moment."

"Which one?" MJ asked. Seeing Ann-Marie's frown, she smiled in what she hoped was a disarming manner. "I haven't really had a chance to talk to Katherine Tracy yet, seeing as she has been on light duty since I got here two months ago. Just a quick meeting. But as I think you know, I am originally from Bailey – and I went to school with Scott. My parents divorced and I lived with my father during high school so I haven't seen him since junior high. I would love to see him again."

"Well, you may run into your boss this weekend," Ann-Marie allowed. "Kate came here for a presentation and her doctor doesn't want her flying by herself so she is waiting for Jeff to head back home Sunday afternoon. But try not to bother them. Kate is resting as much as possible, considering she is due in two or three weeks. And Jeff – well, he had to run down to DC but he should be back tomorrow. He has plans for Alan's birthday."

"Little Allie Tracy?" MJ smiled. "My – he must be almost grown up by now."

Ann-Marie smiled softly. She loved all five of the Tracy boys but she always called the youngest "her baby". "Alan turns seventeen tomorrow." She shook herself. "Well, enough gossip. Make sure you account for your work tomorrow, you'll need to document weekend work since most of the systems are off-line over the weekend to run updates."

"Of course," MJ smiled. "Have a good trip." At Ann-Marie's surprised look, she gestured towards the small weekender bag by the woman's desk. A rare indulgence, it even had the PA's monogram on the side.

"Thanks," Ann-Marie said politely, watching the woman leave. There was something about the seemingly nice woman that made her skin crawl.

MJ kept her phony smile plastered on her face until she entered the elevator. Once there, her pretty face turned ugly with a sneer.

How convenient – Ann-Marie was just happening to leave town right after her boss did. She remembered how her father's secretary, back when he worked for Tracy Industries (as they were still known then), used to go visit her "sick aunt" when her father went out of town. It wasn't until the day she mentioned her father being on a business trip in front of Mrs. Tracy that her family was torn apart.

Of course, MJ had told everyone she was happy to be moving to Chicago with her father and his new wife – and former secretary. The truth was, the step mom didn't want MJ there and her father saw MJ as an unpleasant reminder of his unhappy first marriage. But MJ's mother had attempted suicide and been quietly institutionalized by her parents. Jeff Tracy had helped cover up things for the family's sake.

Or at least that was what he told MJ's grandparents. Frankly, MJ thought he was covering up his part in the whole mess. After all, if Jeff Tracy hadn't fired Ted King after the scandal…well, actually, he had allowed Ted to quit. His new job had paid as much, but it was a lot more expensive to live just outside of Chicago than a small town in Kansas.

Just as MJ finished her four years in hell – as she referred to high school – her mother had recovered sufficiently to return home. MJ claimed she just wanted to help, but her father and step-mother had made it clear that now that she was legally an adult, she was on her own. At least she could live rent free at her mother's while getting her degree. It had taken six years instead of four, as she had worked part-time at the factory and went to school part-time to pay for classes.

Late last year, her mother had taken her turn at messing with MJ's life. Still living rent free at her childhood home, even with the decent salary she made working out of the Kansas City office, had allowed MJ to bank a considerable amount of funds. But then her mother, Addie, had met Owen Banks. The retired police officer was visiting his cousin, Millie Bates, when the woman had introduced him to Addie King.

Within two months, Addie was sitting MJ down to tell her she was selling the house and moving to Texas to marry Owen. _"Oh, Marie, I appreciate you having been keeping me company all this time," _her beaming mother had said. _"But now we can both lead our own lives. You're too young and vital to be stuck here with me." _

But from the raised eyebrow of Owen Banks, MJ had doubted that he felt she had been doing her mother any favors. Soon, the house had sold – it was a nice house, centrally located and had collected decent rent while her mother had been "away" – and with her parents now deceased, Addie had been able to bank the money since the house had been a family residence to begin with. She had told MJ that the money would make sure they had a good nest egg for a rainy day.

Back at her desk now, MJ glared at the darkened skies. She hadn't thought anyone had noticed her looser hours. But there hadn't been a Tracy in sight for a couple of weeks and her immediate supervisor had been on compassionate leave following a death in the family, so MJ had felt she was due a bit of relaxing, something she hadn't gotten to do much of since transferring to the Big Apple.

Looking down at the work on her desk, MJ began to pull the files together. The Cyber Security division was now a reality and not scattered throughout the company. Like a few others in the company, she had wondered if Jeff Tracy had made up a job for his new daughter-in-law. But then MJ had read Katherine Tracy's profile – ex-FBI agent, dual degrees in cybermetrics and criminal justice, expert in computer crimes for the government…It would have been impressive if it wasn't so annoying.

MJ had yet to be brought into anything really exciting. Her current work wasn't anything cutting edge like some people were doing. It seemed like there had been some kind of security breach at the Towers last summer and MJ was reviewing upgrades that had been applied, with the consideration of adapting them throughout Tracy Enterprises. One thing that had been done was the improved back-up generator on the roof.

_"With this generator," _Mike Haddad, her immediate supervisor had told her shortly after she come to this office, two months ago, _"We can keep all security on-line, emergency lights and some computers. It will also maintain basic environmental functions and, well, of course, the penthouse."_

_"That is a given," a new voice had added. MJ and Mike had turned to see a noticeably pregnant woman approach. "You must be Marie King."_

_"MJ," she had corrected quickly. She had never really cared for her name._

_"This is Katherine Tracy," Mike had said. "She heads up the Cyber Security division."_

_"Scott's wife, right?" MJ had said, shaking the woman's hand. "Millie Bates mentioned you." MJ had not liked going into the small diner but if she wasn't in Kansas City, there really wasn't anywhere else to eat._

_"You're from Bailey?" Kate had asked with seemingly casualness. But her alert brown eyes showed this woman missed nothing._

_"On and off," MJ said dismissively. "Through middle school, then high school in Chicago, and then back to Bailey. But I was looking for more of a challenge, so here I am." That and needing a new place to live._

_"Scott must be getting excited," MJ changed the subject gesturing towards Kate's stomach. Personally, MJ couldn't believe any woman would be stupid enough to ruin her figure but she supposed it was necessary to keep the world turning. _

_"He was always so wrapped up in his baby brother, you would almost think Alan was his baby."_

_Kate smiled. She was immensely fond of her youngest brother-in-law. "Alan is a good kid and yes, Scott is getting anxious for the baby." Rubbing her stomach when the baby did a particularly spectacular roll, Kate grimaced. "He's not the only one."_

_MJ had been attending middle school with Scott when the boy had been injured saving the baby from kidnappers. She had soon found herself on the outside looking in when she had dismissively said she couldn't see what the fuss was all about. What had it mattered what happened to a dumb baby._

In the two months since then, MJ had rarely seen the woman but she had caught a few glances of her and her ever-increasing waist line. In MJ's opinion, Scott Tracy's wife should have been embarrassed to be seen like that but it seemed she was in the minority.

"Still here?" MJ looked up to see a security guard by her desk.

Grabbing her files, MJ locked them in a desk drawer and grabbed her briefcase and purse. "Just heading home, but I wanted my Saturday work to be ready."

The guard nodded approvingly. "Glad to see no one is taking advantage of Mr. Haddad's absence. Especially not with Mrs. Tracy on site this weekend."

"Mrs. Thompson said Mrs. Tracy was here, I am guessing she meant Kate, right?" Even though there were now three Tracy wives, everyone knew Kate was the only one to ever come to New York, but MJ prefered to act like she was as out of the loop as the people here were trying to make her.

"Her and Alan Tracy," the guard said as he walked MJ to the elevators. "He's a good kid. Mr. Tracy brought him down to celebrate his birthday. Hope Mr. Tracy gets back from DC or the kid isn't going to have much of a celebration tomorrow."

MJ smiled tightly. "Well, here's hoping he gets just what he deserves."

The elevator doors closed behind her, leaving a puzzled security guard. "What the heck did she mean by that?" The guard resumed his rounds, sure he was reading too much into the woman's comment. After all, everyone loved the Tracys. They were great people to work for. Who would wish them anything but the best? Definitely not anyone here in the Towers…

* * *

Jeff came out of the shower, rubbing his hair with a towel. He had hoped the hot shower would relax him enough that he could sleep.

Sprawling on the bed, Jeff turned down the volume of the television, even as he frowned at the weather report. It looked like he and Alan wouldn't have been going to the ball park even if by some miracle he could have got back there. Well, at least he could get there for dinner and a movie. Maybe there was something Alan wanted to see…

Picking up his phone, Jeff called the penthouse.

"Hey, Kate – is Alan awake? Oh. No, it's fine. Let him know in the morning I called. Better yet, the hearing isn't until nine. Tell him to call me when he gets up, I'll leave my phone on until the hearing begins." Jeff chuckled when Kate told him about the cookies – he hoped some would be left by the time he got back there – but frowned when Kate admitted what Alan had said. Hanging up, he lay back on the pillows, frowning.

He knew he had screwed up. His parents had raised him to always put family first. And in Jeff's zest to "save the world", he had almost lost one of the most precious parts of his own world – his youngest son. Not a lot of people knew it, but Jeff called his boys his "true treasures" – worth more to him than any amount of money or accolades. And he could have lost Alan.

That was part of what this weekend had been about. Last year the whole family had gotten together and celebrated Alan's birthday. It was also when they had found out Elizabeth was on the way and Scott had met Kate. This year, John was now safely back on the Island with his wife and baby, Scott and Kate were married and due to make him a grandfather for a second time, but most of the family wouldn't be there. Alan had insisted that it was fine, that he would have been ok even with staying at school. An early hurricane threatening the east coast was more important than a delayed birthday celebration, the teen had said.

But Jeff had seen the happiness in Alan's face when Jeff insisted that since the meeting about the new software was the Friday before Alan's seventeenth birthday, it was no bother for him to bring his youngest son down to New York. And producing box seats for a Red Sox – Yankees game (Alan was a die-hard Red Sox fan) had been a huge bonus. Now even if Jeff could make it back up, that would be postponed most likely thanks to a storm front approaching from the west.

"One point three billion dollars for a new stadium," Jeff grumbled as he slipped under the covers and turned out the lights, "and they couldn't even put a roof on the darn thing."

* * *

_**A/N - Convos next week. Any requests? BTW - that really is how much Yankee Stadium cost to build. Didn't include the cost of digging up part of the concrete when a Red Sox fan buried a team jersey there in an attempt to jinx the Yankees. Wonder what kind of hoo-doo got put on the BoSox this year cause they stunk like a five day old tuna fish sandwich. Laters! - CC**_


	4. Chapter 3 even if it says four

**Eye of the Storm**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own Thunderbirds or Numb3rs. MJ is my personal psycho - sad but true. And the song "Earth Angel" should be old enough to be public, me thinks...But just in case, don't own it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The light drizzle made what would have otherwise been a rather unseasonably warm and humid May morning more than bearable as Alan ran the last few steps of his five mile morning run. Shaking his blonde locks as he approached Tracy Towers, Alan smiled at the woman approaching the doors.

"Good morning," the teen smiled in his most disarming manner. Grabbing the door, he held it open for her. Since there weren't many people in the Towers that day, the revolving door was secured and only this door was accessible from the street.

MJ King glared at Alan. "Going for a casual look won't get you far," she snipped.

Alan chuckled. "No, but running in a business suit would be a pain. Not to mention, I'm still in high school."

Frowning, MJ looked Alan up and down. "You're not one of the summer interns?"

"Um, no," Alan said casually, not sure how to explain his business here.

"Alan!"

Alan and MJ both turned to the voice, Alan with a much friendlier expression.

"Hey, Kate," Alan grinned.

"Where have you been?" Kate asked as she began to fuss, grabbing paper towels from underneath a desk in the lobby and beginning to dry Alan off.

Alan chuckled as he weakly tried to dodge Kate's ministrations. "Kate! I'm fine," he laughed. "No point in drying me off, since my next stop is the showers."

Kate frowned. "Alan, we have a gym in the building, and your father would prefer you use that when in New York."

"And I prefer to run outside when I can," Alan countered. "Now – you going to keep trying to squeegee me off, or does someone want breakfast?"

"Alan -" Kate began only for Alan to interrupt.

"I'll even make you some coffee to go with your French toast," Alan said in a sing-song voice.

"Coffee?" Kate asked, looking like someone had offered her the world.

"Yeah, at this far along, it can't hurt, right?"

"And this is why you are my favorite brother-in-law," Kate beamed. Finally noticing MJ standing there, Kate kissed Alan's cheek

and sent him upstairs with a promise to follow.

"Ms. King," Kate said. "I hope to have that report in my in-box before you leave today. I know what you are capable of, or you would have never been transferred from Kansas City. If you don't feel up to the level of work we require here, I can transfer you back."

MJ tried not to glare at her boss. "That isn't necessary, Mrs. Tracy. I was just having an off week. I reviewed the report at home and have highlighted what needs to be worked on. You should have the report in your in-box by noon."

"Fine," Kate agreed. Any other thought was pushed aside for the moment when the lights flickered. Kate looked out the main door and saw a discarded newspaper rolling down the street. "You may want to make sure you are done by then. The weather is supposed to get really bad this afternoon and we have sent out a message that anyone working today can be excused up to four hours, if they want to leave before noon. The weather bureau said there could be wide spread power outages and we don't want anyone getting stuck."

"The Towers have a generator, don't they?" MJ asked.

"For the penthouse, as well as environmental and security systems," Kate agreed. "That in itself is huge enough. We'd need a separate building to have one to keep everything going."

Kate looked like she wanted to say something else when the baby gave her a hard kick. "Yeah, yeah, sport," Kate grumbled as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry too." She made her way to the elevator with a polite nod at MJ.

Sighing, MJ was about to head to the coffee shop in the lobby when she noticed it was still dark. "What the heck?" she grumbled.

"Coffee shop is closed," Ben, the security guard who had been quietly sitting in the lobby, unnoticed by either Kate or MJ. "Mrs. Tracy saw only three people were coming in today for comp time. So when Amber called out, she told her not bother calling anyone else in." Feeling bad for the young woman, the retired cop smiled at MJ.

"We have fresh coffee in the break room," Ben offered. "Brad and I are both on diets, I'm afraid, so there are only bran muffins."

"No thanks," MJ smiled tightly. "I'll grab a soda from the vending machine. But thank you," she said in false sincerity as she entered the waiting elevator. "I hate this place," she muttered as the doors closed.

Ben looked strangely at the now closed elevator doors and frowned. Shaking his head, he returned to watching the monitors. He could have sworn he heard…

"Nah," Ben muttered as he took a bite of his muffin. Frowning at the blandness of the muffin, he quickly swallowed some coffee to wash it down. "Lack of flavoring must be affecting my hearing," he grumbled. "Probably be better to eat cardboard. Darn Lipids."

* * *

"So," Alan asked as he served Kate and himself breakfast before sitting down. "Who was the ray of sunshine? She seemed a bit familiar."

"I doubt you remember her Alan," Kate said. "MJ King was from Bailey but would have moved away when you were, hmm, maybe two? Her parents divorced when she was in middle school, she did move in with her grandparents for a bit before ending up in Chicago with her father for high school. I saw from her records she then returned to Bailey, living with her mother while attending college in Kansas City. She held a part-time job at the plant there, data entry work, I believe until she graduated and then transferred to the City. But she still lived in Bailey. Her mother was living in Bailey during that time according to MJ's records but she moved about the same time as MJ – remarried and moved to Texas. She is still her daughter's next of kin."

"Would that be Addie King?" Alan asked.

Kate nodded, confused.

"Mrs. King was nice and Millie Bates liked her. I asked Jeannie what the sitch was and why a few of the older folks referred to the Kings as there having been a scandal. I guess Mr. King was boinking his secretary, who he later married, and their affairs were usually Friday nights at the secretary's apartment in Kansas City. Since he was supposedly working, his wife didn't question it. It was only when he started leaving early, claiming a sick aunt that he looked out for on Friday evenings to give her care-taker a break…Dad was sympathetic, seems it was about the same time as Grandpa being diagnosed with cancer. But MJ said something in front of my mother about her father wouldn't be at a school event because of his having to work evenings at Tracy Industries. Mom said something to Dad, Dad called Mr. King onto the carpet and the whole mess came out. For the sake of his family, Dad kept it quiet and allowed Mr. King to quit. But while he got another job, at the same rate of pay…" Alan sighed.

"One, thing to remember is that things cost more in Chicago than Bailey. So Mr. King divorced his wife, married the secretary and then tried to force his wife to sell the house so he'd have more money. Except the house was actually still owned by his now ex-wife's parents. The whole thing came out when Addie King took an overdose and ended up in a sanitarium for more than three years. Jeannie thinks the only reason Mr. King even took his daughter was because his ex-in-laws told him to either give up his parental rights or pay child support."

"Sounds like a real winner," Kate muttered.

"I don't really remember MJ," Alan continued before taking a sip of orange juice. "But I do remember Addie King. She was really quiet and nice. I didn't understand why at the time but when we were back in Bailey in November, I heard someone talking about her and I asked what they were talking about. Dad and Millie both insisted it was old gossip, and it wasn't nice to gossip, but Jeannie filled me and Billy in because she said it was better to know where the landmines were then to blow something up with a misstep."

Kate chuckled. That sounded like Scott's best friend.

"I know MJ went to school with Scott and Jeannie," Alan continued. "But Jeannie said the few times she'd seen MJ since then, MJ made it clear she didn't want to talk. How's this for dumb – according to something she said to Jeannie, apparently, she figures if Mom hadn't told Dad, then her parents wouldn't have divorced. Lame-o or what?"

Shaking her head, Kate sipped in pure pleasure the first cup of coffee she had had in months. "People aren't always rational about stuff like that," Kate assured her brother-in-law. "But secrets always come out – never forget that."

"Kate," Alan said as he shook his head when Kate looked longingly for a second cup of coffee – and settled for a glass of milk – before Alan continued.

"Considering the family business – and I do mean the _other _family business – that isn't a very comforting thought."

"Well, as long as she does her job," Kate said firmly, "she and I will have no problems. But if she thinks my being pregnant is going to mean she can slack off, she can forget it. I hired the best for this division and I expect the best out of them. If MJ King doesn't like that than Toto can just head back to Kansas."

"Wouldn't she be Dorothy?" Alan teased.

Kate shrugged, deciding not to say out loud that she was of the opinion that as bitchy as MJ was, Toto fit much better.

* * *

Virgil Tracy came into the kitchen as the family was finishing their meal.

Scott looked up, rubbed his eyes, and nudged his sister-in-law.

"Emily," Scott muttered. "I think I am losing it."

"You probably are," Emily said cheerfully. "But Virgil would still be here."

"There was a communications panel malfunction," Virgil said cheerfully. "So Brains came up to fix it. But he looked it over and decided to do a complete overhaul. So– I'm back."

"The proverbial bad penny," his wife teased as she received a kiss. "But seriously Scott – didn't you hear John yesterday when he said Brains was heading back up to Five? Or this today – like ten minutes ago – when Three landed?"

"I'd like to say that I just assumed it was Brains landing," Scott sighed. "But I guess I am distracted."

"Alan or Kate?" Emily asked with a small smile.

"Both," Scott allowed. "I really don't like Katie being in New York this far along -"

"But trying to stop a determined Kate is like trying to rope the wind," Gordon chuckled.

Scott nodded and took another sip of coffee. "And as for the Sprout – How are we supposed to be showing him that he matters to us when he is pushed aside for other things?"

"Scott," Sarah said firmly. "Alan understands. The storm off of the Atlantic Seaboard could be treacherous and the Thunderbirds are more than likely to be called in. What happened with Dad was pure chance."

"Not to mention it looked like the game would be called," Virgil said as he gratefully took a heaping platter from Onaha. "So as long as Dad makes it up for dinner, Alan will be happy."

"And if Dad doesn't, Alan will just say it's ok," Scott said morosely. "It's like the kid feels he's done something wrong and deserves whatever happens to him."

"You think he needs to talk with a therapist?" Emily asked before taking a sip of tea.

John kissed his wife before going back to giving Elizabeth her morning bottle. "No, Em – we think he needs to talk to us."

"Good luck with that one," Sarah grumbled. "He's a Tracy."

* * *

Jeff Tracy looked up from his second cup of coffee (oh, alright – third one, although he didn't think he should have to count the one he had in his room while getting dressed), and set it back onto the table when he saw Don and Robin Eppes enter the dining room. A discreet nod to the head waiter assured that the couple was promptly brought over to the table.

"This is an incredible area," Robin exclaimed after the waiter had taken their breakfast orders and left the trio to enjoy their coffee.

"Are those…I mean, that is original artwork on the walls…Don, that one is a Monet!"

Jeff chuckled. "I prefer the one next to it."

Don looked up at the painting Jeff gestured to and frowned. "It looks a bit like…well, it seems familiar."

"I think Kate has sent some pictures from the Island, hasn't she?"

Robin stared at the painting. "You let someone on your island to paint?"

Shaking his head, Jeff grinned before taking another sip of coffee. "He already lives there," Jeff murmured before explaining. "It's one of Virgil's, on loan from the White House. I swear, Max – he's the concierge – makes sure he has one of Virgil's paintings around whenever I come to DC. Hey," the billionaire shrugged, "if I have to be stuck in a hotel, it's going to be a nice one."

"Nice," Don sighed as he leaned back in order to allow his breakfast and juice to be set in front of him. "You do realize this is a five star hotel that frequently hosts heads of state and nobility?"

"More importantly," Jeff grinned, "they make a great cup of coffee."

The trio ate the gourmet food, making occasional comments about their children and their mutual unborn grandson – neither Jeff nor Don wanted anyone to say they had strategized before the hearing – before Jeff's phone rang. He glanced at the phone, smiling as he answered it.

"Hey, Alan," Jeff said. He chuckled at something his youngest said before continuing. "Well, I'm just having breakfast with the Eppes. I – Hi, Kate. Yes, your parents are here. Can I…"

Jeff sighed and handed the phone over to Don. "Your baby is demanding to talk to you before I can talk to my baby. Want to get her to hurry up?"

Robin chuckled as Don took the phone with a grin.

"Hi, Katie Bear. No, we aren't on our way to the hearing yet. It's at nine and it's not quite eight yet so we are eating breakfast. Oh. I didn't know your Uncle Charlie was in DC…Kate, Charlie doesn't need to be at the hearings…Fine, I will save him a seat. Yes, I know, he was the first person you learned facial recognition software strategies from." Don sighed and put on a long-suffering face.

"Katie, I am chalking that up to the hormones. I can neither arrest nor shoot anyone, especially not a U.S. Senator. Yes, I understand its Alan's birthday and…No. Kate, you stay in New York and – Kate, let me talk to Alan."

By this time Jeff and Robin had lost all interest in their food – they were laughing too hard.

"Hi Alan – happy birthday. Yes. Well, can you make sure Kate stays there and whatever you do, she isn't allowed any firearms. You let her have a coffee? Well, bribe her with another for lunch if she stays put, just add a lot of cream to it. OK. I'll try and get your Dad back to you in time…Oh, the game was postponed already? Huh. Yeah, we'll take care down here as well. OK, and happy birthday again – here is your dad."

Don handed the phone back to Jeff, chuckling as he said, "Good kid – think we could trade?"

Robin nudged Don as Jeff quietly spoke to his baby.

"You wouldn't trade Kate for anything in the world and you know it."

"Remember how irritable you were when you were pregnant?" Robin nodded so Don continued. "Remember how dangerous Kate can be under normal circumstances?" Again, Robin nodded, so Don started laughing.

"Combine the two and tell me if we shouldn't be seeking shelter."

Robin chuckled while Jeff hung up the phone, pushing his plate aside.

"Lose your appetite?" Robin asked gently.

Jeff smiled sadly. "He's a great kid. Told me not to come back today if it meant flying in bad weather and that his brothers already called and told him they were planning a big BBQ on the lanai when he comes back from school. Alan…Alan told me that he knows I did my best and we'll catch up later."

"Remember that song, "Cats in the Cradle"?" Don asked. When Jeff nodded, Don sighed. "My dad referenced it once when he was telling me to take more time with my kids. He and mom put personal desire and professional obligations second to being there for Charlie and me. I remember one baseball game…Dad was supposed to be on a plane. Instead he was in the stands and saw me hit the winning run. Dad being there was better than any sports trophy."

Don sighed as he sipped his coffee. "I still miss him."

Jeff nodded. He knew what Don meant in more ways than one.

Robin looked at her watch. "Come on – if we are going to catch a cab in this weather…"

"Mr. Tracy," Max, the concierge had approached the table and interrupted, saying, "The car is out front for you. Will your guests be joining you?"

Jeff nodded, glancing at the Eppes. "If anyone says anything, we are conserving fuel and helping the environment by carpooling."

Robin chuckled as she looked at her husband. "Come on – if you think I am getting in a cab when we can ride in comfort, you are nuts."

Holding up his hands, Don shook his head. "I bow to your wisdom, my love."

"Smart ass," Robin muttered as she exited the room.

Jeff just smiled, making Don look at him oddly. Finally, Jeff explained his amusement. "Our wives would have gotten on great." He sighed slightly before he hurried up. "Let's go before she leaves without us."

Don would have laughed if the risk hadn't been there, making him move just a bit faster…

* * *

John sat on the lanai, holding his daughter and watching her laugh and babble before she sighed and cuddled into his chest, sighing in pleasure.

"Someone's happy to see Daddy," Scott smiled as he approached his brother and niece.

"You'll be doing this with your son soon," John smiled as Elizabeth snuggled and cooed, making her father and uncle chuckle.

"Well," Scott grinned, tickling Elizabeth's feet, bringing forward baby giggles. "I don't think Baby Boy Tracy will be this adorable. He'll be classically handsome and dashing."

"He'll be a drooling mess that eats, sleeps and poops," Virgil cracked as he and Gordon came out.

"And that will continue into his teens if you decide to name him Baby Boy," Gordon snarked, tickling Elizabeth's tummy, smiling when the baby giggled again. "Hey, it's Tickle Me Elizabeth."

"Remember when Gordon had a Tickle Me Elmo?" John asked Scott.

"Yeah," Scott groused. "I hated that damn thing."

"Language," John scolded softly, eyeing his baby.

"Sorry," Scott blushed, looking around to make sure neither Emily nor Sarah heard him swear in front of the baby. Once he was sure it was safe, he mused, "Wonder what happened to that demonic doll?"

"It just stopped working," John said. "Mom thought it was the batteries, but…well, I often wondered if Fish Face hadn't tried to take it swimming."

"Nope," Virgil grinned, as he tickled under Elizabeth's chin. "I tried to see how the voice box worked. Dad would have given me heck for damaging one of my younger brother's toy, but frankly, I think he was just reveling too much in the silence."

"Virgil," Gordon gasped in mock dismay. "You killed Elmo."

"I didn't kill him," Virgil shrugged. "Just disabled him. Besides, that was one of the things that got me interested in medicine. Then Scott's knife wound a few years later sealed the deal."

"You see that, Little Bit?" John asked his daughter. "Family can inspire you or traumatize you."

"And sometimes," Emily said as she came onto the lanai. "They manage to do both at once." Looking over her brother-in-laws, she shook her head. "Haven't you guys anything better to do?"

"If I say no," Gordon asked, "will you be mentioning updating shots?"

"More than likely," Emily smirked, a full-blown grin emerging when the three brothers scattered.

"Your mommy," John whispered to his daughter, "can be very scary." At his wife's glare, John smiled at both of his girls. "When she isn't being breath-takingly beautiful."

"And someone needs a nap," Emily said, gesturing at their daughter before heading back inside. The weekly reports from Tracy Charitable Trusts wouldn't wait and John was supposed to be helping her with them. But she didn't have the heart to spoil this time with father and daughter.

Standing up, John walked around the lanai, softly singing to his daughter in an effort to get the drowsy baby to sleep.

"_Earth angel, Earth angel_

_Will you be mine?_

_My darling, dear_

_Love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love with you._

_Earth Angel, Earth Angel_

_The one I adore_

_Love you forever_

_And ever more_

_I'm just a fool._

_A fool in love with you…"_

"She asleep?" Sarah asked as she smiled from the doorway of the house she shared with Virgil.

John nodded, smiling as he went into his own house to put his daughter to bed.

"Someday," Virgil grinned from behind her.

"When I finish my training," Sarah sighed. Turning to her husband, she kissed him and grinned. "Gordon is helping Kyrano with inventory, John needs to help Emily with the Trust reports, Scott owes Dad a report for Tracy Aeronautics…"

"And I need to inventory the medical supplies," Virgil sighed.

"Nope," Sarah smirked. "I already did it."

"Oh," Virgil said in surprise. "I suppose I could paint or maybe I could…"

"I have an idea what you can do," Sarah grinned. "I know we aren't ready to be parents, but how do you feel about practicing?"

"You know what I always say," Virgil snickered as he let his wife lead him into their villa. "Practice makes perfect."

* * *

Professor Charles Eppes, author, consultant, mathematic genius and a dozen other titles he'd rather not think about, waved as his brother and sister-in-law came into the hallway leading to the Senate hearing room.

"Don," Charlie grinned before leaning over to kiss his sister-in-law's cheek. "Robin – I wasn't expecting you."

"We could say the same thing," Robin said. "But I figured since I am still listed as a Special Prosecutor for the Justice Department, I could make sure I was here to keep the FBI's head honcho from doing any harm."

"No, that would be your daughter," Don grumbled. "I can see why Jeff Tracy didn't want Kate coming down here."

"My daughter?" Robin's eyebrows raised before turning to Charlie. "OK, which of us has had anger management issues which our daughter seems to have inherited, along with her eyes and hair?"

"I was never that bad," Don protested.

"At least Kate will be better once her hormones have settled," Robin said before leading the way into the hearing room.

"I give that about thirty years," Charlie muttered making Don chuckle before both brothers put on their best "innocent"face and followed Robin in.

Jeff Tracy eyed Andrew Jolin, of New Age Electronics, across the hearing room. The man was sitting way too close to CIA Chief Hal Bascom for Jeff's comfort. But it was a small hearing room…

Yeah, sure.

"Yes, Bascom is supporting New Ages' program," Luke Ross, head of the NSA said as he sat down next to Jeff. Ross grinned at Charlie Eppes – having worked many times with the genius before – as he came in with Don and Robin Eppes.

"Why?" Jeff asked. "Our program is faster, better and we are offering it for less."

"But New Age is willing to allow a back door for the CIA," Ross admitted.

"We reviewed the possibility of that," Jeff said, annoyed. "The back door leaves the program opening to sabotage. A hacker could exploit it, and make it useless."

"That and the fact the chief designer at New Age is the former roommate of Bascom's son," Ross added. "You know those Ivy Leaguers."

"Three of my sons attended Ivy League schools," Jeff grumbled. "We would never let that interfere with the security of our country."

"And don't forget," Charlie said as he leaned forward. "My first college was Princeton."

"Virgil went to Princeton," Jeff said as he smiled back at the man.

"Yeah, we talked about that at the wedding," Charlie said. "All those years and so much had never changed. By the way, has Fermat decided if he is coming to Cal-Sci yet?"

"I think he is leaning towards MIT," Jeff admitted. "Brains would feel better if Fermat remained with Alan."

"Well," Charlie said, "I can offer to have Fermat live in the garage." At Jeff's surprised look, both Eppes brothers chuckled but it was Don who explained.

"Charlie converted the garage into a studio apartment for our father. That way Dad could be close by but still maintain some independence. Edward lived in it for a while but he just bought a beach house in Malibu. So Fermat could live there and attend Cal-Sci, independence with family close at hand."

"Fermat is your family," Robin said gently. "Which makes him Kate's family, which makes him ours."

"I'll let the Hackenbackers know," Jeff said, trying to push down the warm feeling he was getting from the moment. "It could make a real difference to them."

Any other conversation ended when the five senators, led by Minnesota Senator Whitney "Witt" Simpson entered the room. From the annoyed look on the other politicians, you could presume – correctly – that no one wanted to be there. No one but the self-satisfied Senator Simpson. Jeff knew from Kate's intelligence work on the woman that the senator had grander ambitions and calling a hearing like this could only serve her goals. If they sided with New Age, she was routing out cronyism. If they sided with Tracy Enterprises, it was assuring the American people got the most bang for their buck. She couldn't lose.

Jeff really didn't like that woman. And missing Alan's birthday meant he now completely loathed her…But he put on his best business face and stood as the hearing was called to order.

"Play ball," Jeff muttered.

* * *

MJ King looked up from her computer and backed away from the computer terminal. She had worked most of the night on the program and it hadn't taken much for her to get it up and implemented. Now as she let the computer program run it's start-up menu, MJ decided now was a perfect time to get another energy drink.

OK, so it was her third drink already – no problem. She had drank several last evening as she worked on the program at home. Usually, after five to seven drinks of energy drinks, MJ would relax at night by downing a few drinks. But her usual drinks had been substituted with another Red Bull.

And while she was here, MJ figured she could get a head start on the work assignment for next week. But she just needed one more drink. Ignoring the food, MJ swiped her card and selected another drink. Turning around, MJ almost dropped her can when Alan Tracy emerged from the shadowy hallway.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Alan said cheerfully. "No apples upstairs and I want to whip up a small fruit salad." He waved his ID card and selected two apples. Turning back to MJ, he politely smiled.

"I'm surprised you are still here," Alan said. "According to security, its Kate, me, you and two security guys name Boo…Well, actually Ben and Brad." Looking out the window, Alan frowned. "According to the weather reports, not only is the front approaching from the west, but Tropical Storm Alysha is impacting up from the south. They are predicting 40 to 50 mile winds, four or five inches of rain, which could cause some street flooding, and plenty of lightening strikes. All in all, massive power outages are likely. We don't want you getting stuck here."

"I live three blocks from here," MJ said. "I'll be fine. Worse case scenario – I can crash on the couch in the break room."

Alan watched MJ before deciding to be nice. "I heard about your mom's marriage. Congrats."

MJ stiffened, wondering if Alan knew how much she loathed him. The fact that he so resembled that trouble making bitch, Lucy Tracy, made it worse and she had trouble biting her tongue.

Continuing in the silence, Alan remained cheerful. "I thought you seemed familiar but when Kate mentioned you were from Bailey, I remembered your mom. Mrs. King was such a nice lady. It's nice when, well, nice things happen to nice people."

Alan chuckled. "That sounded corny, didn't it? Well, take care – I don't want to leave Kate alone for long." He looked around and sighed a bit. "Not how I pictured celebrating my birthday. But you can't have everything. And at least the penthouse will remain powered so we'll be fine."

Reaching the elevator, Alan waved cheerfully. "Take care, MJ."

Gulping down half of the energy drink, MJ's thoughts flipped as rapidly as her heart racing. "He was spying on me," MJ mumbled, pacing back and forth in front of the rainy windows. When the lights above flickered, MJ smirked.

"Yeah, all the comforts of home up among the clouds for the pantheon of the gods," MJ muttered in annoyance before heading to the supply closet. Picking the lock, she grabbed a few added tools…Now to head to the roof and make their stay at Mt. Olympus not quite so comfortable.

* * *

Replies

A/N Replies by Millie and Jeff

Jeff – Hi, Jeff Tracy here. CC is having an off day...

Millie – I've read what that young lady puts Alan through. I think she's been a bit off all along.

Jeff – Maybe. Anyhow, I'm sure you all remember Mildred Bailey Bates, Jean's mom and one of my oldest friends?

Millie – Why thank you, _Jefferson. _And don't forget, you are three months my senior, Gramps.

Jeff – I think we should just get started.

Artic-Fox 14: _Great chapter as usual and I loved the Kate/Alan moment so adorable. Can't wait for Alan to get hurt :) would it bug Scott that much if Alan worked for Kate's dad?_

Millie – I think I understand why Kate and Jean keep running background checks on some of these people.

Jeff – And by the way, I would object to one of my sons becoming an FBI agent.

Millie – And Scott would go ballistic if it was Alan.

Sammygirl1963: _Awesome chapter of course. Oh how I hate men who think that a woman's place is in the kitchen. That Bascom fella really needs to move into the 21st century, before Kate puts him in his place!_

I really do feel for Alan and the way he feels so left out at times by his  
family, not knowing if they (Jeff) really need him when Alan is the glue that  
actually keeps them together.

Jeff (smiles) – My baby really is our glue.

Millie – Well, that explains why he gets stuck in so many bad situations.

Jeff (groans) – Bad, Silly Millie – bad.

Hedgi: _As usual, I love it. Wonderful work. I love the relationship between Alan and  
Jeff, you've done a great job capturing those emotions. Not sure what else to  
say. I hope MJ gets just what *she* deserves, which from the looks of things  
is nothing good. :D_

Jeff – My boys really are the most important thing in my life. But what is it about Bailey women?

Millie – Excuse me?

Jeff – Women from Bailey, not the family.

Millie – And I repeat – Excuse me?

Jeff – There is nothing I can say to get out of this, is there? Next reply, please.

Hersheykiss24: _loved it as usual :) Now to balance reading your fanfictions and doing school work -_- I hate college_

Jeff – Education is important.

Millie – Tempered with occasional breaks so they don't lose it.

Jeff – How do you explain CC?

Millie – Lost cause.

Darkflame's Pyre: _Right. So we've got Bascom with a thing against pregnant women, we've got another idiot set against Jeff and something he did out of kindness, a heck of  
a storm, and a kid going to be alone on his birthday. Have I got all of that  
right?_

I really loved the time that Kate and Alan had together. My mouth was watering  
more than Jeff's over those cookies!

Looking forward to what you've got up your sleeves this time.

Millie – That was a fairly accurate summary. Jeff – are you pouting?

Jeff – I love chocolate peanut butter cookies.

Millie – I'll make you a chocolate peanut butter cream pie.

Trillianus: _CC comes through again with another scintillating update...:-)_

Jeff – I'm just impressed they spelled scintillating correctly.

Amitris: _Hurraaay! John is earth-bound when something happens(I'm guessing flood) this time! He'll be in the rescue not stuck on 5! *Crazy dancing*_

You made me emotional again with the whole Alan angst, CC! *sniff sniff*  
Can't wait for more!

Jeff – These people love my older sons in danger and Alan suffering emotionally!

Millie – Don't be silly, Jeff. They like Alan in danger AND suffering emotionally.

Jeff – He's with a hormonal Kate. He's in plenty of danger.

JoTracy123: _Really enjoying this story. So can't wait to see what happens to Alan in this  
story. And can't believe that Virg is up on five. So make sure you update this  
soon._

Jeff – Well, I like the twists of this chapter.

Millie – It is nice the family is together.

Jeff – Except I am in DC and Kate and Alan are in New York.

Millie – Picky, picky.

Starrdancerr: _Awesome again! Poor Alan. Does Bailey grow psychotic crazy ladies? They tend to come from there a lot._

Millie (frosty tones): EXCUSE ME?

Jeff – um, Hi. RUN.

Lexiet5: _Well I'm suspicious of that little witch MJ and that sleazy Balsam already.  
Just waiting for the trouble to start now. Great chapter,especially loved that  
last paragraph of jeffs. Very true. Can't wait to see what trouble Alan will  
be in next. Loved best the dialogue between my two personal faves John and  
Virgil. So I vote for them to do convos please._

Jeff – Sorry. You get Millie and me.

Millie – Hmm. They should be happy to get us. We are very busy people.

Bookfanatic67: _I think they need to test the water in Bailey. The women are either awesome or crazy. Not that it's a problem it makes for good characters. Still trying to  
figure out what's coming next, but a little torture for the readers can be a  
good thing._

Jeff – Don't be dumb – they are not necessarily awesome or crazy.

Millie – That's right.

Jeff – Some are both.

Millie – Forget about that pie.

sam1: _What the heck is Bascom's problem? And please tell me that you're going  
to make him and MJ hurt in some way. They're both nasty people._

Poor Alan...even though the Tracys have come a long way in improving their  
relationship with Alan, he still has some doubts. Hope Jeff puts some of those  
doubts to rest soon.

I had to read the convo between John and Virgil a couple of times to make sure  
I got it right. hee hee.

Millie – What's Bascom's problem? He's a man.

Jeff – Hey!

Millie – But seriously, some people are alive only because it's illegal to shoot them.

Jeff – OK, that one I agree with.__

Misterida: _aw poor Alan, I hope Jeff can get back in time although I have a feeling that  
it isnt likely! Great chapter; I am looking forward to seeing where this one  
goes! (How about Alan and Scott for the convos?)_

Jeff – Well, I sure am going to do my best to get back there.

Millie (pats his cheek) – We know Jeff – we know.

Mizz-Shy-Gurl: _Loving the story. Glad we've already met this story's psycho. Bailey seems to be a bit full of them. Let's hope she starts hurting Alan soon._

Jeff- "Hope she starts hurting Alan soon"?!

Millie (sighs) I'll have Jeannie start running a background check.

THUNDERBIRD MOM: _Hey great chapter! Love the inter-action of conversations.  
Wouldn't it be great if Alan somehow could work for Don for a short time. :)  
Would that raise a few eyebrows! Anxiously waiting for next update._

Jeff – My sixteen –

Millie – Seventeen as of chapter three.

Jeff – Fine, seventeen year old son is not working for the FBI. I don't know who would stroke out first – Scott or myself.

Millie (snickers) – Probably Don because then he would have to worry about Alan.

Millie – OK, so CC wants to thank everyone who reviewed even if they didn't make it into our conversation. Her family is stressing out a bit. Her father is having serious health problems again and when she isn't working two jobs or taking care of her family –

Jeff – Or torturing mine.

Millie – True...But she reads and appreciates all the feedback. More soon.


	5. So this is chapter four

**Eye of the Storm**

_**Disclaimer - Don't own Thunderbirds. Or Numb3rs. **_

_**It's a bit short but I couldn't resist ending it where I did...(insert evil grin now)**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

MJ downed another Jolt cola and double checked her equipment. Bolt cutters, needle nose pliers and wire cutters. If she couldn't reprogram the computer terminal that controlled the back up generator, a few cut wires should do the trick. Let's see even all that lovely Tracy money get a repairman out on a Saturday in a rain storm.

She didn't see what she was doing as really wrong…after all, they would just be made uncomfortable. It's not like it could kill them not to have any power…

* * *

Kate waddled – really there wasn't any other word for it – into the kitchen. She watched as Alan set up lunch on the table. "What's for lunch, Kiddo?"

"Fruit salad, chicken salad sandwiches and sweet tea. If you are nice, I'll bring out some cookies and add a cup of coffee for you afterwards," Alan said as he finished spreading the freshly made chicken salad over the wheat bread. Topping the salad with lettuce, he cut the sandwiches and put them carefully on a plate, adding carrot sticks in place of pickles on the side.

Kate peeked in the fruit salad. Apples, grapes, strawberries, blueberries and crumbled feta – it looked good. But her mother always added walnuts. Looking through the cabinets, she found a small package of walnut pieces. Well, it wasn't what Mom used, but it would do, Kate thought as she sprinkled the walnuts over the fruit and mixed it in thoroughly.

* * *

Jeff listened with tight lips as it was implied – implied, mind you, never actually said – that the FBI was pushing the software because it was designed by the Don Eppes' daughter. Subtle hints of the FBI being in bed with Tracy Enterprises had begun to annoy the billionaire.

"Pfft," Charlie muttered to Robin. "The only time anyone from the Bureau was in bed with Tracy Enterprises was when Kate was still an agent. And I really doubt any business was discussed then."

"Charlie!" Don groaned, covering his eyes. "I don't want to ever – and I mean ever – think of my little girl as doing anything but sleeping in a bed."

"Then how do you explain our soon to be mutual grandchild?" Jeff murmured, making Robin, Charlie and Luke Ross chuckle.

"Well, according to Kate," Robin whispered, "it more than likely wasn't a bed but an old barn."

"Oh man," Jeff groaned. "Scott's son was conceived in the same place he was?"

Jeff hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until he realized that all the Eppes – and the head of the NSA – we staring at him, jaws dropped. Jeff just shrugged.

"I was young once, too, you know."

* * *

"John, do you have the figures for…" Emily froze as she entered Jeff Tracy's home office. "What on Earth…John Glenn Tracy, what is all this – this stuff!"

"H-hello, Em-Emily," Brains said from the vid phone.

"Professor," Emily said with a smile.

"Where's Little Bit?" John asked as he adjusted a device.

"Tin-Tin is finishing some homework while watching Elizabeth," Emily said. "Now fess up, you two. What is all this?"

"W-We…Met…" Brains sighed and rolled his eyes. "Storm stuff."

John laughed before looking over the equipment. "Brains thought this would be the perfect chance to test out the meteorological equipment he's been working on."

"Is this Tropical Storm Alysha?" Emily asked as she gestured to one monitor. "It doesn't seem to be moving much." Emily knew from the news that morning that the storm had made landfall the night before, drenching Florida before moving into Georgia and the Carolinas.

"That's what has us so worried," John admitted, catching Brains' grim nod. "The Savannah River is at flood stage and the dam is also looking like it might give. Most of the National Guard has been focused on that."

"What's the highlighted area here?" Emily asked, looking at the map.

"Little place called Reidsville," John explained. "When the Ohoopee River changed course a bit a few years ago, they built a dam just outside of town. But it looks like the people may have made some "technical errors"" John snidely added. If there was one thing the Tracys couldn't stand, it was people who didn't build things to high enough standards – and then other people had their lives put at risk because of it. Jeff Tracy didn't tolerate it in business and it frustrated them no end how many of the rescues International Rescue was called out on was because of shoddy workmanship.

"How many people may be at risk?" Emily asked.

"There are two thousand people in the town, including surrounding farms," John said somberly. "Some people have already been evacuated but its slow going. A lot of the roads are dirt roads so…"

"Local authorities are trying to get a couple of thousands people out of a sprawling rural area though mud," Emily finished grimly. She had been at the scene of enough disasters as medical personnel to understand.

"We contacted the Governor," John sighed. "Offering to help. He said he'll call us if he needs us but that he is sure his National Guard can handle the whole thing."

"Jackass."

Emily blinked and looked up at Brains before smiling slightly. "Why, Professor Hackenbacker – I do declare. Such language."

Brains blushed but before he could say anything, the alerts went off on Thunderbird Five. Making sure John and Emily could still here, he answered the call. John's face was chiseled as he turned to Emily and motioned for her to alert his family – International Rescue was headed to Georgia.

* * *

Jeff did his best not to roll his eyes at the last comment from Senator Simpson. "With all due respect, Senator," Jeff said calmly. "We have proven the viability of our product, Tracy Enterprises was approached by the government –not the other way around – and our product is more cost effective, working with much of the current system."

"Ah, yes," Simpson murmured, looking at her notes. "And there is the fact that Katherine Tracy knew exactly what to use. A reflection of her former status as a government employee?"

"Actually," Jeff said looking at his notes, "that research was done by another employee, Matt Tsu. And if you look at our proposal notes, you can see that the references come from public records. Freedom of Information Act, don't you know?" Seeing Senator Simpson was about to wind up for another round, Jeff raised his hand.

"You know what? This is an incredible waste of my time. And yes, Senator, I am aware it is a Saturday and you are right – I didn't have to cancel any business meetings to be here. I had personal business scheduled. This is my youngest son's birthday and I had wanted to spend the weekend with him, not listening to the posturing of politicians. You can go with an inferior product but I hope you don't plan on trying to cover up the fact that in order to satisfy a major campaign contributor - again, a matter of public record – you want to put their product in place of ours. Unlike the New Age's program, Tracy Enterprises' program can easily be adapted for private industry for which we can earn far more money since we would probably also need to sell additional hardware. Frankly, I don't care. But let me know before the end of next week, so we can have Marketing set up some test models. Kate wants all this in motion before she starts maternity leave and the baby is due in two weeks."

Don and Charlie looked at Jeff in drop-jaw amazement, but Robin just chuckled. "I think our Kate is rubbing off on him," she murmured as the billionaire stood up, grabbed his brief case and turned to leave. The Eppes moved to join Jeff – they were feeling rather annoyed as well – when CIA Chief Hal Bascom stepped forward.

"Mr. Tracy, if you leave, I will personally recommend we go with New Age," the man sneered.

"Fine," Jeff shrugged. "I don't use public transport and neither does my family. I hope no one you care about will be flying the friendly skies any time soon." Jeff knew it sounded cold, but frankly, he didn't give a damn.

Bascom turned, glaring at Don. "This is all down to your daughter, Eppes. If she had done the job the government trained her to do, instead of making a play for some rich guy's son. Your little bimbette wasn't satisfied with getting a job with the Tracys, she had to marry one of them, guaranteeing she'd be listened to. And don't think we can't all count – the hasty wedding didn't fool anyone. She made sure Scott Tracy would marry her, using one of the oldest tricks in the books. She might have a nice title next to her name, but she earned it the old fashion way – on her -"

POW!

The entire room was staring at where Hal Bascom lay on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose before turning en masse to stare at the person who had punched him.

Robin Eppes was rubbing her hand, grumbling at the skinned knuckles. "Damn it, that hurts."

"Robin," Charlie gasped in surprise before giving into laughter. "Man, did you marry the right Eppes brother."

Robin grinned at her brother-in-law before leaning forward. "Consider yourself lucky – I'm not the armed one."

"Mr. Bascom," Jeff said coldly while offering Robin his arm. "I will be filing a formal complaint against you on my daughter-in-law's behalf. Considering the improprieties of your involvement in this whole mess, you should be the last one saying anything. And personally, my family is delighted to have Kate as a member and is very excited about the baby – children may be unplanned but they are not mistakes, rather wonderful surprises. To imply this baby is anything else is an insult to my family and one the Tracys will not allow to go unanswered."

As they left the room, Robin murmured softly to Jeff, "Sounds like an old argument."

Behind them, the Eppes brothers stilled, wondering if anyone else had said something about Kate. But Jeff spoke quietly, with a touch of sadness.

"Alan wasn't exactly planned." Jeff said with a sad smile. "But Lucy always called him our Little Surprise. I call him the last gift she ever gave the family. Sadly, some people have – even to Alan's face – called him a mistake. But how could something that gives so much joy ever be a mistake? My mother used to say, God always has a plan. We may be too close to see it, but it will be there and in the end, it will be right."

"Bascom is just lucky Scott didn't hear that," Jeff sighed.

"Forget Scott," Charlie laughed. "I'd be more worried about Kate."

As they headed towards the parking garage, the group nodded. Even nine months pregnant, Kate was still a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

The Thunderbirds had gathered in Command and Control, Tin-Tin having suited up in case extra hands were needed, having passed over Elizabeth to her mother, Onaha, since Emily would be running command.

"Alright," Emily sighed, making contact with her husband's eyes and returning a small smile. She rarely ran Command, but Jeff was of the belief that even the non-active Thunderbirds should be able to handle that task, freeing up another body whenever possible.

"Brains will continue to feed you data on the storm," Emily said to Scott. "Your point of contact is a Richard Sanderson– the Sheriff. He's the one who tried to call in the National Guard. According to someone from the OEM in Georgia, the dam looks like it could go any time but they are realistically considering three hours before it breaks. Half of Reidsville has yet to be evacuated –approximately eleven hundred people. Sheriff Sanderson hopes to have that cut in half again before you get there. Most people who aren't still in their homes are waiting for help at the elementary school, but there are only so many buses to get them out of town. The Sheriff's Department is focusing on getting to the people who haven't gotten to the school yet."

"I can be on scene in approximately forty minutes," Scott said. "And the rest of you should be arriving in Two within fifteen minutes of that. Time is of the essence. Thunderbirds are go!"

Emily keyed in the commands to send her family to the ships, watching in silence as they departed. She remained still and silent until she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Emily looked up into Kyrano's understanding face and smiled sadly.

"It never gets any easier, does it?"

"No, it does not," Kyrano said wisely. "I will bring you some tea and Onaha will bring Elizabeth in when it is time for her to be fed. If you wish, I can take over while you tend to her."

"Thank you, Kyrano," Emily said warmly, reaching up to kiss the man on the cheek.

"You know, the Tracys were very lucky to find you."

"Oddly enough," Kyrano smiled as he left the room, "I have always felt I was the lucky one."

Emily sighed and began to monitor the weather reports. It was still raining in Georgia and things were starting to look bad…

* * *

Alan looked up at a small television in the kitchen and turned it on.

"Alan," Kate admonished. "No television during meal times."

Shrugging, Alan continued to watch even as he set a pitcher of sweet tea on the table.

"Just checking the progress of the storms. Hey," he said, turning to Kate. "The Thunderbirds have been called out to a rescue in Georgia. A dam is breaking in some small town. Redville? Nope, Reidsville."

Kate's lips tightened for a moment. She hated the idea that she couldn't help. Jeff was even reluctant to have her in Command and Control this close to her due date.

"And the storms heading our way are getting bad too," Alan sighed. As if to back the teenager up, wind rocked the French doors that led to the patio. Alan had made sure to secure the furniture out there before he had went on his run this morning but he could still see things moving slightly. "Wow,"he murmured, studying the weather maps. "Some tornadoes even – like I need that again," he muttered, making Kate laugh.

"Stay inside this time," Kate said, pouring glasses of tea for both of them before scooping fruit salad onto each plate.

Alan turned off the television as he joined Kate, setting sandwiches on both plates.

Seeing Kate making notes on a data pad, he smiled, pulling out his own laptop.

"What are you working on?" Kate asked, absently correcting a report before moving onto the next one. Seeing MJ King's work, she focused on it, pleased to see it was now up to the level she knew the woman was capable of.

"I have to do a report for Modern Studies; we were randomly given names of individuals that were felt to have made significant contributions to modern society, in categories from politics to technology. Fifty names were mentioned in the text, I received one name and we couldn't change names with anyone else. There are forty five people in the three classes so…"

Alan's voice trailed off, making another note before heading off on another research trail based on a reference. Kate frowned as she took a bite of fruit salad, loving the taste of walnuts. They rarely had anything with walnuts on the Island. Frowning more, Kate realized she couldn't recall anything with walnuts. She knew Scott and Jeff both liked them, she had seen them eat food with them. Kate would ask Onaha about it later.

"So who did you get?" Kate asked, as she watched Alan absently eat his sandwich.

"Jefferson Grant Tracy," Alan smirked, looking up in amusement at Kate who started to choke on a grape. "Yeah, that was Dad's reaction, too."

Kate giggled, finding the humor in it as well. Alan was about to reach for another sandwich when Kate shook her head. "Alan, eat some fruit first."

Alan picked up his fork, his eyes never leaving the computer screen as he speared an apple slice and a strawberry. Writing down another fact with his right hand, his left hand moved the fruit salad towards his mouth…

* * *

_**Reidsville is a real place. It does not, however, have a damn, shoddy or not. I have been assured by a resident that the roads are a royal pain when there is too much rain. **_

_**Next chapter will be a convo...who will be next? - CC**_


	6. Chapter Five, maquerading as Six

**Eye of the Storm**

**Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - Don't own Thunderbirds or Numb3rs. Too tired to argue about it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Charlie was casually talking with Jeff about…well, to be honest, Don wasn't quite sure what the pair was discussing. Usually, Amita was too polite to do "tech talk" around Don, but the elder brother could long recall all the times Charlie and Larry would do that. Don usually gave up early any attempt to follow, but their father used to love to hear his youngest and the physicist ramble on. Losing Larry shortly before Alan Eppes' death had devastated the professor. But among the Tracys, Charlie found people who could understand the academia that had always been his refuge from the storms of life.

"Do you understand half of what they are talking about?" Don whispered to his wife.

"Some," Robin grumbled, rubbing her hand.

"Are you alright?"

Robin looked up to see Jeff Tracy watching her with concern.

"May I?" Jeff asked, gesturing to Robin's hand. When Robin stretched it out, Jeff gently probed the hand.

"I think you may want to see a doctor," Jeff said gently. "It looks like it may be broken."

"I'm sure it's just sore," Robin disagreed. "I'll go home and put some ice on it. If it is still bothering me Monday, I'll call my PCP."

"What are you - An engineer who moonlights as an orthopedist?" Charlie teased while Don frowned, not sure why it felt off to him.

"I have five very active sons," Jeff shrugged. "Basic medical skills are part and parcel for me."

The Eppes all chuckled, although Robin's was a bit strained.

Just then, Charlie's i-Phone beeped. Looking down, he frowned. "I told them that there would be problems there," Charlie sighed. Seeing the interest of the others in the car, he explained. "I was asked to help evaluate the structural viability of several dams in Georgia by the former governor of that state. But when the information was published, the incoming governor claimed it was a last ditch effort by a defeated administration to make him look bad. It was his company that built one of the dams we said would not be able to handle the stress of repeated high water events."

"Like Georgia has had this year?" Jeff said grimly, wondering if the boys were getting ready for action.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed again. "There's two dams at risk and with one of them being in Savannah, all of the National Guard was devoted to there. A second dam, one that isn't even all that old, is about to burst and flood a town of about two K – half of that is farming community."

"So they are all spread out?" Jeff said grimly.

"Exactly," Charlie said. "And according to this, they are sending International Rescue to the small town."

"The Thunderbirds," Don said with a scoffing sound. "You know how I feel about secret organizations, Charlie."

Robin shook her head. "Don, you had this argument plenty of times with your father and brother before. And after that mess with the Hood, I can completely agree with them. According to Michael Kensington – you remember him, Charlie, right? The prosecutor I introduced you to from London? - well, he prosecuted the Hood for the World Court. And he told me the rumors of the Hood attacking the Thunderbirds home base and trying to murder not only the Thunderbirds but the teenage son of the Commander, were all true. They have families, but their lives that are already at risk with what they do. Should we endanger them further – endanger their families - by exposing them to the world?"

Don shook his head. "Honey, it just doesn't set right with me. Who are they to determine the greater good? How can they select who to help?"

Charlie frowned. "Don, in the years they have existed, all they have done is shown up, helped and left. They don't ask any payment or recognition – just to help. I'm right – you know it. Robin knows I'm right. And – hey, Jeff, you agree with me, right? I mean, how would you feel if you had family on International Rescue?"

Jeff, who had been taking a sip of coffee to hide his discomfort at the conversation, started to choke at that comment.

Charlie pounded Jeff on the back. "Are you alright?"

"Went down the wrong way," Jeff gasped. Forcing his breathing back to normal, he gave a tight smile. "Change of subject – I am heading back to New York. Any messages for Kate?"

Robin began to excitedly rattle off several things while Don and Charlie exchanged glances. What was up with Jeff Tracy?

* * *

Alan set his fork back down as he looked over his notes. "Huh. Kate, you know Dad's first space mission – the one he was the hero of?"

Kate didn't even look up from her own reports. "Kiddo, any kid who paid the least amount of attention in school knew about that mission. Why?"

Pulling up another article, Alan made a note before reaching for his fork again. "According to this report, Dad was on the Beta Team for that mission – the back-up astronauts," he explained. "But the engineer, a Navy Lieutenant named Adam Mann, suffered a severe allergic reaction five days before the mission was due to launch. Mann, who was allergic to apple, had some chicken at a restaurant that had been cooked using apple juice. He went into anaphylactic shock and was rushed to the ER. Mann recovered but wasn't allowed on the mission and Dad took his place. In a later interview, Lieutenant Mann admitted he would have never considered the option Dad took that not only saved the mission, but probably saved the life of most if not all of the crew."

"All that because he was allergic to something he ate, huh?" Kate responded as she typed in a few notes.

"Hey, I can sympathize," Alan muttered as he set the fork down once more to make some more notes.

"Because of the penicillin?" Kate asked. "That shouldn't come up that often." As far as Kate knew, it had only happened twice – once when Alan was a toddler and then again after the hit and run incident two years earlier.

"Nah," Alan said as he went to pick up his fork again while still reading the on-line article. "Because of the walnuts."

"You're allergic to walnuts?" Kate said in a startled voice.

"Yeah, they discovered it at one of my boarding schools and since I switched schools soon after, Dad was never informed and I sure as hell wasn't about to admit to any weaknesses with my brothers. Not to mention, Dad and I didn't talk back then – we bellowed," Alan chuckled, now able to recall the massive fights between him and his father with some humor.

"So Gordon, being a dumb ass, plays a prank on me – which I kinda deserved, long story – and tampered with a pasta salad. He put laxative in it," Alan said with a grimace. "Only thing is, to mask the laxative taste, Gordon sprinkled walnuts in. They had been in the pasta long enough to make them soft so I didn't know until it was too late."

Alan shook his head, tapping his fork on his plate. "God, Kate – I can't remember a lot, but I can remember Dad holding me and begging me to keep breathing. Now everyone carries epi pens with them if I am around. Or did they forget to give you one?" Alan joked before spearing some of the fruit and raising it to his mouth.

"No!" Kate screamed as she knocked the fork – and Alan's plate – away from him.

Alan stared at his sister-in-law like you would a ticking bomb.

"Kate," he finally said. "If you wanted more fruit salad, there is plenty there."

"Fruit salad – walnuts," Kate sobbed.

"Kate," Alan laughed. "I made the salad. No walnuts. In fact, after Emily did a whole run-down about the risks of cross contamination, Dad decided – and everyone else agreed – no walnuts on the Island, ever. When I got a rash from some walnut oil-treated furniture, Dad even banned any walnut stuff from the Tower. Well, an employee can have it themselves, but none up here. Dad can be a tad overprotective."

"I f-found a small packet of them in the c-cupboard," Kate sobbed louder. "I added them to the fruit salad w-without saying anything."

Alan stared down at the broken plate on the floor. He couldn't see any walnuts there but a glance into the bowl on the table made several walnut pieces visible.

"Oh," Alan said softly before heading around the table to hug his sister-in-law. "It's ok, Kate. No harm, no foul."

"I could have killed you," Kate muttered into Alan's shoulder.

"You made a mistake, Kate," Alan said firmly. "And one that isn't your fault – well, not totally. Someone should have told you. And if everyone else makes sure they have an epi around me, you should have been alerted as well. Come on," he sighed as he helped her up. "You should go rest. I'll clean up in the kitchen," Alan said as he set Kate on the couch.

Stepping back into the kitchen, Alan shook his head. It was a good thing he found that article…oddly enough he had almost ignored it.

"Well," Alan muttered as he used gloves and a full broom to clean up the broken plate before having the tainted fruit salad join the trash, "lucky for me I read it when I did."

The soft smell of lilacs wrapped around Alan just then - saying it was more than just luck...

* * *

When the communicator first beeped, Brains almost jumped. It was the family override code for one of the cell phones – a feature that was definitely not available commercially but allowed whoever was manning Five at the time to take a message or contact the Tracys when they were on rescues. Brains had mainly installed it so that Jeff could be contacted for Alan, when the teenager was away at school, but with the boys now marrying and starting families of their own, they had additional uses.

"H-Hello?" Brains tentatively answered.

A small sniffle startled Brains. "_Brains_?" Kate's voice softly said.

"K-Kate?" Brains questioned. "Is that you?"

"_I – I need to speak with Scott,"_Kate said before speaking in a rush. _"I saw that they are heading to a rescue, but I know you can turn their cell phones back on if you have to and Scott keeps it with him. Please, Brains."_

Brains nodded, even though he knew Kate couldn't see him.

"O-OK," Brains responded. "J-Just give m-me a min-minute."

* * *

Scott surveyed the area, before turning to the young woman next to him.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" Scott asked politely. He knew the woman worked at the elementary school and was keeping the children busy until all the parents could be retrieved.

"Jenny Waterman," the woman nodded. "I'm the kindergarten teacher and the acting administrator until we get a new vice-principal. The principal is also our Fire Chief, so Gil is helping to get everyone to town. We decided to keep the kids whose parents weren't here yet so as to keep families together. Was that a bad idea?" Jenny said as she the man remained silent.

"Well, if it becomes an issue, we'll get the kids out, even if it means the parents catch up with them later." The possibility that if the parents were caught in flood waters and could never catch up was never mentioned. But they both knew it was there.

"My team will be landing in that field," Scott said as he finished setting up the remote command and control underneath a portable tent.

Jenny looked over her shoulder and nodded with a sigh. "That was a decent playing field for the kids. But with all the damage the rain has caused, you can't hurt it much more."

Looking over her shoulder, Jenny motioned to a police officer who had just pulled up. The man moved to enter the tent, just as a cell phone went off.

Scott was never so glad for his face being covered as he was now. "Um, sorry – they would only break through if it's an emergency."

Placing a small device on his helmet, Scott hit the "answer" button even as he turned slightly from the monitors.

"Hello?"

A small sniffle startled Scott. _"Scott?"_

"Honey? Are you ok?"

"_I almost killed him!"_

"Who?"

A shuddering breath could be heard. _"Alan. And he's being so nice about it!" _Kate wailed.

"How?" Scott wondered. Seriously, if it was Gordon it was understandable, but Alan?

"_Nobody told me Alan was allergic to walnuts, and I mixed some walnuts in the fruit salad, and if he hadn't mentioned something about allergies when he was researching your dad's space career, I could have killed Alan!"_

Scott tried not to chuckle as it made sense. Kate had somehow found some walnuts, added them to a fruit salad and Alan almost ate some but had luckily mentioned his allergy before eating any of it and now Kate blamed herself.

"Honey," Scott said soothingly. "Getting upset isn't good for the baby. Now, put your feet up, have some tea and get some rest."

"_My feet are up, Alan got me some tea and I'm trying to."_

"Hey," Scott said with a smile. "The woman I fell in love with doesn't try. She just does. Now get some rest and I'll call you when the rescue is complete, ok?"

"_OK," _Kate said softly. _"I love you."_

"I love you too," Scott assured her. "Hey, Thunderbird Two is here – I gotta get to work."

Kate blew a kiss over the phone before disconnecting.

Scott removed the device from his helmet, turning and seeing the two people there watching him with raised eyebrows. Shrugging, he watched Thunderbird Two land before he blurted out, "Sorry. My wife is just about due and um…"

"Is this your first?" Jenny asked in sympathy.

Nodding, Scott waved to John and Gordon as they emerged first from Two, followed by Sarah Jane and Virgil with the medical equipment. Most of the equipment would stay on board, but Tin-Tin could be seen opening one of the pods. He guessed that Brains' newest device – hover-sleds – would be getting a work out.

Scott waited until his family joined them before he began to speak to the newly arrived lawman. Deputy Sheriff Tim Royce helped them to go over maps while Jenny led Sarah into the school. It would be in – ironically – the nurse's office where Sarah would set up a med station. But as soon as Sarah was settled in and seeing to a student's broken wrist, Jenny was being surrounded by the other adults, all anxious for "what were the International Rescue guys like."

Jenny was becoming frustrated. She much preferred her kindergarteners to the babble of adults. "Guys – he was wearing a full helmet. They all are! All I know is there are six of them here, the medical one – although I think another guy was also medical, he was heading over to the clinic with Tim – is a woman, and the guy who got here first? The one who arrived in the rocket and said he was the field commander, his wife is pregnant. He got a call from her and she was upset but she's ok. It's their first, he said."

Thinking deeply, she sighed. "I really don't think we're supposed to know that."

But the sad thing about a secret is once it is out, it stops being a secret…

* * *

Alan finished cleaning up lunch and looked out to check on Kate. She was curled up on the couch, lightly snoring. He smiled at the sight of her; Kate really did look so much younger asleep. Pulling a quilt his grandmother had made years ago from the back of his father's favorite lounger, Alan gently laid it over his sister-in-law. He knew it had been upsetting for her, but logically Alan also realized that her hormones hadn't helped the situation.

What Kate needed now was someone to comfort her and since Scott was busy, Alan thought he knew just who to call.

* * *

Robin and Don had insisted since Jeff had been responsible for breakfast, that he stop and have lunch with them before heading back to his hotel and off to the airport. Since Robin's hand was still hurting, Don and Charlie had made quick work of some lunch.

"Nothing fancy," Charlie had said as he came out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches.

Don followed with a tray filled with soup bowl, all allowing bits of tomato scented steam to creep from their depths. "Perfect lunch for a rainy day, Dad always said," Don grinned at his brother as he set the tray down and distributed the bowls.

"After the breakfast from this morning," Robin teased Jeff, "this might be something of a let down."

Jeff chuckled as he handed her bowl to her from Don. "Now please remember – I grew up on a farm in Kansas. I ate plenty of soup and sandwiches over the years."

"So you don't need five-star hotels and haute cuisine?" Charlie laughed.

"Well," Jeff grinned, "if I have to be away from home, I may as well have a bit of fun, right? I think I've earned it."

Don was about to say something when his phone rang. Frowning at the display, he muttered to Jeff, "Did you forget to turn your phone on?"

Even as Jeff was checking his definitely turned on phone, Don answered the call.

"Hi Alan, is everything ok? Do you need your father?"

Not knowing that Don had turned the speaker phone feature on, Alan's voice came through.

"_Hi Mr. Eppes," _Alan said. _"Everything's ok. Well, kinda. Kate's really upset and I thought, well, maybe if you could, when Dad comes back up, you could come with him."_

"What's wrong with Kate?" Don asked, a frown marring his face.

"_I made us lunch and Kate added something to the fruit salad. She didn't know I'm allergic to walnuts and -"_

"What?" Jeff cried out. "Alan, are you alright? Did Kate know where the epi-pen is kept? There's one in the medicine cabinet -"

"_Dad," _Alan broke in. _"Well, I guess that tells me you are still there and can give Mr. Eppes a lift to New York. And Kate didn't know about the allergy but when I said something that alerted her to it, she knocked the fork – and my plate – away. Um, Dad, we have one less plate now."_

"Better one less plate than one less son," Charlie murmured while a pale Jeff nodded in agreement.

"_Anyhow, Kate was upset but I got her to lie down and rest. I thought, well, maybe Mr. Eppes could come up…it's nothing against Mrs. Eppes but…"_

"It's alright, Alan," Robin laughed. "Kate has always been a Daddy's girl."

"We'll be up there in a few hours," Don said firmly.

"_Great!" _Alan said cheerfully. _"See you soon."_

Don turned off the phone and looked around the table. "Robin, do you want to go?"

"No," Robin said as she put the ice back on her hand. "My hand kinda hurts."

"Mind if I come along?" Charlie asked. "I haven't seen Katie in months."

Don looked at Jeff who shrugged. "Sure, why not?" the two fathers said at the same time, making Robin giggle.

Charlie just looked between the two and laughed. This should make for and interesting commute.

* * *

Alan moved quickly when the vid-phone in the living room signaled an in-coming call.

The security guard from the lobby earlier was there – oh, yeah, Ben – and Alan made a "shushing" motion to him.

"Kate's asleep on the couch," the teen said softly.

"Oh," Ben said. "Yeah, I remember what the wife was like at that point – highly hormonal and dropped off at a moment's notice. My mother assured me it was the body's way of saying "get your rest now, cause soon you can forget about it"."

Alan chuckled. Ben sounded like someone from a Mob movie at times, with his thick New Jersey accent. Come to think of it, he looked a bit like Joe Pesci…

"But Mrs. Tracy wanted to know when the building was cleared," Ben explained. At Alan's nod, Ben smiled. "Most everyone has signed out of the building except you and Mrs. Tracy – oh, and me and Brad. MJ King didn't but Brad checked her area. Her bag is gone and her computer is completely shut down. The sensors in that area indicated she went out through the stairwell and didn't return. She must have headed out the back entrance. Mrs. Tracy should have a word with her about that. Your family was adamant that no one was to allow for improper access to the building. I mean, after last summer and all…"

Alan nodded solemnly. One member of the Towers' security had been killed in the incident when he and his father had been held hostage. The security team of Tracy Enterprises had taken the Towers' security _extremely _personal from that point on.

"Are the outside entrances all secure?" Alan asked. "And the storm shutters?"

"Brad is putting up the last of them," Ben assured him. "We're fine. You and Mrs. Tracy take care."

"Dad won't have any trouble getting in, right?"

"If – I mean, when – Mr. Tracy comes back, he'll know to use the garage elevators," Ben explained. "Key card access will work. Well, as long as the power stays on."

"With the generators," Alan said confidently, "even those will still work. Even if the generators on the roof fail, the ones in the sub-basement keep certain things up and running. They are part of the security system that would fall back on the basement generators."

"Then don't worry about anything," Ben said with a smile. "Call me if you or Mrs. Tracy need anything."

Alan turned off the vid-phone and pulled out his e-reader. As he started to read one of John's books he had downloaded (one that had an entire chapter on their father's heroic mission to the stars), Alan cast a worried glance at the windows. The rain was coming down in sheets and the wind was already gathering steam. They may not have been in the storm zone for Tropical Storm Alysha, but the meteorological "perfect storm" that was visiting today was going to be one to remember.

* * *

MJ King pushed the door to the roof open, almost falling down the stairs when the wind pushed back.

"Damn it," she muttered harshly. The door finally let her out onto the roof, something she almost regretted.

The area she emerged into was actually partially sheltered, but the wind driven rain was making that a moot point. Small pebbles, so commonly found on rooftops, struck her repeatedly, making MJ wince in pain. Part of her wanted to give up and just go home. But she had worked too hard to get up here. First she had created a dummy code that she had departed through the back door before overriding the security code for the roof.

Now she was here, her goal in sight. And damn it, if she was this uncomfortable, MJ was bound and determined that the Tracys would be as well…

* * *

**A/N**

**Sarah - Hi, flipping through these and I'll just read out loud the notes CC made. She was supposed to be off, but she is at work. Here goes.**

_**Lexiet5: **__**Oh great cliffhanger. Gotta wait to see if he eats the walnuts or not. Cruel.**_ _**Love Robin's defence of her daughter,that sleazeball Bascom deserved that and **__**more(like a swift hard blow lower down) for those comments. Also loved Jeff letting slip where Scott was conceived. Definitely like father like son then.**_

**Sarah - Ugh. You all may loved finding out where Scott was conceived but the Tracys were practically my parents. I so don't...oh, CC's notes. Lots of snickers. LOTS. Wow, CC is a smart aleck. But she was very proud of the fact that Robin defended her baby. It's a mom thing.**

_**Starrdancerr: **__**I thought Kate knew about Alan's allergy? Poor Alan. Loved Robin punching the**_  
_**idiot. He's lucky Jeff or Don didn't get to him first.**_

**Sarah - According to CC, Kate knew about the penicillan allergy but not the walnut one.**

_**Trillianus: **__**Really really poor parenting...if you have an 'ana' family member, not a smart**_  
_**move to allow the allergen into the house! Even my kids' schools were "nut -free".**_

**Sarah - As CC puts it - in Jeff's defense, he probably is hardly ever in the kitchen, besides the coffee maker, when he is in New York. So he missed what was probably a small take-out thing of walnuts that he or one of the boys had left behind. Seriously, I have to agree with CC - Dad should have had Ann-Marie double check the penthouse.**

_**Sammygirl1963: **__**Can I say once again how much I like Robin Eppes. It's obvious where Kate gets**_  
_**some of her temper from. I was so glad to see hal Bacomb finally get knocked **__**on his behind...and by a woman no less. What more could we ask for. Oh yeah, **__**Kate to eventually scare the crap out of him. Now that would be wonderful. And **__**I do hope Jeff stick to what he says and sues the man for slander or something**_  
_**for the chauvenistic remarls he made about Kate snagging Scott by getting **__**pregnant. what a jerk!**_

_**Walnuts and Alan...definitely not a good mix as Kate will soon find out!**_

_**"Oh man," Jeff groaned. "Scott's son was conceived in the same place he **__**was?"...that line makes me giggle every time I read it. Too awesome!**_

**Sarah - Yeah, CC is debating what to do with Bascom. ****And...ugh, CC! I so am not going to say that. I don't want to THINK about Mr. and Mrs. Tracy doing THAT!**

_**Darkflame's Pyre: **__**Hi! Sorry I didn't review the last one. Uni's been kicking me in the tushie**_  
_**lately. I just had to review this one though! Screw understanding learner **__**mary education for the moment!**_

_**First, yay for Robyn punching that a**hole in the face (s'cuse my French **__**please)and Jeff is definitely channelling Mrs Scott Tracy there! Haha. Lol.**_

_**And then we have Al getting to do an assignment on his father. What are the**_  
_**chances of getting that? Cool beans!**_

_**But now you've got me REALLY worried, because I'm sure I've read somewhere in**_  
_**your stories that Al is deathly allergic to walnuts... Uh... Please let**_  
_**nothing happen! Please?**_

_**Great chapter CC. Please update soon and please don't torture us (or Alan) too**_  
_**badly, because then we'll have to worry about poor Katie and the baby because**_  
_**she'll be stressing about the fact she's sent Alan into anaphylactic shock!**_  
_**Hugs! Xx**_

**Sarah - As you can see, Alan is fine for the moment. But...Oh, my. CC - that is just plain cruel and unusual...I am fairly certain...Oh, ok. Fine. But you and I are having words, later. Got it?**

_**Stardust250: **__**Thank you CC for another chapter and loving it. Robin sure surprised **__**me with the punch to mean Hal. I'm normally not a violent person, but he deserved it. **__**No talks bad about Kate with her family's hearing or Alan for that matter.**_

_**Noooooo! Alan please don't eat the fruit! When I read that Kate mixed in**_  
_**walnuts made me cringe and have feeling what may happen. **_

**Sarah - Robin wasn't violent. She was protective. And the men would have been worse. Don could have shot him, Charlie could have messed with his computers and Jeff...well, I think Dad should do something. But he is more subtle. And based on CC's note, this was mild compared to what she could do. **

**She worries me.**

_**Bella X Starfire 7745231:**__**You are evil! You do know that right? **__**Awesome chapter!(:**_

**Sarah - CC just drew some grinning demons. No comments, just pictures. VERY SCARY.**

_**Artic-Fox14: **__**Kate is so motherly towards Alan which is sweet because I know some **__**sister-in-laws that don't like their spouse's siblings and vise-versa. I am glad **__**Robin punched that one guy cuz that was totally uncalled for what he said. I **__**still can't get that picture of tickle me elmo out of my head.**_

**Sarah - I don't think any of Alan's brothers would marry someone who didn't like his family. And the Elmo...ugh. Based on CC's notes she had evil thoughts for her daughter's TME over the years...But once the voice box broke, it became a lot easier to deal with. Probably saved the doll's life, based on these VERY unprintable comments CC had in regards to TME.**

_**Jotracy123: **__**Now I am really enjoying this. It seems the woman on the island have the**_  
_**Tracy's wrapped round their little fingers lol. Anyway update soon xxx**_

**Sarah - Nothing wrong with that. CC's family is like that. And as one of those women, I am cool about that.**

_**Thunderbird5: **__**Oh, dear. Nuts. Alan! Why do i have a feeling that somethings are going to go **__**wrong and to make things worse that ** down stairs are just adding to it all **__**without knowing , dear. Nuts. Alan! Why do i have a feeling that somethings **__**are going to go wrong and to make things worse that ** down stairs are just**_  
_**adding to it all without knowing it.**_

**Sarah - CC didn't let Alan get poisoned but...she really does doodle a lot of the demon faces. I think she has been watching too much Supernatural. Especially with the latest season having come out on DVD this week. So I am not sure what she was doing, or going to do. But she really does scare me sometimes.**

_**Mizz-shy-gurl: **__**Love the chapter, and I see that Alan's walnut allergy is coming up again. I**_  
_**can't wait for him to eat them when MJ cuts off the power.**_

_**Please update soon. Can Virgil and Sarah-Jane do the convo?**_

**Sarah - Well, I'm here. And I have to wonder...damn it. There has to be more notes. What is that crazy pyscho bee-atch thinking of. And I mean CC not MJ. Even though MJ is crazy. You know, I am getting worried about the women coming out of Bailey, besides me and Jeannie. Holly, Lainie, MJ...They are all crazy. Oh, and two out of three are dead. MJ should take that to heart and get out of town.**

_**Alamodie: **__**Uh oh, I see where this is going. Poor Alan, not again!**_

**Sarah - Nope. Not this time.**

_**Sam1: **__**YAY, ROBIN! So happy to see her putting that jerk down. Loved that Jeff stood **__**up for his daughter-in-law. You definitely don't mess with a Tracy and get **__**away with it.**_

_**Just what is that stupid MJ up to? You are going to take my advice, right, CC? **__**Painful and slow?**_

_**You torment me about the number of times I've killed a Tracy but you **__**continuously whump on Alan. Just what is in store for him after that little **__**cliffie?**_

**Sarah - CC wrote you alot, Sam. Most of it would blow her T rating, LOL! Mainly she says - yup, maybe and ain't telling.**

**Sarah - OK, I...CC what are you doing here.**

**CC - Got off early. **

**Sarah - So why didn't you write these?**

**CC - I wanted to just relax. But you did well.**

**Sarah - You are so annoying.**

**CC - I only kill OCs, be nice to me.**

**Sarah - Oh, yeah. Um...later? (runs)**

**CC - That was easy. Gonna go to be now and dream up some evil...Lots of evil. More later.**


	7. Chapter six, I am sure of it

**Eye of the Storm**

**_Disclaimer - No, don't own 'em. Would I be working two jobs if I did? Hey, what do you think of me changing my name to Evil Queen of Darkness? Couldn't do CC no more, but hey..._**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Alan checked his laptop again. Brains and John had downloaded special application on the family computers that allowed them to follow rescues. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Heading into the communications section, Alan typed, _Chill. Kate's fine._

There was no response for a moment, and then the message showed up. _I know. _Pause. _You sure she's ok? Are you?_

_She's napping right now. And I didn't eat any of the fruit. I'm good. But I can't believe you forgot to tell Kate._

Alan could feel Scott's grimace. _I can't believe I didn't either. Gordon will never let me forget this. After all my lectures about details. _Another pause was there before Scott continued. _Why didn't you tell her?_

_Probably for the same reason you didn't. When has it ever been just me and Kate? I know I can't help allergies, but darn it – why is it just me? It's annoying._

_Sure it is, Sprout. Listen – we're getting busy. I'll call when the rescue is over. Take care of Kate and the baby. _

_Will do. _Pause. _And don't call me Sprout._

Alan leaned back, smiling. He was about to sign off when his regular Instant Messenger beeped at him.

_Yo Tracy – waz up?_

Chuckling, Alan typed, _Tommy – you still can't do street. Do they even have street at Yale?_

_Oh, yeah. _Tomo Wattame typed back. _Do they have it at Harvard? And does your family know you've decided?_

Alan frowned. _How did you know?_

_Coach told me you told him you were going with Harvard. I think he hopes I can change your mind._

_Wanna wait until newest baby is born._

_So uber big bro is in a good mood?_

_So Scott is too tired to get annoyed. ;)_

_ROTFLMAO_

The lights flickered and Alan looked outside as a particularly bright flash of lightning made him blink. As the deep roll of thunder rocked the windows of Tracy Towers, Alan realized his battery was running low – and he didn't care how good the surge protectors were, he wasn't risking all of his computer work.

_Gotta go. You still coming up next weekend for belated b-day?_

_You betcha, _Tommy wrote back. _You and the old man ok?_

Alan sighed. _Long story. Will tell all later, K?_

_K, TTYL._

_Later._

Alan smiled as he closed the laptop. Tomo was practically another big brother, one that he had always been able to count on. He really didn't know what he'd do without his friend and hoped he would never find out. Setting the laptop on a counter, Alan pulled out his e-reader and began to read. John had recommended the book and now was as good a time as any…

* * *

Jeff exited the elevator, his overnight bag hanging from his shoulder as he listened in frustration to his phone.

"All flights? Not just commercial? Yes, Bill – I appreciate you calling me before I headed to the airport. Thanks for the heads up."

"Flights are all cancelled?" Charlie asked as he and Don stood up from the comfortable sofa they had been occupying in the lobby somewhat reluctantly. (As Don had said, even the lobby furniture was five star quality.)

"Yes," Jeff sighed. "According to the head of the FAA, I can't even get a waiver to fly."

"It wouldn't be fair to your pilot," Charlie cautioned.

"I'm my own pilot," Jeff countered.

"Well," Charlie grinned. "Since we would have been flying with you, it might not have been fair to us."

Don frowned. "So how do we get to New York? I need to make sure Katie is alright."

Jeff shrugged. "Well, the highways are still open. As far as I know," he muttered as he pulled out his phone before putting it back in his pocket again. "Darn it, I forgot – Ann-Marie is visiting relatives this weekend. Now, what car rental agency does she use again?"

"Not sure," Don chuckled. "But most car rental agencies won't rent to you right now. However," he said wiggling his keys. "I do have a perfectly good SUV that will easily transport us in almost any weather."

Nodding, Jeff followed the Eppes brothers out to the garage where Don had parked, smiling slightly when Charlie asked, "Seriously – you check with the head of the FAA to see if you can fly?"

"If the boss doesn't know," Jeff said reasonably, "who would?"

"He's got you there, Chuck," Don chuckled.

"Don't call me Chuck," Charlie muttered.

Jeff laughed, shaking his head. As he slid into the passenger seat, Jeff looked at the brothers. "I think I missed something, being an only child. You two sound like my sons."

"Which ones?" Don asked as he started the SUV and pulled out of the parking space.

"Pick any two," Jeff grinned, his smile only widening when both men gave him dirty looks. "At any age," he laughed as the SUV headed into the wind and rain.

* * *

John looked over the map with Scott. "OK, Op three is headed out in this direction. There is a senior community, and not everyone is accounted for. Since some of these people have medical conditions, Op Three or Six would be the best to go."

"And it will be me," Virgil said calmly as he came up behind his brothers.

"Why not Sa-Op Six?" Scott asked as Deputy Royce entered the area.

"She can't swim," Gordon joked as he came in.

"Well, she can," Virgil countered. "Just not that well. Op Six prefers running marathons."

"Really?" Royce said. "My brother-in-law likes to run in those. Any in particular?"

"Sorry," Scott said firmly. "We don't give out personal information."

"Riiiiight," Royce drawled with a grin. "By the way – congrats on the baby."

Scott dipped his head when all of his brothers turned to stare him.

"So," John continued as he glared at his only older brother. "Op Three will head to the senior community, Op Four will be checking out this recreational area and I will be headed into the area to the south – mainly farmland."

"And Op T?" Gordon asked.

"She stays here," Scott said firmly. "T does not have the experience in the field. She does, however, have the experience to run the command center if I have to go into the field. And – let's face it – if we need to get Thunderbird Two off the ground, Op T can fly 'er."

"And don't think that isn't annoying as all hell," Sarah said as she entered before turning to Scott. "No serious injuries among anyone who is waiting. According to the teachers, anyone with any health conditions or serious injuries had already been transported. In all honesty, I think I should head out with one of the rescue teams. Between yourself, Op T and the school nurse – who is also a part-time paramedic for the fire department – the situation should be fine here."

"I'm not sure if -" Virgil began only for Sarah to interrupt.

"Op One is field commander," she said calmly. "And there is a situation in the recreation area  
– a group of scouts from Savannah are camping in one section and they haven't come in yet. I think I should head out with Op Four."

Scott was thoughtful for a minute before nodding. "I agree – no," he said firmly when Virgil looked to argue. "We deploy our resources where and when they are most needed. Op Six is heading out with Op Four. Everyone has their assignments, Deputy Royce will help coordinate local resources from fire and rescue and will call in to each of you."

Gordon and John moved out while Virgil held back, grabbing his wife's arm. At a glance, Scott moved Deputy Royce out of the tent, making sure to confirm the frequency they would be communicating on as they did.

"Why can't the school nurse go if they need a medic?" Virgil asked urgently.

Sarah raised her visor to look her husband in the eye. "For the same reason she didn't head out with the locals – she's six months pregnant."

"But Sarah -" Virgil began, raising his own visor.

"No," Sarah said firmly. "You knew there was a possibility that I could head out into a rescue and not be with you. Virg," she whispered, gently running a hand over his cheek. "I was a firefighter in Boston and I was ok."

"You were a paramedic," Virgil argued weakly.

"I was a paramedic/ firefighter," Sarah countered. "You know – I ran into burning buildings when everyone else was running out?"

"Which only proves you were crazy," Virgil teased.

"I married you," Sarah smiled before she gently kissed him.

"You ready?" Scott began as he entered the tent, sighing in frustration. "Guys – make out later, will you?"

"I'll get you for that later," Virgil muttered as he left.

Sarah just smiled coolly. "Better yet, I'll tell you-know-who," she whispered as she left.

Deputy Royce, standing just outside the tent, nudged John. He hadn't heard Sarah and Virgil's conversation; only Scott's comment. "Hey, at least it's a boy-girl thing. Might freak out some folks in the more conservative areas if he was kissing one of the other operatives, right?"

"Not as much as it would the Commander," John muttered.

"He's not homophobic, is he?" Royce asked.

"No, he just – well, trust me, he would have issues with it."

Royce shrugged as he led John to the truck they would be using. It was nice of Op Two to defend their absent Commander, but seriously – what other reason could the man have for objecting to two of the same sex people getting together?

* * *

Tomo Wattamee closed his computer and looked out the window. He knew what the weather report said – high winds, possible thunder and lightning, street flooding…A smart person would stay indoors. A smart person wouldn't even think about heading out into the street, or driving all the way from New Haven to Manhattan.

"Well," he muttered as he pulled on his rain-resistant jacket and grabbed his keys. "I am usually considered a smart person."

The thought of Alan being left alone, in New York City, on his birthday…Alan was his kid brother in Tomo's heart. There was no way on Earth Tomo would let the kid be abandoned again.

Tomo had known most of the Tracys for more than a decade. His father used to work for them. It had always bothered Tomo, watching the way Alan had begun to be distanced from his family. But it _seemed_ to be getting better. Two years ago, John Tracy had shown up for Alan's birthday. The kid had been thrilled. Of course, less than a month later, Alan was hit by a drunk driver and almost killed, and Tomo had been relieved with his entire family showing up to support him.

Actually, he hadn't known whether to be relieved or annoyed. In one way, Tomo was relieved because Alan had needed all the love and support he could get at the time. On the other, with all of his brothers by blood there, it seemed as if there was no place for Tomo.

The next year, for Alan's sixteenth birthday, the entire family – now including John's wife, Emily, and Virgil's fiancée, Sarah – had shown up for the kid. Tomo had really hoped that the Tracys now treasured their youngest member. But now…

Jeff Tracy had shown up at Wharton's for Alan's birthday but the rest of the family was "busy". Maybe now that the three oldest were married and starting families of their own, Alan was becoming lower in their priorities. But Alan had seemed so happy to have his father all to himself for the weekend that Tomo had also thought it was great.

"So what was so damn important for Jeff Tracy to leave Alan all alone on his birthday?" Tomo muttered. "If he had left Alan at Wharton's, I could have gone up there and spent the day with Alan. But nooooo. He drags Alan off to the City and then leaves him alone. I'll head down there and…"

Frankly, Tomo didn't know what he would do if Jeff Tracy had returned. But he couldn't leave Alan on his own. The teenager liked to act so mature, so independent. However, Tomo knew the truth. Alan hated being alone. He needed his family. And if the family of his blood was starting to fail him again, Tom was once more ready to step in for his honorary brother.

* * *

MJ King fought the wind and rain and pushed her way across the roof to the generator. Nothing would actually come of this unless the power went out. Maybe she shouldn't bother…

Suddenly, the roof went from a blurry grey to a brilliant white as a sheet of light cut through the atmosphere. Before the thunderclap rocked the building, MJ would swear that every hair on her body was standing straight out from the static electricity.

As the thunder rolled and echoed through the cavernous tunnels created by the cityscape, MJ steeled her resolve and moved towards the generator once more. It was time to get to work…

* * *

Alan looked up as the lights flickered. The power had to be out for one minute before the generator kicked in. Setting his e-book aside, the teenager stood up and headed into the kitchen. Alan had decided to finish the pasta salad he had started for dinner, taking the now cool pasta out of the fridge and beginning to set out the ingredients he would need. As he began to dice bits of ham and vegetables, Alan allowed himself to be lost in the simple, repetitive acts needed to complete the meal. It helped to hide what he was feeling, even from himself.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy…ouch!" Alan muttered when he nicked his thumb, the cut interrupting his morose melody.

Running cold water over his thumb, Alan watched as the bloody water ran down the drain. Grabbing a clean dish towel, Alan applied pressure to the offended digit before heading towards the bathroom.

Seeing bits of cotton clinging to the thumb, Alan rinsed off the wound once more before wrapping a bandage around the injury.

Tossing the towel towards the hamper, Alan sighed as he returned to the kitchen. He had work to do, since it didn't look as if Dad would make it back to the city before…well, until Alan's birthday had come and gone again.

"It's not like it's the only birthday you've ever spent without them," Alan sighed as he reentered the kitchen. But at least before someone had been there – the Kyranos, Fermat, Tomo, Grandma…He was beginning to wish he hadn't come to New York at all.

If he had stayed at Wharton's, at least he would have his friends. But noooooo – Alan had jumped at the chance for some one on one time with his father.

"Be careful what you wish for Tracy," Alan sighed as he finished up the pasta salad before he began the clean up. "You just might get it." Alan had got the one on one – but he was both of the ones.

* * *

Jeff had pulled out his phone, trying to get a signal once more. "Darn it," he muttered as he put it back in his pocket. "Still nothing."

"Nothing is right," Don grumbled as he struggled to keep the SUV on the road. They had made it through Virginia and most of Maryland in surprising good time, considering the road conditions. But an accident on I-95 had forced them to jump off the interstate and they were now driving up a state highway that most residents were listening to the recommendation to stay off the roads. In normal circumstances, Don would have agreed.

But not when his baby was concerned.

"OK," Charlie said from the backseat, having resorted to an old-fashioned paper map when the internet connection on his data pad had repeated flickered in and out. "About another mile on this road and there is access to I-95 again."

"Sounds good to me," Don said as he peered through the windshield, trying not to flinch when bits of debris joined the pounding

wind-driven monsoon outside their car.

"Maybe we should find a place to pull over for a while -" Charlie started only for both Don and Jeff to snap "No!"

Jeff sighed. "I promised myself Alan wouldn't celebrate another birthday without his family," the man explained.

"You've missed his birthday?" Don said in surprise. "The whole family?"

"The year after my mother died," Jeff said. "We had all missed Alan's twelfth birthday as well, Gordon had joined my mother for Alan's thirteenth but – somehow we all missed Alan's fourteenth. And since my mother had died six months earlier…To make it worse, Alan had just started at a new boarding school. Brains and Onaha had flown out to California – Alan wasn't at Wharton's yet – and they took the boys out for pizza. Alan refused to allow anyone to even sing him happy birthday, forget about a cake. He said he could celebrate when the family was together."

"So he came home a month later and Alan had a belated bash, right?" Charlie said. When Jeff remained silent Charlie sighed. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"And Alan knew the card with the gift card had been Ann-Marie's doing," Jeff sighed. "Alan spent most of the summer avoiding us and headed back to school with me thinking he was just being a typical moody teenager. When I realized what was going on, Alan was headed back to the island after, well – a bit of an accident."

"Accident?" Don asked.

"He kinda blew up the chemistry lab," Jeff explained. At the brothers' stunned look, Jeff chuckled. "In Alan's defense, it wasn't really his fault. But the school had been so quick to blame him and no apologies that they made after the insurance investigator's report could make up for the fact that they had still endangered my son. He was home for about six weeks and started at Wharton's right after Thanksgiving."

"Wharton's ended up being a good thing," Jeff said. "Tomo was there."

"Who?" Don asked.

"Tomo Watamee," Jeff explained. "His father used to work for me. His mother is the former Japanese ambassador to the UN. He's known Alan since Alan was, oh, I think five. Tomo was really a good balance for Alan at Wharton's; he really took him under his wing."

Charlie nodded. "OK, well, let's not waste any time."

"Sounds good to me," Don said as he glanced at Charlie in the rearview mirror. "Let's get to the kids –SHIT!"

Jeff and Charlie braced themselves as a truck coming down the otherwise deserted highway swerved into their lane in an effort to avoid some branches. The driver of the other vehicle must have yanked the wheel because the truck quickly headed back into the correct lane but not before its cargo – some kind of pre-fab garden shed rocked back and forth, making the ropes tying it down snap and the shed fall into the road.

Straight in the SUV's path. And there was no way to stop in time.

* * *

**A/N - Hmmm. Bit silly, bit scary, bit sad.**

**So...Emily and John next time?**


	8. Chapter 7 - for sure

**Eye of the Storm**

**_Disclaimer - Do not own Thunderbirds, Numb3rs or any heels higher than 2 inches. I'm more of a sneakers person._**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

Don cast his eyes over the road – there was an alarming lack of options. If he swerved to the left to avoid the quaint shed (he never really understood why some people made what should be a utility shed to look like a country cottage), he would doubtlessly hit the approaching truck. Were Don to swerve to the right – well, they were almost at a bridge and he doubted the guard rail (which looked like it had already taken more than one blow in what had doubtlessly been decades of service) would hold, causing them to careen down the hill, ending up – he wasn't sure where, but he didn't want to go there.

The final option, he supposed, was to slam on the brakes and hope that the hydroplaning wouldn't be too bad or lead to one of the choices he had already rejected out of hand.

From the backseat, Charlie Eppes was frozen in shock, absently thinking that maybe it would have been safer to fly after all.

But in the front passenger seat, Jeff Tracy was observing everything with the keen eye of an engineer – and the leader of International Rescue. As he had often told his sons, sometimes what seems like the worst way to go is the only way to get there in one piece.

Glancing down at the pedals, Jeff saw that Don was about to lift his foot from the gas pedal and hit the brakes. Clearly, Don had decided that a) hitting the brake would be safer than b) swerving right or c) swerving left.

_"Time for choice D," _Jeff thought as he lifted his left leg and slammed his left foot onto Don's right, trapping it on the gas and pushing the SUV forward.

"I think we're going in!" Jeff gasped as they powered forward, smashing through the shed and coming out on the other side. As they exited the building, Jeff removed his foot and sat back in his seat, panting.

Once he was the only driver once more, Don managed to swerve slightly to the left (having now passed the truck) and slow the SUV, allowing him to make a controlled stop. Turning in his seat, he glared at Jeff. "What the hell was that about?" he growled.

"Actually," Charlie answered instead, "that was brilliant. The act of heading through the shed at full speed, for a vehicle with a steel reinforced grill like yours, was the best option. We didn't have the right road conditions for a sudden stop and both sides of the road…well, they'd be hazardous at best. Well done."

"Oh," Don said lamely before turning to Jeff. "Um, should we check on the other driver?"

The trio got out only to spot a man and a woman yelling at each other. When they saw the approaching people, they jumped back into their truck and sped off. Before they could do or say anything, two state trooper cars reached their location. One car stopped but the other continued.

"Hey folks," the man said reasonably. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Jeff said. "But -" he began, waving vaguely at the shed.

"They stole it from a Lowe's up the road," the trooper grimaced. "I'll call in for a clean-up but I don't expect much. I may have to close this section of the road. If you will leave me contact info, you can be on your way."

Don pulled out a business card before Jeff could, handing it to the trooper. The man's eyes widened in surprise before grinning.

"Well, I'll be damned. The Top Cop himself, huh? It's an honor Director Eppes – a real honor."

"We're heading to New York," Don said in a friendly manner, shaking the trooper's hand. "My daughter, well, she's due any time now…"

"My wife's expecting our second," the trooper confided. "First came in the middle of that bad Nor' Easter we had two winters back. Abby swore she'd never have a baby in winter again. We barely got to the hospital before Jemma was born." Becoming professional again, he nodded. "I'll call you to set up your statements, but it should just be routine."

"Thanks," Don said. "Um – my daughter's father-in-law," he gestured to Jeff, "works in New York, but my brother Charlie," he pointed at his brother, "is from LA – but if he can't make it here, he can make a statement with the CHIPs and they can forward it to you."

Writing down the names as they gave them, the trooper raised his eyes slightly when Jeff gave his name but remained the consummate professional before heading back to his car to begin closing off the highway.

Getting back in the SUV, the three men sat in silence before looking at each other.

"I think we need to get off this road," Charlie said softly.

"Told you he was a genius," Don grumbled as he started the vehicle back up. Heading out, they quickly found their way to the access to I-95 and once more began their journey north.

* * *

Kate sat up and blinked in confusion. "Dammit," she muttered.

"Language, Kate," Alan said cheerfully as he brought out a cup of green tea and set it in front of her, before making himself comfortable with a cup of hot chocolate and his book.

Frowning, Kate was about to retort when the wind rattled the windows again. "Woah," she gasped. "Has it been like that for long?"

Glancing at his watch, Alan sighed. "Over an hour now. According to the Weather Channel, two fronts – one from the northwest and one from the west are both trying to push through. Added to the weather to the south – it looks like Alysha will be affecting DC by the way – we'll have street flooding, some localized flooding, power outages and generally lousy weather all day. But tomorrow is supposed to be nice."

Checking his phone, Alan frowned. He hadn't heard anything from his father or Kate's for a while now. Jeff had said they couldn't fly out of DC but…Alan texted both men again, hoping one would answer soon. He was getting worried.

"Nice?" Kate grumbled as she rolled her shoulders, trying to get rid of a crick in her neck. "As long as you aren't in need of a water rescue, I guess it would be nice."

Alan chuckled. "I think we're safe here, Kate. We're on the 83rd floor, remember?"

"I know that!" Kate snapped as she stood up, rubbing her lower back. It was really bothering her. She should have never fallen asleep on a couch.

Sipping his hot chocolate, Alan smiled. "Kate have some tea. Do you want some cookies to go with that?"

"No," Kate grumbled, heading towards the patio to stare out into the storm. "Any word from the family?"

"Dad wrapped up the senate hearing, and said walking out didn't matter because most things were being shut down due to the weather. And Scott said the rescue is under way and he'd send a message when they were up and running. If you want, Scott could have John drop him off here."

Kate blushed slightly. "No, I'm fine. Hey, did you have enough ingredients to make the cashew shrimp?" Kate asked.

Shaking his head, Alan sighed. "No. I did whip up a pasta salad with chicken. I was going to put in ham but then I remembered…"

Now it was Kate's turn to chuckle. "Thank you for that," she teased, seeing that Alan was remembering that Kate didn't eat pork. Turning from the sight of the wind driven rain appearing as gray sheets, making it hard to see five feet in front of you, Kate smiled at her youngest brother-in-law. "Not sure if you and Dad want to go out to dinner in this weather."

"One, I already made dinner, so why bother?" Alan ticked off on his hand. "Two, I doubt Dad would make it back up in time for our six pm reservations and three, Trenia's called – their dining room is currently under six inches of water and they apologize but dinner is not being served there tonight. So I guess you are stuck with me."

"Never stuck, kiddo," Kate assured him as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and kissing the top of his head. "Happy birthday, kiddo – sorry you have to spend it with the beached whale."

Alan smiled as he reached back and patted Kate's stomach. "Happy to be watching over favorite nephew and one of my three favorite sister-in-laws."

"Smart ass," Kate grumbled as she slid down next to him.

Alan wrapped his arm around Kate and leaned in for a comforting hug. "As Gordy always says, better a smart ass than a dumb one."

Kate moved restlessly before finding momentary comfort. If the weather was better, they could head out…Although maybe not with the way her back was bugging her…

* * *

Sarah rubbed the back of her neck as she went through her medical pack.

"The contents haven't changed in the last few minutes," Gordon's voice said through her ear-piece.

Glaring at her brother-in-law over her shoulder, Sarah shook her head before continuing with her task. The chopper that had been loaned to Reidsville by the Air National Guard was a great help – especially if they had to make a fast exit – but it was noisy, especially as the Tracys were more used to the elegance of a jet or Thunderbirds. Even the heli-jets they used were quieter. Sarah expected that the National Guard would have newer vehicles, but most had probably been claimed by the people in the state capital.

"Do you think this thing could be any noisier?" Gordon asked.

"Probably most of the better vehicles were opted to be used in the capital," Sarah said, stating what she had already surmised.

Gordon frowned. "I thought the other dam was in Savannah, not Atlanta."

"It is."

"But -" both Tracys said before the pilot interrupted them.

"He's right about the capital and she's right about the dam," the pilot said.

When both Tracys swirled to look at the pilot, the thirty-something man grinned. "Your comms are on the same frequency as my headset. You may want to adjust that. Or at least watch what you say."

Sarah was slightly abashed as Gordon looked triumphant. "Ha! Miss-geography queen got that one wrong." Gordon had clearly never forgiven Sarah for beating him in a geography bee back in grammar school.

"Yeah, you were right," Sarah muttered as she quadruple checked her supplies as they began their decent over the recreation area.

"Even a broken watch is right twice a day."

Jacob Talltree grinned from his seat. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Virgil sighed as he helped a woman who reminded him a lot of his late grandmother into the back of a covered truck.

"Ma'am, I know you don't want to leave. But if the levees are breeched, this area could be flooded."

The elderly woman looked at him tearfully. "My William helped build those levees. He built our house himself. It started as an old shed from his granddaddy's farm and he built around it over the years. I'm safe here, I know I am."

"You may be right, Ma'am," Virgil agreed. "But the world needs all the beautiful ladies and we just want to make sure you are safe."

Virgil turned and ran over to where the fire chief was locking up another house as another fireman led the residents to the truck.

Chief Gil Overholt nodded at Virgil. "Forty five houses in this area. Even if the levee doesn't break, it would still be cut off due to all the roads being dirt. I told them when they got the bright idea to put the senior community here a few years back that they should make sure the roads were tarred but – you can see all the good it did me."

Frowning, Virgil gestured to the older woman. "But she just said…"

Gil nodded in understanding. "Mrs. Gardiner? Yep. Her family used to own most of the land around here. Thirty acres. But her brother when died in debt and his house was condemned at the same time that we had a bunch of older people who were about to be displaced by the dam being built, the county bought the land at auction and planned the senior community. Most of the folks have always lived around Reidsville. Twenty nine acres from the auction, plus a few more that we already had. The Gardiners only had the one acre but – Now, it's just Mrs. Gardiner."

"You've known her long?" Virgil asked as he helped get a cat into a carry cage to get out of the zone – the only way most residents would go was with small pets that they refused to leave behind.

"She taught in our local high school for years," Gil explained. "And her husband Bill helped build most county projects since he came back from the army and married his Violet. Bill Gardiner died last year. And their only son Virgil died in the Terrorist Wars. He had only joined the army to pay his way through college. Wanted to become an architect. His dying devastated the family. Paul Vincent, Mrs. Gardiner's brother, was a bachelor, never inclined to marry if you know what I mean, and he adored his nephew. He had planned to leave everything to the boy. Blamed himself, saying he should have just sold some of the land to pay for Virg's schooling. Didn't matter that Virg would have never taken it." The chief smiled sadly. "Virg was my best friend in school. He was supposed to be my best man and godfather to my first born. I'm still mad at times for him not coming back, as dumb as that seems."

Watching as the chief helped load the caged pets into a section of the truck before confirming they had cleared the area, Virgil nodded slightly. Remembering the pain, confusion and –yes, he dared to say it now – anger at both the death of his mother and when Sarah Jane had nearly died and not been in touch with the family for years, Virgil understood. Sometimes fate screwed with the people who deserved it least.

"OK, folks," the fire chief called as he climbed into his own SUV to lead the group back to town. "Let's get a move on before these roads become impassable."

Quietly, Virgil checked over the residents, putting together medical files for all of the seniors, in case anyone needed it. Just as he finished, Virgil moved to the back of the swaying truck, headed for the only remaining seat. He was almost there when the truck suddenly lurched to the far right, making him lose his balance.

There was nothing between Virgil and falling out of the back of the truck…

* * *

John watched as the large truck – one of three that had been borrowed from the local ANG base – hauled away several farming families. From behind him, he watched as the chief of police, who they had caught up with, argued with the only civilian left behind.

"You listen to me and you listen good," Josiah Walsh growled. "I've known you since we were kids in school, Richie. You know what this farm means to my family. I sent my wife and kids to Atlanta to stay with her sister. I need to stay here and watch over my farm."

"Damn it, Josiah!" Chief Richie Sanderson snapped. "You locked everything up. Your animals are secured. Now get in the damn truck and get your damn fool ass out of here!"

"Actually," John sighed. "The truck was completely full. They left."

"There," Josiah said smugly. "I'm not risking my truck. So I'll just be staying here until this storm passes by."

"You'll get in my truck," Chief Sanderson yelled.

"Mr. Walsh," John said reasonably. "It's not the storm people are worried about. When the dam gives, it could break one of three ways – the Senior Community, the Recreational Area or this area."

"You mean _if_ the dam breaks," Josiah growled.

"No, sir," John politely said. "I mean when. And our best estimates are within the next ninety minutes – two hours tops. There are three stress fractures and it is all a matter of which one cracks first."

"Joe," the chief said softly, placing a hand on the farmer's shoulder. "You're not gonna do Ruthie and the kids any favors if you are dead. I swear, on my father's grave, if you have to rebuild, I'll be right there with you."

Josiah looked around before nodding. "Just wait a minute," he said before heading back into the house. He emerged less than a minute later with a small bundle clutched in his hand. Tucking it into his pocket, Josiah locked up his family home and followed the Sheriff and John to the awaiting truck.

They began to drive along the dirt road, sliding several times in the muddy path, when Josiah opened up his bundle. John glanced over to see a woman's wedding ring and a pocket watch.

Seeing John's interest, Josiah explained sadly. "Ruthie and the kids put a lot of things in the attic so that they should be safe in case of flooding. Of course, that was assuming the storm caused the flooding, not the dam. Not sure if my house can survive the dam busting. These," he gestured to the jewelry, "belonged to my parents. My older brother got most of the valuables and I took the farm. He took off, lives in Tallahassee. We never see him much. He likes to forget his roots. He's ashamed of being a farm kid."

"My dad was a farm kid," John admitted. "He didn't become a farmer but he was always proud of his roots. Those were the values he raised his own kids by and frankly, I think we turned out ok."

Josiah wrapped up the jewelry in a small handkerchief once more before tucking into an inside pocket of his windbreaker. "Based on where you are and what you are doing, son – I'd say he did fine – just fine."

Richie Sanderson sighed silently, realizing the man from International Rescue had helped calm his friend considerably. He understood Joe's worry…the farmer really had saved his family's land and turned it into a profitable endeavor. But if he lost it, Josiah would lose everything. At almost fifty, it really would be hard to start over.

"I'm getting too old for this crap," Richie grumbled as he hit another dip in the road. Personally, he would happily pay some higher taxes if said taxes would actually go to paving the roads and not some project designed to get some politician re-elected.

John almost answered that when something off the side of the road caught his eye.

"Cow!" he hollered out.

Chief Sanderson swerved desperately to avoid the bovine that had blocked a good chunk of the narrow road, causing him to swerve in the mud and start to head off the side of the road…

* * *

Alan looked upward as the lights flickered again and the windows rattled once more.

"As Grandma used to say, it's a night not fit for man nor beast," the teen said cheerfully.

Kate looked up from the file she was reading as she sipped her tea. "No need to sound so chipper about that – and it's barely four in the afternoon."

Alan just grinned. "Hey, how about an early dinner? I can set everything up if you're hungry."

Shaking her head, Kate stretched from her seat on the couch. "No, I'm not really all that hungry. And my back keeps hurting. I shouldn't have slept on the couch."

Shrugging, Alan moved closer. "Kate, are you sure you are alright? You aren't in labor, are you?"

"Alan," Kate sighed. "I'm not in labor. No contractions, just a lot of lower back pain. And I'm not due for three weeks."

Seeing that Alan was still watching her carefully, Kate tossed down the file with a grumble. "I'm going to get a book. John should have plenty upstairs, right?"

Alan nodded slowly, watching Kate haul her body – not an easy endeavor at this point – up the stairs, heading to the back bedroom that John favored these days.

In the time since the whole incident with the Hood, even when Alan couldn't work with the Thunderbirds, his family was making sure he was getting his training. The two things he loved the most was anything to do with Thunderbird Five (now there was a room with a view!) and field medicine. Virgil and Sarah had both been thrilled to teach Alan as much as they could.

One of the things that Sarah had insisted everyone brush up on – or in Alan's case, learn – was care for pregnant women in a rescue situation. Alan had even gotten the full instructions on delivering a baby. As Sarah had put it, babies come when they want to – and usually when it was most inconvenient. Add to the pressure that any kind of disaster that would require the assistance of International Rescue, it wasn't surprising how many babies Sarah had delivered since she had come on board. Virgil had delivered a few but so far the other brothers had avoided the "pleasure" of delivering a stranger's baby.

"I need to call Emily," Alan muttered. He was remembering part of his training that some women didn't have classic contractions, but instead the contractions appeared as intense lower back pain. It was something to watch for in any pregnant woman they rescued as the woman might miss she was in labor and choose to not be immediately removed from the rescue zone.

Alan hadn't even reached the vid phone when Kate's panicky scream could be heard from upstairs.

"ALAN!"

* * *

**John – Hi, John Tracy here. And this is my wife, Emily.**

**Emily – They know that, honey.**

**John – Do they know why we are here?**

**Emily – Well, I am probably here to annoy the hell out of Sam1.**

**John (covers snickering with a cough) Yes, well, let's try and answer these reviews. First, we have starrdancerr who wrote, _"Does this mean you're going to kill off Tomo so that Alan gets more angst? Or seriously hurt him? Poor OCs... Great chapter. I hope MJ gets actually struck by lightning. Hmmm, maybe not poor OCs."_**

**Emily – Tomo die? I don't think he is on the hit list, but sometimes CC changes her mind.**

**John – And MJ? Dead or in prison? I think CC is still considering it. She's playing this close to the chest. OK, um...honey, you better read this one.**

**Emily (takes it from him, glancing at it before glaring at her husband) Oh, joy. OK, Sam1 – my arch nemesis – says, "_Aww, poor Alan. I felt bad for him when he was singing Happy Birthday to himself. Ooh, Tommy isn't happy with Jeff at all and I have a feeling he's going to let him know just what he thinks._**

Loved the little convo between Scott and Alan. Hoping MJ gets just what she  
deserves for being an evil, nasty witch.

Jeff's line about Don and Charlie reminding him of any of his boys at any age  
cracked me up. Love those little lines you throw in there, CC."

**John – Yeah, that was kinda said to see Alan doing that. And Tomo is reminding me of how bad Scott was after Al got hit by the car. **

**Emily – Well, they view themselves the same way. And that conversation between both of Alan's big brothers showed that.**

**John – And are you getting the impression NO ONE likes MJ? (When Emily snickers, John starts a new letter) thunderbird5 – nice name, by the way – said "_Ow! That's going to hurt. Hope the men are going to be okay. I hope that woman at the tower get's her bum set on fire for playing around with things she shouldn't mess with. I feel sorry for the boys on the rescue. Don't be over protective guys."_**

**Emily – Don't be over protective? Pfft – not gonna happen.**

**John – And which men? The hot ones or the old ones?**

**Emily – Oh, I am so telling your father that.**

**John – Just read the next review.**

**Emily (laughing) ThunderbirdMom said, "_Yup, you pretty much got it covered. :) Seriously great chapter. Emily and John would be great_!"**

**John – Hey, you got an easy one.**

**Emily – Yes, and here we are.**

**John – Well, here's another easy one. Trillianaus said, "_You know CC, I'm just glad that I'm not going to be the person stuck with Alan's psychologist's bills...just saying, is all."_**

**Emily – And what makes you think you could get any Tracy IN a psychologist's office to begin with? Next letter...**

**It's from WaterDragonQueen1, "_Mother nature is just being cruel to any and all characters, geeze! Then add in you, and there is a whole new definition for forces-of-nature!_**

But I love this chapter! And that Don/Jeff are trying so hard to get to NY even though it is obviously dangerous and not really the smartest idea...but protective fathers rarely think straight..."

**John – I think CC is her own force of nature. Category five, to be sure. And protective fathers think straight. It's over-protective fathers you have to watch out for.**

**Emily (smirks) – Because you'll never be like that with Elizabeth, right? (While John blushes, Emily reads the next letter)**

**OK, Artic-Fox 14 wrote, "_Another great chapter. I feel so bad for Alan being alone on his birthday but at least his dad is trying to get there now. I am glad Alan has such a close friend at Wartons besides Fermat. Don and Charlie really do act like the Tracy brothers don't they? So adorable. Congrats to Alan on getting into Harvard by the way"_**

**John – The Sprout is going to Harvard? Yes!**

**Emily (sighs) You are going to be rubbing this in Scott's nose for the rest of your lives, aren't you? And Tomo isn't at Whartons any more, remember? He graduated. **

**John – And I think that kind of behavior is indicative of a closer fraternal relationship.**

**Emily – Ah, so reverting to being little boys is common?**

**John – Pretty much. Any more letters? (Takes the note Emily hands him) jo1966 said, "_After this chapter and the cliffy I would say that you are the evil GODDESS of darkness. Brilliant, looking forward to more. I am so looking forward to reading what you have up your sleeve for Alan and now I'm worried for Jeff etc  
and Sarah as you have one evil, devious mind."_**

**Emily – Hmmm. What can I say but yeppers.**

**John – But I think CC wants to be a Queen. **

**Emily – (mutters) I refuse to dignify that by saying anything out loud.**

**John – Too late! Here, read this – long lost cousin or something.**

**Emily – OK, JoTracy123 – nah, she can count to three – "_Hurry hurry and update this soon. You know I hate cliffys lol. Anyway very good xxx"_**

**John – She hates cliffies? She is so reading the wrong author. Do you want to read another?**

**Emily – OK, UncertainDreamer writes, "_A cliffie! wondering if there is going to be a fast and the furious moment. lol pick any two at any age lol go tomo i have a feeling he's going to encounter something to -.- totally awesome :) waiting with bated breath"_**

**John – Actually, CC hasn't seen Fast and Furious – any of them. **

**Emily – Neither have I. But I think she's watched Twisteronce too often. **

**John – Well, that lead actor does look a lot like Dad. As for the rest, yes – a good line, we get it.**

**Emily – It is a good line, you're just be overly sensitive. As for Tomo – CC won't tell us and I only mentioned it to her because I wanted to know if we needed to have medical personnel handy. **

**John - Huh, this one is from someone who has clearly read CC's other Tracy series – or the Supernatural crossover.**

**Emily – Well, CC is excited that the season premier of Supernatural is tonight.**

**John – OK, well this Amitris says, "_hmmm I think I remember something about Sara not having much talent in flying TB2. She scratched it and Virgil flipped out, right? Will thunderbirds come the rescue of the Eppes' and Jeff? It would be so fun, Scott had to rescue his father-in-law and keep his identity secret at the  
same time! Though I'm sure whatever u r planning will be great anyway."_**

**Emily – I don't think so. CC hates to repeat herself. She had the Thunderbirds rescue Professor Eppes last series and Mr. Eppes was there as well.**

**John – Unless she can do it worse the second time.**

**Emily – Don't you mean do it better the next time?**

**John – I mean what I said.**

**Emily – Alright, the last one is from Scott's stalker, aka sammygirl1963 – who will doubtlessly be e-mailing CC during commercials tonight as they drool over the Winchester Brothers. Not that I blame them...(begins to read quickly when John looks annoyed) _Have I ever told you just how much I like the character of Tomo Wattamee? He is one of those perfect characters you just hope to stumble on one day as a writer. Alan couldn't hope to have someone who cares more about him than Tomo does and I love the fact that Tomo doesn't worship Jeff just because of who he is...that he knows the billionaire has faults, and you know, I think he would even call Jeff on them given the chance!"_**

**John (smiling sadly) Yeah, Tomo is the one big brother that never let Alan down, isn't he?**

**Emily (kissing John on the cheek) – Nope. But as long as you remember that when you are saving the world, Alan is a big part of yours, it will be ok. **

**John – Thanks hon. (kisses her back) I'm going to go check on Alan. CC left her notes around here somewhere, maybe I can find out what happens next. (leaves the room)**

**Emily – And that mushy moment was for Sam1. CC wants some feedback and says the less you give, the more I get lucky. Hmmm. Maybe you shouldn't...See you later. Well, someone later. John and I might be busy. (evil grin) CC will try and update this weekend. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8 which followed 7

**Eye of the Storm**

_**Disclaimer - Neither the Thunderbirds or the Brothers Eppes of Numb3rs belongs to me...but my birthday is coming up on Wednesday, so if you check my amazon dot com wish list, you will see both there...**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jeff, Don and Charlie continued to drive up the highway, relieved to be back on their way. When the car was rocked by another rain soaked gust of wind, Charlie sighed from the back seat.

"Guys, I know you are worried about your babies – but seriously, this could be risky."

"I won't become a stranger again to Alan," Jeff said softly. "I can't abandon him again. I came too close to losing him through my own stupidity."

Don gripped the wheel as some idiot in an eighteen wheeler decided to blast past them. "Scott mentioned that before the wedding. That Alan had drifted away from all of you but some stuff happened, including the hit and run, that made Scott realize that."

"The hit and -" Jeff's voice drifted off. "Oh, yes. Well, Alan was older then. And that was the whole family who let Alan drift away. No, I mean when Alan was younger. A lot younger."

Charlie looked thoughtful. "Was this after your wife died? I remember speaking to Ann-Marie at Kate's wedding and she was smiling saying something about you not forgetting your priorities to your treasures. I take it those are the boys?"

Jeff smiled slightly, looking out the window but clearly not seeing the rain soaked road. "My true treasures – that's what I call my boys. Not a lot of people know that. Lucy and I may not have planned all of them but each one was exciting and special. After Lucy died – well, it took me some time before I saw how much I was losing the best part of her that I still had."

"Is this why you don't drink?" Don questioned, sparing Jeff a quick glance.

Charlie looked startled for a moment but recovered as he recalled something. "At the reception, you gave a toast, acknowledged other toasts but didn't drink the champagne. And you drank water or coffee otherwise."

Jeff sighed. "I mainly became a work-a-holic, you know. I would head to the office before the boys got up and came home after they were asleep. That is when I came home at all. I mainly stayed at the office. Ann-Marie found me asleep at my desk plenty of times."

"But that wasn't all?" Don asked.

"There were nights I couldn't focus on work, nights that the memories choked me – I started to have a drink to help me get some sleep on the couch. Then I was having a couple. And I was smart enough not to try and drive home then. Once Ann-Marie figured out what was going on, she cornered me. Told me that had to stop."

Jeff ran a hand absently through his hair. "I don't know if I would have. But then my dad died. Lucy had been gone two years by then. Mom started to spend the occasional nights at my house and made it clear she expected me to be in my bed."

"And you did what you mother said?" Don smirked.

Charlie snorted. "Like you and I didn't do what Dad said. Let the man finish."

Jeff smiled at the brotherly by-play.

"So, I did stop drinking. But the work? I was still at my desk before anyone else and even if Ann-Marie dragged me out of the office before nine I would often stop at Millie's diner. Millie Bates and I have been friends since our mothers put us into a kiddie pool together as babies. Millie's husband was a cop who was killed in the line of duty and understood how hard it was to sleep in that empty bed."

"So you and she -" Don began before Jeff chuckled with no real humor.

"No, but you aren't the first person to think so. Millie has always been the sister I never had."

"What happened to change your other bad habit?" Charlie asked.

"Mom insisted that I attend one of Gordon's swim meets. With Scott and John both looking into colleges, she knew that the younger boys would need me more at home and hoped that this would help. It did, but not the way she intended."

Jeff remained silent for a minute before he could recall what happened without his voice cracking as he related what happened that day.

_"Jeff!"_

_Turning as he made his way down the benches set up for the audience, Jeff looked up and smiled as he waved at his mother. Five year old Alan sat next to Ruth Tracy, his focus on a hand held game. While Alan had recovered well from both Lucy Tracy's death and his own injuries, the recent death of his grandfather, Grant Tracy, seemed to have made the little boy withdraw again._

_Looking around as he sat next to Ruth, Jeff asked on the rest of the family._

_Ruth pursed her lips…the idea that he didn't know really bothered her more than she could say._

_"Sarah Jane and Virgil are preparing the music for the follies at school, they will try and join us soon. Scott has the interview with the Air Force Reserves and John is due to take that test at school – the one where he could get early admission to Harvard. They'll meet us at home for dinner – I have some stew in the slow-cooker that should be finished when we get there."_

_"Sounds good," Jeff allowed, surprised at how quiet Alan was. He remembered the little guy as always running around the house, always wanting to be held. Ann-Marie had even mentioned that when she stopped by with a birthday present for the boy that the five year old had run up and hugged her fiercely. But Alan, after an initial glance at Jeff, had continued to play his game._

_Ruth had begun to dig through her bag for her knitting when she groaned. "Oh, my stars – Gordon's favorite goggles. I have to run these to him."_

_"I can do it, Mom," Jeff offered only for Ruth to shake her head. _

_"No, you aren't listed as authorized to go in the locker room, only parents and guardians of the swimmers can." At her son's offended look, Ruth sighed. "Well, Jefferson – I could only list two people and I put down myself and Scott. We're more likely to be here, aren't we?"_

_Jeff looked guilty at those words but Ruth refused to apologize before heading off. Seeing that his youngest was still focused on his game, Jeff pulled out his I-Pad and began to work on a prospective that he wanted to present at the next staff meeting. The idea of moving the company headquarters to New York City would be intimidating but if they were to truly become a global corporation, Jeff felt it necessary. _

_Alan glanced at the man sitting next to his grandmother and became nervous when she left him alone with him. Technically, he supposed he understood that this was his father, but Alan had no real memories of Jeff Tracy acting like a father to him. Heck, if it hadn't been for his grandfather's recent funeral, Alan might not have even understood that. Alan had Scott and Grandma for parents…and that was all he needed._

_Keeping his attention on the game in his hands, Alan reached down to the soft-sided cooler Grandma kept with water bottles and healthy snacks for them. Alan was getting thirsty –_

_"Ouch!" Alan cried out as he fell off the bench, landing hard on the unforgiving metal. Feeling the radiating pain from his left elbow, Alan looked only to see why it hurt. The scrape ran along his arm, and had begun to bleed. His lower lip began to tremble and soon the tiny blonde boy began to cry._

_Jeff set down his I-Pad and reached for Alan to comfort the crying boy but Alan flinched back and cried even louder._

_"Alan!" Sarah Jane cried out as she and Virgil made their way down the aisle. The red head picked up the five year old and cuddled him as Virgil pulled out some other supplies from Grandma's bag and cleaned his brother's injury with an air of experience._

_Jeff looked puzzled and slightly hurt, a feeling made worse when an older woman patted his arm in comfort._

_"Don't be insulted, dear. At his age, children really don't like strangers much."_

_"But -" _

_Jeff wanted to argue with the woman's assumption but realized he couldn't. He had become a stranger to his own child. He had to make this better. He just had to._

Don and Charlie nodded in understanding at the end of the story. Charlie glanced at the map.

"Take this exit, Don. Barring any more sheds in the road, we should gain thirty to forty minutes."

Jeff smiled in appreciation and anticipation. Appreciation that the men understood and anticipation that he would soon be seeing his baby – and wish him a happy birthday.

* * *

_"MMMM," John whispered in his wife's ear. _

_Emily curled up next to him and looked up at the sky. While the houses of the three married Tracy sons were all basically the same pre-fab design, Jeff had given each one a personal touch. In the case of John and Emily's house, a large skylight gave a clear view of the night sky. _

_"Elizabeth give you any trouble?" Emily whispered as she laid her head on John's shoulder._

_Kissing his sleeping daughter's golden hair, John shook his head. "Nope. She fell asleep right after she finished her bottle."_

_"You're supposed to put her in the crib once she falls asleep," Emily softly chided._

_Stroking Elizabeth's back in a calming motion (hey, it had always worked with Alan), John shrugged. "I know, Em. It's just – well - "_

_ "It's just that you don't often get to hold your daughter as often as you like, you can't wake up in the middle of the night just to watch her sleep, you can't help but see how much she has changed since the last time you held her and worry that Elizabeth will some day sense and maybe even resent how much time you've missed," Emily surmised, smiling when her husband looked at her in surprise._

_"If I asked Dad, I could quit International Rescue," John said quietly. "Or we could run the communications from Earth."_

_"How many times has weather interfered with the base communications?" Emily asked. "And I know how much you love the stars."_

_"Not as much as I love my angels," John smiled as he kissed Emily and Elizabeth each in turn._

_"And we love you, and we understand," Emily said. "John Tracy without his stars isn't the man we love. And the world needs the Thunderbirds. Just – Just always come home to us."_

_"I will," John whispered as he kissed her again. _

_"Good," Emily said before frowning. "Now wake up."_

_"Emmy?" John questioned._

"WAKE UP!"

John shook himself from the voice in his ear, glaring at face that came with the offending voice.

Josiah Walsh sighed in relief. "Thank God. You were out of it for a moment there." He turned to his left and looked out the now open door. "Hey, Richie – ya didn't kill John here."

"Excuse me?" John squeaked.

Josiah grinned at the other man as he climbed out of the tilted truck. "Well, we couldn't keep calling you "hey you". So Richie here said to call you John. Like John Smith?"

"Actually," Chief Sanderson said from the ground as he helped the other two men out. "I was thinking more along the lines of John Doe."

"You sound like a cop," Josiah razzed as he turned to help John down.

"Dang – and being a cop, son of a cop and grandson of a cop couldn't do that," Sanderson snarked.

John grinned as he listened to the two men, shaking his head for a minute before wincing.

"You ok?" Sanderson asked John.

"Yeah," John said. "Between the helmet and a hereditary hard head, I'll be fine."

"Good," Sanderson said firmly. "We have to right the truck. I figure if we rock it a bit, get some debris under the one tire that went into the mud there and we can get out ok."

John looked over the scene and nodded, concurring with the sheriff's assessment and said so.

"What makes you think that will work?" Josiah scoffed.

"Because my dad and my brother are both engineers and I have been in the rescue business for a while now," John said with the calmness required to coordinate rescues and referee brothers for years.

"And because we did the same thing coming home after we dropped off our dates from Senior Prom," Sanderson said cheerfully as he began to pick up debris to start the process.

"We did?" Josiah said, his face wrinkled in confusion.

"Joe got really drunk that night," Sanderson stage whispered, making John chuckle a bit. "Luckily, he can still work well even when he's soused."

Seeing the looks passing between the two men, somewhere between affection and annoyance, reminded John too much of his own brothers and he began to work harder to get the truck out of the ditch.

Otherwise, he would start laughing. These two really did remind him of his brothers.

Glancing at the International Rescue man as he began to work, the sheriff and the farmer shook their heads. This "John" was a strange duck, but he was better than no help.

* * *

Virgil felt himself falling forward, knowing there was no chance of catching himself and that he would soon be hitting the hard ground and...

"Gotcha!" Violet Gardner crowed as she hauled Virgil back by his uniform collar with a speed and strength that belied her age.

The older woman pulled at Virgil, bringing him in to rest beside her on the rough benches that were set in the truck's sides.

"Now I don't know about where you are from young man," Mrs. Gardner said with a twinkle in her faded blue eyes. "But here in Georgia you don't leave a job half done."

"We never do, Ma'am," Virgil promised her.

"No more of that Ma'am," Violet Gardner waggled her finger at Virgil that reminded him even more of his late grandmother. "It's Violet or Mrs. Gardner, you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma – Mrs. Gardner," Virgil said with a chuckle as he double checked his data pad, making sure it hadn't been damaged in his near miss.

"And your name is?"

Shaking his head, Virgil answered kindly, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Gardner. We can't give out our names. We act under complete anonymity."

"Well," Violet said calmly. "I wouldn't let any of my students use anything but their real names, but I suppose we can make something up." Patting his arm, Violet just smiled. "I know. You are smart and sweet just like my boy was. So – Virgil it is." At Virgil's startled sound, the older woman just shushed him. "Well, you won't say your name and the name I gave my boy was a good one. Virgil, I will have you know, was a very famous Roman poet. His greatest works were the Eclogues, the Georgics and - "

"The epic Aeneid," Virgil finished. "One of my favorites."

"Yes," Violet sighed as she leaned back against the bench, her eyes closed for a moment as she squeezed Virgil's arm. "A good boy, like my Virgil."

Virgil put his arm around Mrs. Gardner and gave her a quick hug. "With a mother like you, he had to be," Virgil said kindly.

Opening her eyes, now filled with tears she smiled again. "Yes, a very good boy."

* * *

Scott was pacing impatiently. Most of the people from the outlying areas were either retrieved or on their way. Gordon and Sarah Jane had called in to say they were still missing three scouts who had wandered off, but that the Air National Guard truck had caught up with them and they were sending the other children and the troop leaders back, remaining with just one deputy sheriff, the chopper pilot and his brother and sister-in-law to find the three last children.

The first truck rumbled into the area, Virgil gingerly climbing out and waving half-heartedly at his brother.

As a few of the older people exited, choosing to wait for family coming in from the outlaying farms, several of the children climbed up, welcomed eagerly by grandparents who would watch over them for the families.

An older lady leaned out of the truck, waving Scott over.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Scott asked politely.

She sighed. "It's – oh, never mind," Mrs. Gardiner muttered before straightening. "Now, are you in charge of these young people?" she asked, gesturing towards Virgil.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, this young man nearly fell from the truck; have someone check him over, will you?"

"When our other medic gets back, I'll see that happens," Scott assured her.

"If your other medic is gone, where is your first one?" Mrs. Gardiner asked. "Proper language indicates that if you are saying the other medic, you should have two. Where is your first one?"

"Um, that would be me, Mrs. Gardiner," Virgil offered as he tried to avoid Scott's scrutiny.

Mrs. Gardiner beamed at him. "I should have known such a sweet boy would be a caretaker. You take care of yourself, Virgil."

As the truck rumbled off, Scott finally regained his power of speech. "Virgil?" Scott growled at his brother.

"It was her son's name," Virgil said quietly. "He was killed in the Terrorist War."

Scott was silenced at that. The oldest Tracy son was a veteran of that brief but deadly conflict, winning a Medal of Honor for something that even if it hadn't been classified, the family doubted Scott would ever talk about it.

"Virgil's a good name," Scott said finally as the other two trucks rolled in.

Virgil and Scott headed towards the trucks, Scott explaining where Gordon and Sarah Jane still were.

Looking into the trucks as the last of the families were reunited and ready to head out of town, Virgil finally approached the driver of one of the trucks.

"The International Rescue man and the Sheriff – where are they?"

The driver looked anxiously over his shoulder. He was a long-distance truck usually, but having all these folks depending on him to get to safety had him stressed.

"Oh, they should be along soon – they were in a truck right behind us."

As the two loaded trucks rumbled out of the now virtually deserted town, Tin-Tin joined Scott and Virgil as they looked down the empty road, as if they could will the vehicle containing their brother could be willed into existence.

* * *

Alan ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was glad he was in good shape but he was still breathless when he got to the back bedroom.

"Kate?" Alan gasped as he bounded into the room.

Kate was leaning against the dresser, one hand grasping the edge, the other her stomach. She looked up at Alan with terror in her dark brown eyes.

"Um, remember when I said I couldn't be in labor?" When Alan nodded, she continued.

"Seems I forgot to tell the baby that – my water just broke."

"OK," Alan said calmly as he grabbed a small bag from the closet. "Let's grab you a bag, you get changed, and we'll head over to New York Presbyterian. We'll call Emily on the way and get her to contact someone there. You'll be in a suite and delivering my nephew in no time soon."

Leaning on Alan as they made their way down the hallway, Kate grumbled, "How can you be so calm?"

"Well," Alan mused, "my grandmother used to tell us only one of us could be upset at a time. She didn't have the energy for more than that."

They were almost to the room Kate was in when she clutched his arm again. Before Alan could say anything, the lights went out. Alan waited silently, rubbing a hand over Kate's back to try and calm her. The lights came back on, allowing Alan to lead his sister-in-law to her room.

"I'll have to tell Dad the emergency back-up worked perfectly," Alan said calmly as he directed Kate to get changed in the bathroom while he packed a bag for her.

Once the door shut, Alan leaned against the wall. "PLEASE – let her wait until we get to the hospital. I so don't want to deliver my own nephew."

* * *

The curses dripping from MJ's mouth were drowned out by the howling wind. This was taking much longer than she had thought it would, the Tracys having put multiple security and safety features on the control panels for the generators. At one point MJ thought she had it only to find that the circuitry had a backup system that had to be accessed separately.

Now she was almost there.

A bright flash of light was almost immediately followed by a deafening roll of thunder that shook the equipment around MJ, making her drop her tools. As she scrambled for the tools, MJ saw the security lights go out and wondered if it had been enough. But just as she finished picking up what she had dropped, the sound of the generators coming to life became deafening and the lights flickered back on.

"Think you are so smart," MJ muttered. "Well, I'm going to have the last laugh." With that MJ dug into her work with even more gusto, determined to cause whatever discomfort she could for the Tracys.

* * *

Gordon lagged behind, helping one of the scouts. The boy, eight years old, had been dared by his older brother and cousin – both eleven – to try and cross a small gorge on a moss coated log. Not surprisingly, the boy had fallen, badly twisting his ankle. When the Sarah had found them, she had called Gordon to assist, deducing he was the closest.

"Now, the deputy – his name was Oscar Lagruex – said he would wait for us at the chopper, right?" Gordon called out.

Sarah paused in her lecturing to the two older boys to look over her shoulder at Gordon.

"For the fifth time, YES!" Sarah snapped.

"Lovers' quarrel?" the older boy, Troy sniggered.

"Ooh, gross," Gordon groaned before shaking his head. "Uh, no – Op Six and I don't have that kind of relationship. She's kinda married to Op Three."

"And now I remember why the Commander usually assigns me to work with anyone but you," Sarah snarked.

Gordon shook his head again and muttered to the eight year old, Bryce, "Women!"

Bryce nodded, sure that the Thunderbird must know everything.

Troy and Bryce's cousin, Aaron glared at Sarah. "I don't know what the fuss is about. We're gonna be fine."

_"Base to Op Four and Six, do you copy?"_

"Op Six here, Base," Sarah calmly replied.

"_Status?" _Tin-Tin responded with equal calm.

"We are in sight of the chopper and have all three boys. The eight year old victim has a sprained ankle that I have secured and the two eleven year olds are unharmed, although I can't guarantee anything for when their parents find out what they did."

Aaron glared again while Troy looked like he wanted to faint.

_"Op Six, we need you two to move now – the dam in about to give and it looks like the stress fracture will be-"_

A horrible groan followed by a snap that reminded Sarah of a branch cracking in an ice storm could be heard echoing throughout the area. All five of their heads swirled over to the area where the dam could be seen in the distance. Before their horrified eyes parts of the dam gave way, making water and cement begin a rolling threat coming straight at them.

Gordon picked up Bryce and shoved him into Sarah's arms. "RUN!" he yelled.

Sarah, with her long strides of a marathon runner, easily made it safely to the chopper, handing Bryce to the deputy. Without even thinking, she snagged a safety harness and secured it to her uniform before reaching out to grab Troy. Tossing him into the chopper Sarah yelled at the pilot to start take off.

Twenty feet away, Aaron stumbled and fell. Gordon was past him before he even realized it. Running back, Gordon grabbed him and helped him up. "Come on, kid!" Gordon yelled.

The chopper had begun to lift off the ground, with Sarah remaining on the runner. Reaching out, she grabbed at Troy but missed when the chopper shifted slightly.

Hearing the rumbling noise draw closer, Gordon looked up to see the wall of water coming ever near. The water was almost upon them.

Seeing the water was almost there, Sarah leaned down, glad she had put on the safety harness as she stretched to her limit and grabbed Aaron. Pulling him up, Sarah handed off to Deputy LaGruex before she turned to grab at Gordon.

"Fish face!" she screamed against the sound of the approaching wave. "Grab my hand!"

Gordon leaped towards the chopper and Sarah's outstretched hand just as the water hit them, forcing the pilot, Jacob, to jerk the machine upwards. Sarah's and Gordon's hands just missed and Gordon went down, only to be swept up by the swirling waters…

* * *

_**A/N - Well, I did save John and Virgil, brought back MJ (Who'da thunk anyone would miss HER?), and yes, Kate is in labor with only her seventeen year old brother-in-law in attendance. But now we have Gordon...And yes, I know, Jeff having a problem drinking isn't canon. SO? To be military and a man who completely abstained? I just gave him a reason. No mid-week update this week, spending time with family. Take care - CC**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Absolutely

**Eye of the Storm**

**_Disclaimer - Nope. Don't own Thunderbirds, Numb3rs or...well. Not much of anything else. SIGH. Do have the new Jeff Dunham special. The unedited version not seen on Comedy Central. Going to watch tonight. Bad cold, cranky...Hmm. Good time to outline future stories._**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

"Gordy!" Sarah screamed, her words lost in the roar of the water.

From her precarious perch, Sarah watched with horrified eyes as her brother-in-law went beneath the water. Looking back up into the helicopter she recalled that her comm. unit was on the same wavelength as the pilot's.

"Talltree!" she yelled. "Get us back there."

The deputy stuck his head out before turning green and moving back in. "Oh, no you don't," LaGroux yelled. "We are heading back to base with the civilians."

Sarah reached into the chopper and grabbed him by the shirtfront. "Either you help me get my friend or you find out how good a swimmer you are – you hear me?"

"I believe I'm flying this chopper," Jacob said calmly. "And we're swinging around."

"Talltree," the deputy snapped. "You're a civilian and so is she and -"

"Actually," Jacob said with a grin in his voice as he maneuvered the chopper around in the wind. "You're local, I'm representing either state or federal, depending on whether this has been declared a federal disaster area yet and she's international. Huh – I think she outranks us all. What now, Ma'am?"

Sarah loosened her hold on LaGroux and grabbed a portable heat sensor from her waist. Aiming it around, she picked up a distinct reading and looked in that direction. Grinning, she yelled out – "Over there, by the huge pine. It looks like he's caught on it."

"He looks dead," Aaron said carelessly.

Troy smacked his cousin in the back of his head. "Don't say that, dumb ass."

Sarah tuned out everything but the sight of Gordon. Finally, they were over where he was limply floating, his belt caught on a branch that was beginning to crack from the pressures of Gordon's weight and the rushing water.

"Get lower!" she yelled out.

"I can't," Jacob said calmly. "I go any lower in this wind, I could sink us all."

"OK,' Sarah said with false serenity. "Just hold us steady. And you, um, Oscar the Grouch -"

"LaGroux," the deputy said from the far side of the chopper.

"Whatever," Sarah muttered before continuing. "You be ready to yank us back up."

That said, Sarah jumped from her perch into the swirling water, trying not to recall that she was the worst swimmer of the group…

* * *

Alan grabbed Kate's bag and took her gently by the arm. "OK, Kate – let's go have a baby."

"Let's? As in let us? As in you? I think I am the one who looks like a beached whale and the one about to pop something the size of a watermelon out of a whole the size of a peach."

Shaking his head, Alan grumbled. "OK – two things. Image so not needed."

When Alan remained silent as he helped Kate down the stairs, she snapped back. "And two? You said two things."

Once they reached the bottom, Alan gave a small grin. "You put me off any fruit for days to come."

The lights blinked again, this time staying out for thirty seconds before Alan heard the click of the generators kicking in. "Hospitals have generators, right?"

"Yes, Dammit!" Kate snapped.

"Drugs, Kate," Alan smiled. "Ask for lots of drugs. Maybe for both of us."

Kate glared at the teenager as he walked her to the door. Alan really needed to stop hanging around Gordon so much.

* * *

Sarah jumped into the water and was almost immediately struck by a piece of debris. The air was knocked out of her and she was grateful for the safety harness.

Luckily, she was swimming with the current and Sarah was able to quickly reach Gordon. The collar of his uniform was precariously caught on the branch and she could see a small cut on the back of his neck, with the rest of the area rubbed raw from the pine branch. Reaching over to pull up Gordon's head, Sarah was alarmed to see a trickle of blood running down Gordon face.

"Gordo!" she yelled above the rushing waters. When there was no reaction, she lifted her visor and pressed her cheek to Gordon's face. Feeling his soft breaths against her face brought tears to Sarah's eyes.

Pulling back down her visor, Sarah adjusted the harness to fit over both her and Gordon before she pulled out of small blade and sliced at the uniform. As the material gave way, Sarah was relieved she had secured Gordon to her or the rushing water would have snatched him away from her in a heartbeat.

Yanking at the rope, she hollered into her comm. – "Talltree, tell Deputy Grouch to get us up!"

There was an agonizing wait before the harness began to be pulled back. Once they were even with the runners, Sarah disconnected the harness and pushed Gordon into the chopper. As she followed him in, her eyes went wide when she realized it was not the deputy who had pulled them in, but the three Scouts.

Troy waved casually at the deputy cowering in the corner. "He's scared of heights. So, we figured, you helped us so we'd help you."

"Thank you," Sarah said softly before grabbing blankets to wrap around Gordon and beginning to work on him. She almost laughed when she heard what Aaron asked his cousin.

"Think we'll get a merit badge for this?"

* * *

The remainder of the town except the Fire Chief – Gil Overholt – and the Thunderbirds had all departed. Overholt was worried about the last members of International Rescue as well, but his wife would kill him if her brother didn't come back.

It was a lot easier being the school principal than the brother-in-law of the Chief of Police.

Tin-Tin had been putting everything away and had reloaded most of Command and Control back onto One when the communications came alive.

_"Talltree to International Rescue – can you hear me?"_

Gil looked on from where he had been standing with Scott and Virgil and moved over quickly. "That would be Jacob Talltree. He's with the Georgia Air National Guard but he managed to secure the chopper he's using along with the three trucks and three Guard members from the area. It was all the Governor would ok, and half of that was due to Jacob making a fuss."

"Man have pull?" Scott asked.

Gil smiled a bit. "Man is the favorite middle school teacher but he is also a decorated vet of the Terrorist Wars. Won a Medal of Valor for it. Not that he talks about it."

"Real heroes rarely do," Virgil said quietly as he watched Scott pick up the comm. unit.

"This is International Rescue – what is the status of Ops Four and Six."

_"We are in route to Rincon, meet us there."_

"Negative, everyone is supposed to meet in -"

_"Listen, one of your people is hurt. There is a small ANG station at Rincon. Meet us there. Talltree out."_

"Who was hurt?" Gil asked looking at the three worried Thunderbirds.

Before anyone could answer, a new SUV pulled in, John waving from the window.

"The dam gave way – according to Five it will collapse completely soon."

Sanderson leaned out of the other window. "The bridge gave way when the dam first collapsed. Radio chatter was that everyone had crossed it but we need to find another way out of town."

Scott nodded. "We'll load both your SUV and Chief Overholt's onto Thunderbird Two. We're on our way to the Air National Guard Station at Rincon." When John shot him a questioning look, Scott softly said, "We have a Thunderbird down. The chopper is meeting us there."

Sanderson nodded. "OK, let's get loaded, John."

"John?" Scott asked, glancing at his brother.

Before John could respond, Josiah leaned out. "Hell, we couldn't keep calling him hey you – so he's John. Got a problem with that?"

If he hadn't been so worried about one of his siblings – Gordon and Sarah both held that spot in his heart – Scott would have laughed. But for now, they had to get the hell out of Dodge…well, Reidsville.

As he grabbed the last of the equipment from Tin-Tin, he heard Virgil ask John as the pair prepared to assist the civilians in loading their vehicles onto Two, "So what took you so long?"

"It's a long story," John sighed.

"And a dirty one," Tin-Tin snickered as she strolled past the brothers. Sure enough, John's uniform was a mix of grass stains, mud and Georgia clay to such a degree that John would probably just need a new uniform.

Well, all this was serving one purpose, Scott thought. He wasn't as worried about Kate now.

* * *

Sarah was relieved when the chopper landed at the regional airport and spotted the small medical station. As the final beats of the rotors died down, Jacob Talltree came around and smiled at Sarah.

"Let me give you a hand with him," the man said kindly. As they pulled Gordon, secure on a stretcher, from the chopper, Jacob looked around.

"Where's Oscar?"

Sarah jerked her head towards the medical building they were approaching. "He grabbed the boys and hustled them in there. Something about calling their parents to let them know he had them safe."

Jacob sighed. Oscar La Groux could be such a jerk. Luckily, he was only a part-time deputy, but Jacob knew he had ambitions of so much more.

"Let's get your friend inside," Jacob said, glancing at the bandages surrounding Gordon's head as they made it to the door.

The door swung open, revealing Aaron standing there. "Troy is calling his parents. Mine are out of town – again."

"That's good, Aaron," Jacob said with an easy smile. "There is juice and peanut butter crackers in the kitchen. Why don't you get snacks for you and your cousins?"

"You're good with kids," Sarah calmly stated as she started to treat Gordon further.

"I teach middle school math," Jacob smiled again as he started to hand Sarah items before she asked for them. With a small chuckle, he nodded. "I mainly fly medical choppers in the Guard."

"I take it you've seen action?" Sarah surmised.

"Beyond the classroom?" the pilot snarked. "Yeah – I did some time in combat a few years ago."

Sarah glanced up at him. A few years ago would have placed it during the Terrorist Wars… "One of our people served during the Terrorist Wars. You?"

Nodding, Jacob wrapped another blanket over Gordon. "Whoever said war is hell was a freakin' optimist."

Sarah nodded but whatever she was about to say remained unspoken when Deputy La Groux approached.

"I've spoken with someone from the government," he said pompously. "We need to arrange to bring your man to Savannah for treatment."

"Op Four will be treated by myself and others on our team," Sarah said with a calmness she didn't feel. "We have a doctor at base and I am the equivalent of a physician's assistant."

"He can't speak for himself so -"

Sarah cut him off, trying to block Gordon's face – his helmet had cracked in half and was still on the chopper – from La Groux. "I'm speaking for him."

"You don't have the legal right to do so," La Groux snarled. "He's unconscious."

"He's semi-conscious," Sarah snapped. Well, kinda – Gordon had partially roused on the chopper, but a combination of a mild concussion and swallowing too much river what had not been conducive to a wakeful state.

"If he cannot speak for himself and he had no family present - "

Yanking a piece of her auburn hair from underneath her helmet, Sarah glared at the man. "What are the odds of two unrelated gingers being together? Op Four is my brother." OK, technically, Gordon was her brother-in-law, but Sarah Jane Woodbury was often teasingly called "the Tracy daughter" by folks back in Bailey, so it was close enough.

Both La Groux and Jacob looked from the lock of hair between the female Thunderbird's fingers and the auburn hair visible in spite of the bandages.

Bryce peeped up from the corner where his own brother had made him comfortable. "That's why you two fight so much. Hey, Troy – you and Aaron owe me a dollar. And Aaron – ooh, gross is right. Told ya they were telling the truth about that!"

Sarah shook her head and pushed her hair back underneath her helmet before turning back to Gordon. When the other redhead began to stir, she murmured. "Hey, fish-face. I'm here. It's ok. How about waking up before the deputy dictator gets here?"

Gordon stirred slightly but before he could say or do anything La Groux snapped.

"I'm not buying this bullshit for a second!" he growled as he tried to wrestle his sidearm out, finally pulling it out and pointing it at Sarah. "Now, we are heading back out, getting to Savannah where everyone will learn how I helped rescue those kids and saved this Thunderbird."

"Oscar," Jacob said with disgust. "Your ambitions are outweighing your skills. Now put that away before you shoot yourself in the foot – again."

"You are not gonna help embarrass me again, you stupid -"

The deputy's words were cut off by an arm around his throat as a gloved hand grabbed the gun from his hand.

Scott hissed menacingly at the man, "I'd watch who I was calling stupid."

* * *

MJ glowed in triumph – she had the last of the panels open.

"This outta do it, she muttered. MJ made quick work of the electronics inside and was awarded by the sudden silence from the generators. Grabbing her tools, she began to make her way back inside only to slip in a puddle. Awareness drifted away as the wind and rain continued to soak her already drenched clothes…

* * *

Alan sighed inwardly as they reached the elevators. He loved his sisters-in-law but now he was relieved he had been thousands of miles away when Elizabeth was born. Alan had always known that Kate had a temper – hell, there wasn't a Tracy, John or Emily included – who didn't, but the girls usually didn't lose it with him.

"Ohhhhh," Kate moaned as she bent almost in half. She was sure she would have fallen if Alan hadn't braced her against his body.

"Breathe through it, Kate," Alan murmured comfortingly. "It will pass. We'll get to the lobby, get a cab and get you to the hospital."

Huffing slightly, Kate nodded as she stood back up. Alan had pressed the button for the elevator – you only needed a security card to get up to the penthouse, not back down – when the lights flickered again before going out completely. While a few security lights were on, most of the lights in the building remained off. Listening closely, Alan realized he could not hear any noises that would indicate that the generators designed to keep basic needs beyond the security lights and a few security locks – like any stairwells for the first eighty floors – were now silent. Without a doubt, Alan was sure that they were now trapped on the 83rd floor of the Towers, with Kate in active labor.

Alan sighed and dropped his head. "Well, this sucks."

* * *

**Gordon – Hi! Gordon Tracy here, with all three of my lovely sisters-in-law. For some reason, they felt I couldn't be trusted to do this on my own. So, I will read the letters and the ladies will comment.**

**First one is from Sam1, aka Brother John's stalker. (Ignores Emily's glare) _Evil, CC, to save two only to leave another cliffie with Gordon in harm's way. Why isn't that witch, MJ, dead yet? Don't let me down on that one, please?_**

Excellent update as usual, CC, and looking forward to the next. Especially if Shark bait isn't answering reviews.

**Emily (smirks) – Tough luck Sammo. As for MJ, CC has plan for her and someone else...but now you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Sarah – And CC will take care of the boys.**

**Kate – Or we will.**

**Gordon – OK, from River Eagle we have "_You probably hear this a lot, but you totally have me hooked! and the part you say about Jeff being a drinker, I just assumed he would've had the occasional glass that once Lucy went, got a tad out of hand. Poor Jeff, and the Thunderbirds. They're really letting stuff out of the bag this time out aren't they? And good luck, Alan. I wonder what the grandparents would say once they find out who exactly delivered the first grandson..."_**

**Kate (shrugs) Could be worse, I knew one lady in LA who gave birth in a subway and one of the subway maintenance workers delivered her baby.**

**Sarah – Yeah, and I never saw Dad drink too much, but I do remember him not being around a lot. For a while. **

**Emily – And the Eppes are both family and two people who understand the need to keep secrets. It will be ok.**

**Gordon – You know, when I said the three of you would answer, I didn't mean every comment. Oh, well – Grnfield said, "_Noooooo, Gordy. What have you done CC?" _**

**Kate – In most states, it's called attempted murder. Next question.**

**Gordon (edges away from Kate) – Fine, Trillianus writes, "_OMG! Please don't leave us hanging too long. Enjoy your time with family. :-)"_**

**Sarah – Leave us hanging? She left Gordon caught on a tree and drowning.**

**Emily – You have to admire the irony of it.**

**Kate – No we don't. And the only reason CC got this set up is she is sick.**

**Gordon- Tell me something we don't know.**

**Emily – Kate means CC has a bad cold.**

**Gordon – Oh. Um, to continue, sammygirl1963 – Kate, no weapons, she doesn't threaten you like Sam does with Emily – wrote, "_Once again you have managed to bring tears to my eyes with rereading that part of Jeff's memory about the swim meet and how much of a stranger he had really becalm to his family at that point. He really was just some person that Alan recognized, mot as a father, but a stranger really. And how sad is that!  
WooHoo, gotta say I truly love the fact that it was MS. Violet who saved Virgil and hauled back in before he could fall out of the trunk. That little old lady showed that she still has some spunk left in her!"_**

**Sarah – Yep, it was an ep for girl power, wasn't it?**

**Emily – Alan really didn't remember Dad?**

**Sarah – I remember that day. No, he knew it was his father. The word father didn't really apply in his mind to Dad.**

**Kate – Remind me not to whine about my dad cleaning his guns when my dates would come to the house.**

**Gordon – Remind me to avoid your dad. (At Kate's glare, he hurriedly begins to read.) Darkflame's Pyre said, "_So. We've got safe Charlie, Don and Jeff, unscathed (mostly) Johnny and Virg, and we've got in-labor Katie and most-likely-delivering-his-nephew/niece Alan. Oh, and we also have a stoopid MJ King attempting-but-at-the-moment-failing to wreak havoc. I think that's everything._**

Oh, hang on. I forgot. YOU WIPED OUT GORDY! Make him safe damnit! *Stamps foot* Now!

Haha. Listen to me. I apologise for the demanding nature of this review. I don't take things very well when I'm sleepy.

I had to laugh at the fact that both John and Virgil were unwittingly called by their real names, (I mean, what a cool coincidence!), and then how Don thought that Jeff and Millie got together. I guess that if that had happened, Jeannie would have really been their sister. That's pretty darn cool. :)

I was so sad when Jeff was basically called a stranger to his own son, but as much as it hurts, it was pretty stupid thing for him to do. At least he's making up for it now.

**Kate – So...no need to run a background check? Sleep deprivation mainly?**

**Emily – Yep. You OK, Sarah?**

**Sarah – Yeah, I just hate remembering Dad after Mom Tracy died. **

**Emily - It was still funny with the boys letting things slip. Although Scott was the only one who did it in truth. John and Virgil were simply named appropriately, again.**

**Gordon – Well, I haven't done anything. (Sarah glares) Except mentioning Virgil and Sarah are married. Yeah, next letter. OK, no-superfluous-adjective says "_CC, this is the first one of your stories that I am reading in real time, and in case you were wondering, I kind of hate it. You keep leaving me hanging, and then I have to wait! Great chapter though, I loved the Gordon-Sarah banter. :)" _**

**Sarah – Banter? Dang – I could have sworn we were arguing.**

**Emily – I don't think an argument can last twenty years.**

**Kate – You've never seen my Dad and Uncle Charlie.**

**Gordon – Do I want to? (Kate's turn to glare.) Alright, jo1966 wrote "_Thank God John and Virgil are saved. But oh my God CC what have you done to Gordon, I know he's a fish but even he can't survive the dam busting, or can he? I loved the back story with Jeff and his problems - genius. Bless him, John dreaming of his girls that was so sweet, hope he gets back to them ok. I know Alan is young but I have every faith that he can deliver his nephew, he's a Tracey after all, you wouldn't bet against them. Enjoy your time with your family."_**

**Kate (shrugs) – Gordon, like all the boys, are Tracys – and that makes him a survivor.**

**Sarah – And it helps that I pulled his butt out of the water.**

**Emily – I thought you didn't like to swim?**

**Sarah – That wasn't for pleasure. It was necessary.**

**Gordon – Ah, she loves me.**

**Sarah – No, I'm the back-up on Four and I'd rather not be stuck in your wind-up toy of Thunderbird.**

**Gordon (glares) ANYHOW – next letter. The Wall – great album by the way, a classic – says, "_So Virgil is fine, MJ is back, John and Virgil have been dubbed as their own names which of course was funny as, and Alan is hoping for the best, but let's face it, when does that ever happen in your stories? lol. OMG! GORDON! You evil person CC! Save my fav Tracy! Just randomly, wouldn't it be hilarious if Gordon fell in love with someone who hated/was terrified of water. Anyway, please update soon :)"_**

**Emily – I think Gordon couldn't fall in love outside of his species.**

**Sarah – I don't know if there is anyone in his species.**

**Gordon – Hello, standing right here.**

**All Three Women – We know.**

**Kate – And CC usually has things become for the best in the end. The very end, usually.**

**Gordon – Well, every review gets us closer to the end, right? Thunderbirdmom – haven't read any of her stuff lately – wrote, "_It will be hard to wait for the next update, but alas I understand compleatly. Continue to enjoy the interaction between Jeff, Don and Charlie. Loved the way you saved Virgil and John - Very nicely done! Guess Kate really couldn't deny labor after her water broke, but was kinda hoping Alan would have to convince her. LOL. MJ better get busy or the only one uncomfortable will be her. (: Now I (we) have to wait to see what will happen to fish face! Poor Gordon, but if anyone can make it out of flood waters, it's him. And he'd better or how could Sarah handle it, let alone the rest of the boys or Jeff. Anyway enjoy your well disserved family time! :)"_**

**Emily – You were in major denial, Kate.**

**Kate – No, I've never been to Egypt.**

**Sarah (groans) – Kate, you need to stay away from Gordy. He's contagious. **

**Gordon – Still right here.**

**All Three – We know.**

**Gordon – OK, going under presumption all will be well by tale's end...And to shut my sisters-in-law up...Mizz-Shy-Gurl – Kate, did you finish your background check on her? Good – wrote, "_Loved the chapter and I just wanted to hug little Alan when he got hurt. I see that MJ is causing trouble again and Gordon is about to get hurt. Glad Alan's trauma is about to begin."_**

**Kate – Yeah, Alan was heartbreaking again. **

**Gordon – What about MJ and me? No comment?**

**Sarah – MJ is going to get what she deserves – I hope.**

**Emily – And Gordy, you will be fine. CC still has to write a story for you.**

**Gordon – Good – I think.**

**Kate – Just read the next one.**

**Gordon – OK. Ali says "_Poor gordy and alan that just reminds me of labor of love I think hope gordys ok"_**

**Kate – No, at least in the other story where I give birth, I had an infirmary, a real doctor and...well, that was it. **

**Emily – And in that story, Scott was in another country, not just another state.**

**Sarah – And Gordon will be fine. I think.**

**Gordon – Wow. That's comforting. Not. Next letter is from Amitris. "_I absolutely loved the Irony of John and Virg being named their own names! At least it was Gordon who fell not Alan... I for some reason can't imagine you hurting anyone but Alan too much..."_**

**Emily – I don't know if it is comforting that everyone assumes anyone but Alan will be ok in CC's hands.**

**Sarah – What can we say?**

**Kate – Experience has taught us well?**

**Gordon – Ain't that the truth. Now, Uncertain Dreamer said, "_Aww...John is dreaming about his angels. Wow powerful old lady awesome. Lol irony at its best John and Virgil  
Jefafa *shakes head. Baby Tracy has very good timing. Gordon should take advice from Dory "just keep swimming lalalalallaaaaallLala"_**

**Kate – Baby Tracy has good timing? I am giving birth in the middle of a storm and the only one to deliver is my seventeen year old brother-in-law is the only one around and that is good timing?**

**Sarah – At least you have someone who knows what to do. But not sure if the Jeff Dunham or Finding Nemo reference is stranger.**

**Emily – Jeff Dunham. We're used to Nemo with Fishface here.**

**Gordon – Yeah, well I am so not the one who put the clown fish in the swimming pool.**

**Kate (smirks) Just read, Gordy.**

**Gordon (eyes Kate with suspicion) OK, Artic-Fox 14 wrote, "_Poor Kate being in labor and her husband being in a different state. I can't stand that MJ person I really want to punch her. Poor Jeff in the flashback his own son afraid of him. I hope Alan doesn't have to deliver his nephew." _**

**Emily – Wanting to punch MJ is common. CC designed her that way.**

**Sarah – And I don't think Alan was so much afraid of Jeff when he was little – just healthy caution for a stranger. That in itself is sad enough.**

**Kate – And right now Alan is all I have. So don't be wishing him away.**

**Gordon – Finally, last letter. Thunderbird5 says, "_Oh. Hell! Not Gordon. I know they say his part fish but, did you really had to go and put that to the test with tons of water and make it a wave? He nearly got killed once before. Not again? Hang in there Gordon and swim as hard as you can. Poor Alan and Kate. Would someone kick that bitch on the roof off? She's a pain in the butt. Glad Virgil are okay. And John. Hope the men on the road gets to there destination in one piece. Where's Alan's friend by the way. What happened to him? :-)"_**

**CC – The way I figured it, no one but Gordon could survive being swept away. Well, Alan did – but he was in a car at the time.**

**Kate – You showed?**

**CC – Briefly. Hmm. What else was there? Oh, yeah. Alan and Kate, working on it. Virgil and John are fine. Tomo – we'll see him soon. Now, half price drinks at Murphy's ladies. Wanna go?**

**Emily – I thought you were sick.**

**Sarah (mutters) overstate the obvious.**

**CC – I am. And you are imaginary. SO...**

**Kate – Works for me. (All the women leave.)**

**Gordon – Hello? And what do I do now...Ah, heck. Review and maybe CC might start this sooner. Another mid-week chapter, maybe?**


	11. Chapter 10 Positively

**Eye of the Storm**

_**Disclaimer - Don't own. Nope. And I don't hold Kate responsible for anything she may say. Having a baby HURTS! It's why mpreg only happens in fan fiction. (That guy in - what was it? Washington state? - doesn't count, he used to be a woman, and kept some of the origional parts in the remodeling.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"OK," Kate breathed out. "We'll just head down the stairs..."

"Kate!" Alan yelped. "Reality check – you are in heavy labor. We are on the 83rd floor. Do you seriously want your baby born on a stairwell landing?"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kate whined as she leaned against the wall.

"We head back into the penthouse," Alan said calmly as he put an arm around her shoulders and guided her into the apartment. "I'll call 911 and get you comfy in the downstairs bedroom."

"What if emergency services don't get here?" Kate groaned as another contraction hit her.

Alan grinned. "Then be glad Virgil and Sarah Jane taught me what to do. But do me a favor, will you?"

"What kiddo?"

"Try to wait?" Alan half-joked.

Kate paused to glare at Alan before muttering, "I'll take your request under consideration."

* * *

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?" Scott hissed at Deputy LaGroux.

"Being a dumbass," Aaron crowed from the corner. He had been pissed when his mother had made him come on this camp-out with his cousins but this was awesome!

Tin-Tin snickered before becoming solemn, reaching out and taking the weapon from Scott's grasp. She didn't want the oldest Tracy son to lose his temper and kill some one.

The paperwork would be atrocious.

Allowing Jacob Talltree to take custody of the man who had been threatening Sarah, Scott leaned over Gordon gently rubbing his brother's face before looking up at his sister-in-law. "How is he?"

"mm fine," Gordon muttered from the cot.

Sarah smiled as she leaned over Gordon. "Hey, dude – how was the water?"

"oo got me ot?" Gordon asked drowsily.

"Who do you think?" Sarah asked.

Gordon's hazel eyes blinked lazily at his sister-in-law. "But you can't swim well," Gordon protested. "How could you get through that water, get me and get back into the chopper? Wouldn't it be too much?"

Taking Gordon's hand, Sarah leaned over and whispered, "You're my brother, doofus. Nothing is too much."

"If anyone starts singing "He ain't heavy, he's my brother,"" Jacob muttered, "I may puke."

"If Op Six sings, it wouldn't be bad," Tin-Tin offered.

"If Op Four sings," Scott added, "it is considered cruel and unusual punishment."

LaGroux looked at the relaxed members of International Rescue and struggled. "You worthless scum! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"You're the idiot who wanted to leave my brother to drown and then tried to shoot me!" Sarah yelled back, her temper finally snapping.

"He did WHAT?"

Everyone turned to the new voice coming from the doorway. Virgil stomped in and stood between his wife and the deputy. "You tried to shoot my wife?" the usually calm man snarled.

Gordon's "what 'bout me?" was lost in the rant LaGroux released at that moment, questioning the members if International Rescue's decency, legitimacy and humanity. During his screaming fit, John, Josiah and the two chiefs of Reidsville came into the small building, filling it to almost capacity.

Josiah nudged Chief Sanderson, snickering, "Now do you gotta reason to fire him?"

"Oh yeah," Richie Sanderson said with a smile. "I don't care who his mama married – he is history with my department."

Gil Overholt shook his head as he eyed Jacob from the other side of the room. He mouthed "are you ok?" and was relieved to get a small nod. Jacob was a good teacher and an old friend. It looked liked everyone had survived the Reidsville Flood, something Gil had doubted when the day had begun.

Seeing the looks being shot his way – ranging from disgust to smug amusement – Oscar LaGroux really began to lose it at that moment. When he saw Tin-Tin put his service weapon

down on the table, LaGroux shifted suddenly, causing Jacob to lose his grip and fall into Scott, sending both men to the ground. Grabbing his weapon from the table, he turned and pointed it at Sarah.

"You bitch!" he screamed. "You ruined my plans. Women like you should be put down and I'll be happy to start with you!"

* * *

Brad Hixon looked up at the flickering lights and sighed before he moved restlessly.

Sitting at the front desk to the Tracy Towers was usually a fascinating job.

But not when nobody was there.

"Hey Brad," Ben's voice came over the radio.

"Brad here," he answered. "What's up Ben?"

"Not much," Ben responded. "The Towers are clear."

"Have you checked on the Tracys yet?" Brad asked as he moved in pain, sharp ache

rolling down his left arm.

"Not yet," Ben said. "I…Brad? Brad, are you ok?"

A devastating pain, joined with the feeling of pressure on his chest, had stolen Brad's ability to breathe. He fell to the floor, the radio still clenched in his right hand.

"B-Ben," Brad gasped. "H-Help."

* * *

Up in the penthouse, Alan had made Kate comfortable in the downstairs bedroom.

Looking around, he began to gather up supplies. To his annoyance, Alan realized that he had forgotten to charge his cell phone. There was still a signal, but it wouldn't last much longer.

But when Alan tried to call 911, he was frustrated when he received an automated message saying that all circuits were busy and to try again later.

"Seriously?" the teen muttered as he set the phone back on the table. As he looked for things he could use to sterilize what he planned on using – all the while praying he would never use them – Alan really wished that Brains would hurry up with the wrist communicators. Not that the Thunderbirds would be that useful – but Five's communications would get through to Emergency Services.

"Alan!" Kate screamed from the bedroom.

"Damn," Alan grumbled as he headed back to his sister-in-law. He had been hoping that Kate wouldn't have the baby until school let out so he could be there.

"Be careful what you wish for, Tracy," Alan muttered as he moved through the poorly lit apartment. "You just might get it."

* * *

"Oscar," Jake said calmly. "Don't be an idiot."

"Too late," Sarah snapped, all sense of self-preservation having fled in her ire.

"No," Oscar growled. "We had it all planned out. Respected positions in civil service, carefully cultivating contacts, the proper image – and heroism in the face of this natural disaster would be a perfect start."

"Heroism?" Aaron scoffed from the corner where he and Troy had positioned themselves in front of Brett. "When the Thunderbirds needed pulled back into the helicopter, you hid in the corner."

John looked at everyone – Virgil and Sarah, both more interested in shielding a hurt Gordon than worried about themselves; Scott – who looked like he wanted to strangle the deputy and Tin, who was trying to figure out how to stop him; the locals who were torn between laughter and tears of frustration, not knowing how to stop Oscar without him hurting anyone else…

"OK," John muttered. "Direct approach."

Stepping up, John pulled back his right fist and plowed it into the deputy's face even as he grabbed the man's wrist, jerking it so hard the bone snapped. LaGroux dropped to the ground, howling in pain, trying to baby both his broken wrist and broken nose.

When Jacob tried to check him over, LaGroux snapped – "You're not a doctor. Back off you stupid Indian."

Jacob stood up, glaring at LaGroux. "You're right, Grouch. Sheriff – he's all yours."

"They're medics," LaGroux groaned, even as the Sheriff moved to arrest his now ex-deputy.

The members of International Rescue began to file out of the building, carefully carrying Gordon to Thunderbird Two. John flexed his fist as he picked up Sarah's equipment and calmly addressed the disgraced lawman.

"Actually, I think I'm taking a page out of my wife's book. What I break, I don't fix."

* * *

Jeff leaned back in the seat, looking into the rain.

"We're almost there," Don said.

Nodding slightly, Jeff continued to watch the rain, worrying. He had tried to call Alan – his cell and the vid phone in the penthouse – and he couldn't get through.

"I just have a bad feeling," Jeff sighed. "John calls it Tracy Sense – I've seen it work with the boys. It's not as strong with me, but – I just know Alan needs me."

"Jeff," Charlie said. "It's probably just your personal guilt and fears. We'll probably get there and the only thing we'll find is we're interrupting a nice, quiet evening for Alan and Kate."

Jeff rolled his eyes at Don. "You sure he's a genius?"

* * *

Alan re-entered the bedroom, setting down the supplies he had gathered, before turning on the emergency lights he had found.

"Battery operated," he assured Kate, curled up under a light blanket, panting through what looked to have been a bad contraction. "John insisted on getting these and he checks on the long-lasting batteries every time he comes to New York. Luckily, he was here only last month."

"That's freakin' great," Kate groaned. "Why did this kid have to be an atypical Tracy?"

"Huh?"

"In a hurry for everything!" Kate screamed.

Alan sat on the bed, taking Kate's hands. "OK, Kate – you need to calm down. Breath in and out, nice and slow…"

"You breathe," Kate yelled. "I'm having a baby. Oh, God – God is a man. Men get all the fun, women get the pain, stretch marks and mood swings."

"I think women are amazing," Alan said calmly, relieved to see Kate was finally trying to monitor her breathing. "You give life. How cool is that?"

Kate gave a small smile as she nodded. "Uggghh…Alan, I need you to check my progress. I know Sarah taught you what to look for."

Alan went pale. "Um, but I – I would have to um…Uh, Kate, you'll need to remove your, ummm…"

"I already dropped the drawers," Kate snickered before pain swept through her again.

"Oh, crapola. This really hurts!" The last phrase was a scream, accompanying a squeeze on Alan's hand that made him check afterwards to see if his fingers were broken. (They weren't – yet.)

"Give me a sec," Alan said, getting up. "I need to sterilize my hands." Shaking, he poured the alcohol over his hands into a salad bowl. "OK, here we go."

Moving towards the end of the bed, Alan lifted up the blanket. When he didn't say anything, Kate looked up at him before she snapped, "Damn it, Alan! You have to open your eyes!"

Alan took a shaky breath before he did as ordered. "OK, um – oh boy. I can see something coming out." Setting the blanket across Kate's knees, the teen grabbed the scissors and some towels. Dropping the scissors into the salad bowl, he added a bit more alcohol.

Kate sniffed slightly. "What are you using to sterilize everything?"

"I couldn't find any rubbing alcohol," Alan explained. "But I'm hoping this scotch will do."

Kate laughed shakily. "Considering that is twenty year old Glenfiddith scotch whiskey, probably the most expensive in the world…"

Alan shrugged. "Dad won't mind. He doesn't drink. Well, at least not that I can recall."

Smiling weakly at his sister-in-law, he said, "You know, Scott is gonna seriously owe me for this one."

* * *

Scott tried to call again before contacting Thunderbird Five.

"OK, we gotta go," Scott said as he ran down towards his family. They had been saying good bye to the people from Reidsville – and trying not to snicker as Oscar LaGroux was cuffed and put in the back of the Sheriff's vehicle, which they had retrieved from Thunderbird Two.

"You alright?" John asked his older brother, worrying at the tense look on Scott's face.

"I can't reach Allie or Kate," Scott said, his voice tight. "I gotta get to New York."

John nodded. "I'll fly One back to the Island, with Gordon. Emily thinks he'll be ok, but we'll all feel better once the little woman gives him a looky-looky."

"OK, first – "looky-looky"? You've been talking to Elizabeth too much. Second, I wanna be there when you call Emily "the little woman", Scott grinned.

"No way," John said. "You do that I'll have you fly your own damn bird."

"I could use One to go to New York," Scott argued.

"One is faster and will get Gordon back faster," Sarah countered. "Two is still fast enough and it has the stealth technology Brains is testing. We can hover right over the Towers and not be seen. And if there is anything wrong, I think it would be best to have the two medics there, don't you?"

Scott nodded. "OK, but take care of my 'Bird."

"An your brudder," Gordon said in a loopy tone as Tin-Tin and Virgil helped him into Thunderbird One. When Scott didn't answer, Gordon whimpered. "An your brudder?"

Scott sighed. "Yes, and our little brother. Call me when you hand him over to your lovely wife's tender mercies."

"I will," John patted Scott on the shoulder. "And look at it this way – you can haul Kate back to the Island with you on Two. I'm sure once you have Kate, you'll feel much better." Scott began to follow Virgil and Sarah onto Two when John called out again.

"Wish Op Five a happy birthday for me, will you?"

Scott nodded with a small smile. "Looking forward to it. Did you get Alan a present yet?" When John nodded, Scott sighed. "I haven't. I have no clue what to get the kid this year. It was a lot easier when a toy racecar made his face light up. And how do we top what dad has planned?"

John just grinned. "I don't know if it tops it, but I can't wait until he sees it. Now – go check on both of your babies."

Scott grinned back before turning to leave. Just as John climbed into One, Scott called out to him again. "How does it feel? The first time you hold your baby?"

John smiled again. "Like you discovered the secret of life - and then you have every doubt, every fear, every thing you realize you don't know smother you until you can't breath. Then you look down at your baby and...It's perfect." Sighing, he settled against the seat and grimaced.

"Right up until it's your turn to change that first dirty diaper. Man, those should be banned as toxic waste."

Scott chuckled as he climbed the last steps into Two. He tried to hold onto amusement but the Tracy Sense was kicking into overdrive.

"Let's get going," Scott said as he sat down behind Virgil and Sarah. Raising his eyebrow, he looked at Sarah in the co-pilot seat. "Thought you never wanted to fly her again."

"I don't and I won't," Sarah sniped. "I'm just on stand-by."

Virgil smirked. "Tin-Tin practically tossed her from the infirmary. Said she was too stressed out, and to take a seat – preferably away from her."

"I'm just worried about Alan," Sarah groaned.

"We all are," Scott comforted her. "Now, let's get to our baby boy."

* * *

Tomo kept driving down the highway, and was relieved to begin to see the signs indicating that he was approaching Manhattan. He was crossing the George Washington Bridge when suddenly a tractor trailer blew past him.

"Idiot," Tomo muttered as he noticed his exit coming up. But just as he put on his turn signal to indicate changing lanes, the eighteen wheeler blew a tire. At the rate of speed, combined with the road conditions, it was no surprise when the driver lost control, crashing across the bridge. Unfortunately, Tomo and a state trooper who were also headed that way were caught up in the crash as well…

* * *

**A/N - Sorry no mid-week update. I got even sicker, still tried to work and then just as I was recovering, my mom needed me to take her for day surgery. Now we are awaiting results of some tests for her. Cross fingers for me, because I can't handle both her and my dad being sick. Dad is not doing well, the cancer is possibly spreading and he may need additional surgery as well. My father has always been this image of stregnth to me and I never thought I would use this word in connection to him - frail. It's heartbreaking.**

**So...in other news, who should help Alan answer this chapter's review. Anyone currently alive is eligible.**

**Oh - story recommendation - Mistake in Stone by Sukuangtou. MAJOR Alan whump, Tracy agnst.**


	12. Chapter 11 - After a rain delay, that is

**Eye of the Storm**

**_Disclaimer - Still don't own Thunderbirds or Numb3rs. Relieved to still have power._**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

"So," Charlie asked in the relative silence within the SUV. "What did you get Alan for his birthday?"

"Besides box seats at a Yankees game and dinner at an exclusive restaurant?" Don snickered.

"Actually," Jeff said calmly, "I started Alan's present on his sixteenth birthday. Alan doesn't know it's ready."

Don raised his eyebrow. "Kate and Scott said you got Alan a junker car last year."

"I'm sorry?" Charlie puzzled. "You're a billionaire. You gave your sixteen year old son a junker car?"

"I got Alan a 1959 Ford Thunderbird convertible that needed almost everything on it fixed," Jeff said with a smile. "It's taken a lot of work and only needed one more part before it was drivable. Alan and I worked on it every time he came back to the Island. I got the last part two weeks ago and installed it so the car could be hauled to New York. The finished car is in the parking garage at the Towers."

"You and Alan repaired it yourselves?" Don asked, smiling when Jeff nodded. "You gave him a lot of one-on-one time, I bet Alan loved that."

Jeff smile grew wider. "We both did."

Suddenly, Jeff's smile became a frown as he looked at the southward bound lanes of the highway. "Do you see that?" he asked Don.

Don nodded, using an access to change directions.

"Um, Don," Charlie said. "You aren't supposed to use the access -"

"It says authorized vehicles only, Charlie," Don calmly said as he approached the accident scene, taking note of the vehicles – an overturned eighteen wheeler, the police cruiser and the damaged compact car. "As a law enforcement officer, I can justify myself as authorized."

Jeff glared over his shoulder at Charlie, thinking it was bureaucratic thinking like that was one reason why he had made International Rescue a secret organization. "Now is not the time to be so – so-," Jeff tried to think of a non-offensive word when Don interrupted him.

"I think the word you are looking for is anal," Don said as he threw the SUV into park.

"I wouldn't have said that," Jeff muttered as he jumped out of the front seat and ran to the eighteen wheeler, leaving the brothers staring at him in wide eyed surprise.

"Yes, he wouldn't say that," Charlie said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"No, but he thought it," Don said, gesturing with his chin towards the civilian car. "I got the statie, you check on the civilian."

"You didn't need to say it either," Charlie muttered as he climbed out of the SUV, the rain almost blinding him as he started to turn towards the car. He nearly slipped on the wet highway before a clap of thunder deafened him for a moment. The brief flash of lightening that had preceded the noise had been too close for comfort.

The next one was even closer.

* * *

MJ looked up, blinking as the rain continued to pour down on her face.

"Dammit," she muttered as she struggled to her feet. Clutching her tools, MJ staggered to the door. To her panic, she realized the door was sealed. The override lock – which was powered by a separate generator, in the sub-basement – needed a pass code, something few people would have.

Looking around, MJ saw an emergency access ladder that would lead from the roof. It ended on the 81st, outside the executive suites. Hopefully, MJ could get back in the Towers from there.

MJ had no way of knowing that the reinforced glass was near impossible to break. She never got the chance. Just as she laid her right hand on the steel ladder, her tools still clutched in her left, every hair on her body rose.

It was the only warning she got before lightening struck the rooftop, sending over 1500 volts of pure electrical energy through her body. The initial spasm made the tool drop from her left hand, bouncing down the side of the Towers, to the ground below.

MJ King was dead long before her corpse hit the roof.

* * *

Ben watched as the paramedics climbed into their vehicle and headed over to the Towers. The two men had been having a cup of coffee while the rest of their station was dealing with some flooding issues. When a rain-soaked Ben had arrived and told them what had happened to Brad, the men had thrown on their slickers and jumped into action, shouting at Ben to stay there.

"Didn't give me a chance to explain," Ben grumbled as he pulled his wind breaker closer and headed back out into the storm. Now that Brad was down, Ben was the only one on duty at the Towers. He hadn't missed a day of work since his first, before the Towers had even opened. And with Mrs. Tracy and little Alan on site, there was no way he was leaving them alone.

Ben was less than twenty feet from the entrance to the Towers when he felt every hair on his head – and most of the rest of his body – stand up straight. The flash of lightening was so bright that Ben staggered in the rain when the brilliance blinded him for the moment.

He was still trying to regain his bearings when the roll of thunder deafened Ben for long enough that he didn't hear the sound of the piece of debris from the Tower bounce off the side of the building. It caused the slightest glancing blow to occur, but when something is coming from eighty three stories up that was enough.

Ben crumpled, unconscious, his right shoulder shattered. It wouldn't be until the ambulance crew that arrived at the paramedics call that he would be found. Soon after, both security guards were in route to the hospital.

* * *

Scott looked over the landscape. They had made good time from Georgia to New York.

"I still can't raise Alan," Sarah said in frustration.

"We're almost over the Towers," Virgil assured his brother. "According to the data I've gotten, most of Manhattan has lost power."

"The Towers have a back-up generator," Scott said.

Sarah shook her head. "Based on these readings, only the security system generator in the basement in on-line. The one that should have kept the elevators and penthouse up and running aren't functioning."

"Maybe a lightning strike?" Tin-tin surmised as she came from the back of the vehicle.

Now it was Scott's turn to shake his head. "No, it is built to be secure in up to a category four hurricane. If it is out -"

"Sabotage?" Virgil grimaced.

"Let's not buy trouble," Sarah said as she got up, Scott quickly following as they headed to the back. "Let's just get on the platform and check on Alan and Kate. Heck, for all we know, they went out for McDonald's"

"God, I hope not," Scott groaned. "Kate is putting that sweet chili sauce on EVERYTHING. She's as bad as Emily was with guacamole."

Sarah chuckled as she engaged the platform. Scott was worried sick but she was sure once he saw Kate and Alan he would calm himself considerably.

* * *

Luckily for the state trooper, his car was designed to be in an accident. Jeff joined Don and Trooper Richard Rogers as both men were examining the trooper's car.

"It's drivable," Trooper Rogers muttered. "But the report is gonna be a bitch."

Charlie called over from the third vehicle. "He needs medical attention but I think he'll be alright."

Don nodded at his brother and gave him a "wait a sec" gesture before turning to Jeff. "The trucker?"

Jeff shook his head. "Dead on impact. If his head had twisted any further, it would have come off," Jeff sighed. Loss of life always bothered him.

"Well, if any of us bought it," Rogers grumbled. "At least it was the idiot who caused the accident."

Silently agreeing with him, Don and Jeff started over to where Charlie was kneeling next to an open driver's door on a small compact car. The door granted the professor some shelter but not much and Charlie had to repeatedly wipe the rain from his face.

"What's your name, son?" Charlie asked kindly.

Before the driver could answer, Jeff sucked in his breath before breathing out, "Tomo?"

"You know him? Rogers asked.

"He used to attend school with my youngest son and they are still very good friends," Jeff explained as he went around to the other side of the car, opening the passenger side and climbing in. Pressing a handkerchief against Tomo's head, he was rewarded with the younger man's eyes blinking open.

"Mr. Tracy?" Tomo murmured.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked. "I thought Alan said you were up at Yale this weekend."

Tomo nodded, regretting the move from the wave of pain it brought. "Didn't want Alan to be alone on his birthday. He's as close as I have to a little brother."

Jeff smiled sadly. "And Alan considers you his fifth big brother. Thank you for thinking of Alan, but he wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt."

"Not much I wouldn't do for the kid," Tomo smiled. "You gonna be there now?"

"I will," Jeff assured him.

Tomo looked blearily at the state trooper. "Think you can give me a lift to the nearest ER? I don't think I can drive."

"Since your front two tires blew out and you're leaking fuel," Rogers agreed, "I have to concur. I'll need to secure the scene, so let me call an ambulance."

"We could take him," Don offered.

Rogers shook his head. "He may have spinal or internal injuries. I can get an ambulance here within ten minutes. Before you came over to my car, I called in the accident. I was sure the trucker would be hurt badly so they said an ambulance would be dispatched, along with HazMat for any spilled fuel." When Jeff looked to argue, the trooper held a hand up.

"Sorry, it's not like any of you are medics," Rogers said firmly before eyeing Charlie and Jeff. "You aren't, are you?"

"No," Charlie chuckled. "The doctor in my title is for mathematics. And Jeff here is, um, he's an engineer."

"You didn't ask what I was," Don sniped, mildly put out.

Rogers chuckled. "Not sure what kind, but you are a cop. You walk, talk and even breathe cop. Or am I wrong?"

Don flushed when Jeff and Charlie laughed. But at that moment, emergency vehicles pulled up, saving him from any comment. After business cards were once more pulled out and handed over to the state trooper, the three men were on their way. They would be with their children shortly.

* * *

Sarah gave the signal to Tin-Tin as soon as she jumped off the rocking platform. The platform retreated into the cloaked ship above the Tracy Towers and the medic followed her brother-in-law towards the door.

Seeing the open panel, Sarah called out to Scott. "Definitely sabotage," she said, gesturing towards the generators.

Scott nodded, his tunnel vision guiding him to the door to the Towers. Punching in his code, Scott sighed when the red light remained on. "Dad must have changed the code."

"Or Kate did," Sarah offered. She sniffed the air. Something smelt like it had burnt. Had a lightning strike hit the Towers? She knew that one had struck right in this area. It was why Virgil had had them wait for a minute before going down.

Looking around, Sarah's eyes went wide when she saw the body over by the edge of the roof. Running over, Sarah had to swallow hard at the smell of burnt flesh. The body's hand was almost melted onto the steel ladder. In fact, the two rings on the right hand had melted slightly. Sarah knew it was almost useless, but forced herself to check for a pulse.

Scott sighed in relief, it must have been his dad to select it, since it was Alan birthday this time. Turning, he went to speak to Sarah only to see her by the edge of the roof. "Sarah?" he called. "We don't have to use the ladder. I opened the door."

Sarah stood up, gesturing to the body. "I can't be sure, but I think Karma got our saboteur."

"Dead?"

Sarah nodded. "Oh, yeah." She sighed, any loss of life bothered her. "Come on, let's go check on the family."

Scott held the door open and the pair got out of the rain.

"Here's hoping no one from security is up here," Sarah muttered, knowing that security were the only non-family members who came up this far when family was in residence. When Tracys were there, not even the cleaning crew was allowed up this far.

"We'll head in through Dad's office," Scott assured her. "If there's any sign of anyone else, we have change of clothes we can use."

"You mean you do," Sarah muttered. "Dad's not my size, remember?"

"Kate is," Scott said. "And her office is just down the hall from Dad's."

Sarah smacked Scott's shoulder. "You better not be implying I am Kate's size."

Scott blushed. "Well, usually you are. Although I doubt Kate has any non-maternity clothes here."

"If I end up in a maternity dress," Sarah muttered.

"Consider it practice?" Scott teased before breaking into a run.

Sarah ran after her oldest brother-in-law. "You better run," she muttered as they reached the small elevator. Scott removed a glove and one palm print later, they were headed to Jeff's office…

* * *

Don pulled up to the Tracy Towers, vaguely admitting the building was impressive.

Jeff jumped out of the car, punching in a code, allowing the gates to open. "The generator must have failed," Jeff said as he climbed back in. "The security system is going but not the one for the rest of the system."

"That lightning strike was around here," Charlie said. "Could a direct hit have taken it out? Kate said it was on the roof."

"It shouldn't have," Jeff muttered. As they moved deeper into the garage, the three men were torn between worry and anticipation.

"They may not even be here," Charlie tried to assure the worried fathers.

"Kate didn't want to go out in public," Don muttered.

"And Alan wouldn't have left Kate alone in this weather," Jeff tossed back.

"Well," Charlie shrugged. "Let's go see if we can't lend a hand."

* * *

Alan had forced himself to view Kate as just a patient, just another patient he would care for on a rescue. But somewhere in the back of his mind, it just wasn't working.

"OK, Kate," Alan assured his sister-in-law. "The head is almost out. You're doing good."

"Miracle of childbirth, my ass," Kate muttered. "You know what Brains needs to come up with? A simulator for this."

"Katherine Louise Eppes Tracy," Alan admonished. "Do you want to bring about the end of mankind?"

Kate gave a weak chuckle that quickly turned into a groan. "Seriously, I prefer getting shot to giving birth."

"What can I say," Alan snarked. "Those doctors had access to better drugs."

"What drugs?" Kate glared.

"Exactly," Alan nodded. "OK, another big push. Come on, baby – you are doing great and so is your mama. You are going to be an amazing kid, you know that?"

"How can you be sure?" Kate panted even as she pushed with all of her might.

"Any baby wanting to be born in a maelstrom like this?" Alan gestured at the windows with the graying light showed the continuing storm. "He's gonna be a man to move mountains."

"Just like his daddy," Kate said before she cried out in pain. "SCOTT CARPENTER TRACY, I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU'LL BE RIDING THUNDERBIRD ONE BY HAVING IT SHOVED UP YOUR – ARGH!"

"OK, Kate, that was his right – and his left shoulder – and…" Alan sucked in his breath as the baby in his hands wiggled and let out a yell worthy of his parentage. "Oh, my God – Kate. He's perfect. He's beautiful."

"Let me see him," Kate demanded.

Alan held up his nephew. "OK, Kate, hold him for a second while I deal with the cord. Then I'll clean him up and get the afterbirth."

Kate was hearing what Alan was saying but somehow, she couldn't pull her eyes from the baby on her lap. Suddenly, all the pain, all the discomfort of the last nine months paled at the miracle in front of her.

"Alright," Alan sighed as he wrapped one of his father's shirts tightly around his nephew.

"He's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Like somebody's mommy," Kate whispered, tears filling her eyes. Gently kissing the top of her son's head, she murmured, "So you're the one who's been playing Beckham with my kidneys."

Alan was about to say something when he heard a noise behind him…

* * *

Alan – Hi, Alan Tracy here. I'm here to baby-sit Gordon.

Gordon – Um, Sprout. I am the elder, remember?

Alan – Older, yes. More mature? Highly doubtful. Read the first one, will you?

Gordon – OK, Alikatherinekay123 said, "_I hope Tomo is ok please let him live poor Al won't know what to do its one of his best friends and I was thinking Gordon and Alan."_

Alan – Well, Gordon is here, Tomo is still alive at this time and...I think that's everything.

Gordon – Pretty much. Next?

Alan – This is from Arctic-Fox 14. "_Great chapter as usual. Poor Kate. If Gordon sings it would be bad; can Alan sing?"_

Gordon – Yes, Alan can sing as well as Virgil. Almost as good as Sarah.

Alan – Gordon can't.

Gordon – I can sing.

Alan – They mean can you sing well.

Gordon – Oh. On, that sour note, here is one that made me laugh. From Amitris – "_The really thrilling parts have finally begun! The whole Alan-Kate situation kept making me laugh, specially the part that Alan kept his eyes closed. It was hilarious! Lol As for John: "Go John! Go! yuhoo!" (acting all fangirly) I like Emily's logic of "What I break, I don't fix"!"_

Alan – Thrilling? Huh. How about emotionally traumatizing? For those not in the know, CC received a challenge – "Traumatize Alan as much as possible with as little physical injury as you can." So the worst I got physically was a nick on my finger. Psychological? Somebody pass the happy pills.

Gordon – Nah – you're a Tracy. We don't do aspirin, forget happy pills. Hey, Thunderbird5 wanted Kate to do the reviews with you.

Alan – No thanks, I have seen enough of Kate these days. What else did she say?

Gordon – She says, "_I had a feeling that you're not going to let Alan's friend get to him in one piece. Not nice. Just leave Jeff and the others safely on the road okay? Shame about Gordon. You got left out there for a while huh? Fly safe Johnny boy." _Who the heck told her CC was nice? But everything is wrapping up nicely. Read that one from Hedgi.

Alan – "_Holy duck with a typewriter, what happened to Brad? Did MJ get him? And can I please violently attack what's left of LaGroux after the Tracys are done?" _

Gordon – Duck with a typewriter? Who uses typewriters these days?

Alan – No, MJ is still on the roof, Brad is on the ground floor. Brad had too many bacon-cheddar double cheeseburgers over the years. No ones fault except his. Don't blame the fast food industry. Most food, done in a reasonable balance, isn't bad for you.

Gordon – Don't let Emily hear you say that.

Alan – As for LaGroux, nope. Only CC can determine if Oscar the Grouch is a temporary pain in the butt or will return later for more Tracy-endangerment which would probably lead to his bloody death.

Gordon – Well, that is one way to put it. Nice notes are next from JoTracy123 and Diddleymaz who say "_Loving this story because you have me hooked  
to this now. Anyway update soon_," and "_Hope everything is ok. Story's great_!" To which CC would just like to say, thanks and all prayers and support are welcome.

Alan – And to which the Tracys would like to say, glad that our pain and suffering brings you such pleasure.

Gordon – Eh, it's universal – drama sells.

Alan – I guess. OK, TheWall – huh, a Pink Floyd fan? – wrote, "_seems like everything is sorting itself out already, except of course for Alan and Kate, and Tomo - did wonder where he'd got to. Poor Gordon, even as loopy as he is, he still had to ask for Scott to say 'look after him'. Poor Scott too tho, since he cant get hold of his wife or his baby brother, who are now delivering his baby. Wonder what MJ's up to? Heh, can evil people answer  
reviews? On second thoughts, if u stuck MJ or Oscar in a room with a Tracy,  
someone is going to get hurt, so maybe not :) What about Don or Charlie maybe?  
Anyway, am eagerly awaiting ur next update so I can find out if everything."_  
_will turn out okay with my fav family_!

Gordon – See? We are a fave family.

Alan – I could do without the level of love. But as for Tomo – it does take a bit of time to drive from New Haven to Manhattan.

Gordon – Yeah, well why did I have to ask for attention?

Alan – Probably because it went without saying, Fish Face.

Gordon – Guess so. Now, Mizz-shy-gurl was a happy camper, saying, "_I loved this chapter and laughed when Scott said that they had to get to their baby boy, but he doesn't know he will find a baby boy but not the one he's talking about."_ Nah, Allie will always be Scott's baby boy.  
Alan – I'm seventeen now!

Gordon – Doesn't matter, Sprout. You'll always be our baby.

Alan – Bite me.

Gordon – Just read from WaterDragonQueen1.

Alan – Fine. "_AHHH! Not Tomo! he better come with nothing more than a few scratches and bruises...but great chapter, love the labor scene! hehe Alan having to see a part of  
Kate he really wish he didn't...you just scarred him for life...and scott has his present he just don't know it, while Alan's bday wish is coming true...i think you might be going soft on him CC...and MJ should just get struck by lightning...she's high enough for it to be  
plausible...Alan should do a review with Tomo! (that way he has to stay alive_)"

Gordon – Doing comments is no promise. Not for the OCs.

Alan – But happy to see my emotionally pain and suffering brings so much joy.

Gordon – There is that. (At Alan's glare, he quickly reads the next one.) Ah, Trillianus wrote, "_Oh my golly gumdrops! Getting VERY exciting now...hanging on tenterhooks_!"

Alan – Golly gumdrops? Seriously? But momentum is dying down, this story is dying down. But – read carefully as this is a set up for something...Um, not good.

Gordon – Let me see those notes? Not good? That could be the understatement of the century. How did you get CC's notes?

Alan – Kate hacked into CC's computers and found the outlines for her next two stories. If anyone is disappointed in the lack of physical Alan whump in this story – wait.

Gordon – Not good. Ah, but it will make Pottyandweezlbe89 happy. "_Oh I hope u get better. I've been neglecting tb reading and addicted to young justice :-\ and I'm glad a started reading it again yay more Alan whump...Hehehe Scott and his bird. Always love ur stories"_

Alan – Yes, my physical pain and suffering will happen soon enough. Just not necessarily as soon as you'd like, you...you –

Gordon – Sadistic so and so's?

Alan – That works. Ah, Thunderbirdmom – someone else who likes to beat me up – writes, "_Absolutely loving the way the story is going. Alan not looking reminded me of  
a EMT-P student I had on his first. (Didn't know anyone could be that pale  
without passing out compleatly - LOL) Needless to say he went on to be a top  
notch paramedic instructor! Love how the Tracy sense is kicking in for all.  
Wishing the best for Tomo."_

Gordon – I couldn't handle it.

Alan – Hey, as long as I don't have to eat any meals with the woman giving birth, I can handle any future deliveries.

Gordon – The family will take note of such.

Alan – Just read the next one, will you?

Gordon – OK Mr. Grumpy-Umpy. This one is from River Eagle. "_Suggestion for who to reply with Alan: Charlie or Don. That would be interesting. At least Alan's creative. And easily embarrassed. His sister-in-law is giving birth and he doesn't want to look. But then... I think unless it was a doctor (or Scott), the other Tracys may have the same reaction. I can imagine what Alan would say once he gets back to school.  
"What did you do for your birthday, Alan?"  
"oh, nothing much. Waited all day for my dad. Invented something new. And  
yeah, delivered my nephew in a blackout." _Well, it could have been worse.

Alan – How do you figure that?

Gordon – It could have happened over the summer and you had to write a "What I did on my summer vacation paper".

Alan – Point taken. OK, here is one from Uncertain Dreamer. "_Ohhhh now john's the hero awesome. Poor Kate and Alan better hurry Scott. Noooooo! Tomo_" And John was always a hero.

Gordon – And Tomo will survive – this story at least.

Alan – Wow, cheerful dude.

Gordon – Just considering the source. Last one is from Dee Kane: "_Please don't kill Tomo! But otherwise, I love this series! Totally awesome." _All I can say is see above.

Alan – Now, some fave reviewers are not here. Not sure if life got too crazy or FF's new system that has some people posting as guests is more at fault. But CC is incredibly grateful for the support she has gotten. She does not yet know what the final results of her mother's procedure was, her own illness is lingering – I blame the stress levels – and her father...Well. Now, as CC gets ready to post, Hurricane Sandy is, ironically, hitting the east coast where she lives. And like me in the story, CC isn't in the direct path of the storm but it is a mess in Northern New England where she lives.

Gordon – If you were at the Towers now...

Alan – The story would have taken a completely different direction. And on that note, take care, CC apologizes for the delay and hopes to post as normal on Saturday. Take care.


	13. Chapter 12 - Yes, it is

**Eye of the Storm**

_**Disclaimer - Do not own Thunderbirds or Numb3rs...**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Scott and Sarah emerged from the small, private elevator that entered directly into the office of Jeff Tracy. As a security feature, you couldn't enter the apartment using the same elevator unless you were coming from the apartment and had entered a palm print first. Of course, a palm print was needed to open it in the office anyhow…If it hadn't been for the events of last summer, Sarah would have chalked all this up to Dad being obsessive.

"OK, just a palm print and we are there," Sarah said cheerfully. "Um, do you want to get a change of clothes first?"

Scott looked around. "Nah. Security was more likely to be on the 81st floor than the 83rd. Dad's office in the penthouse is kept locked from the outside, with palm prints required there as well."

"Is Dad that paranoid about security?" Sarah asked as she waited for Scott to press his palm against the plate since Sarah's prints were not on file, mainly since there was no reason – Sarah not only didn't work in the Towers, she rarely even came to New York, as she worked for the Charitable Trust, not Tracy Enterprises.

"Nope," Scott grinned as he raised his palm and the elevator door slid open. "He was that desperate to get some quiet time when we were younger."

Sarah entered the elevator and stood next to Scott, waiting until the retina scan identified Scott as well before it started up. "I don't think it was only for when you guys were kids," Sarah snickered as they moved quickly upstairs.

Scott glared at his sister-in-law, who grinned back unrepentantly. There were some advantages to being the Tracy daughter-in-law who had grown up with the brothers.

As the door slid open and Scott exited into his father's small office, he glanced back at Sarah. "That will be the only working elevator. Dad tied it in to the main security system when he first designed the Towers."

"If we weren't in uniform, I would remind you that two flights of stairs won't kill you," Sarah shrugged.

"And if someone had been on that floor?" Scott said. "No, we were safer -"

Scott had been in the process of opening the door when he heard Kate's voice, raised in – panic? Anger? Pain?

None were good.

Sarah heard it as well. She couldn't make out exactly what Kate was saying (something about Scott and Thunderbird One?) but she joined Scott in running to out of the office.

They quickly checked all the upstairs bedrooms, only to find them empty.

Heading downstairs, Scott could hear his wife's and youngest brother's voices and followed them to the larger downstairs bedroom.

The sight in front of them made both of them stop, frozen in their tracks.

Kate looked up from the age old tradition of counting fingers and toes with a smile. "Hey – come meet your son."

Scott was shaking as he approached the bed, his knees barely supporting him before he sat down and put an arm around his wife before tracing a finger over his son's cheek.

"My son? I think this one belongs to both of us."

"Nah," Alan said from where he was washing off his hands again. "That's a mini-Scott if I ever saw one."

Just at that moment, the baby opened sleepy eyes and looked up at his father. Logically, they knew that babies couldn't focus at that age but Scott would later swear his son had looked right at him. The baby's eyes were the blue of many newborns but the caramel flecks were reminiscent of Scott's eyes and not the chocolate brown of Kate's.

"Hey," Scott murmured. "Look at you – out in the world, trying to figure out what is what. Don't worry. I got a good track record when it comes to raising little stinkers like you."

"Don't call him a little stinker," Kate protested.

"Wait until the first diaper change," Scott chuckled. "You'll be calling him that, too."

While Scott and Kate were happily examining their baby, Sarah was checking on Alan's work. "You did good, Baby," Sarah smiled at Alan. "Guess we have an extra pair of medical hands after all."

Alan just shrugged before suddenly freezing.

Turning to his brother and sister-in-law, he frantically said, "You have to change."

"Alan," Sarah shrugged, "it's just the four of us. No one else can get in here besides family."

"Dad is on his way back," Alan said.

"So?" Kate asked. "Dad has seen them in uniform."

"Yes," a new voice added. "But I sure hadn't."

* * *

_A few minutes earlier _

Jeff looked around as they drove up to the gates for the parking garage of Tracy Towers.

"I can't recall the last time I saw the streets of New York so deserted," he commented.

Charlie shrugged. "Between the street flooding in this area and the fact that this is a business district – and all the businesses are closed – it actually makes sense."

Don nodded in agreement before looking at Jeff. "I think the power is out here as well."

Jeff frowned. "It shouldn't be. The new generator system should have kicked in."

"Well," Don argued. "The gate isn't opening."

Sighing, Jeff climbed out of the SUV, groaning when he landed in several inches of water. "There goes another pair of perfectly good shoes," he grumbled. Sloshing through the flooded entrance, Jeff reached the gates. While the automatic gate remained locked without power, Jeff could enter an override code on the keypad that released the latch, allowing Jeff to move the gate manually.

Jeff waited until the Eppes drove the vehicle into the garage before climbing back in. "This entrance allows us to go all the way to the area I park. 84B."

Don nodded and began to drive up the dizzying array of access ramps, occasionally stopping as Jeff had to enter an override code and move several more gates manually.

"What if Kate and Alan were stuck up here with no power?" Charlie asked as they finally entered section 84B.

Jeff frowned. "Well, Alan knows where the emergency lanterns are. I'm just worried about Kate. Low pressure systems have been known to cause discomfort in pregnant women."

"I saw this special on the Weather Channel -" Charlie began only for Don to snicker.

"The Weather Channel? Seriously – how geeky can you get Chuck?"

"As I was saying," Charlie glowered at his brother while ignoring Jeff's amused look. "It claimed that labor could be induced by low pressure systems such as in a storm front. Now while the weather here isn't as extreme today as it is in the Southeast, still…"

"Way to calm me down, Buddy," Don muttered as he parked the SUV and quickly followed Jeff into the Towers.

* * *

Emily raced down to the bay for Thunderbird One, smiling in relief when John emerged from the blue rocket. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when her spouse removed his helmet and called out "Got a wheelchair handy?"

"Don't need one," Gordon protested as he stood shakily, only to fall back into the seat.

"Let a doctor be the judge of that," John insisted as Emily went to a storage area and grabbed a wheelchair. "See? Em says you need one."

"'Course she 'grees with you," Gordon slurred slightly, silently grateful for the wheelchair as the room began to spin. "She's sleeping wif you."

"Oh, we still don't sleep much," Emily smirked as she took over pushing Gordon's wheelchair.

John stood dumbfounded for a moment before howling, "Emmy!

Gordon cringed in the chair, not sure if it was from John's howl or the insight into any of his brothers' sexual endeavors. Virgil was right – there were some things he just didn't need to know.

Especially when he already had a nausea-inducing headache.

* * *

Jeff frowned as they traversed through the garage, into the upper levels of Tracy Towers, guided by only the emergency lighting.

"Do you have any idea how much I spent on that back-up generator?" Jeff grumbled.

"If it's on the roof," Don surmised, "maybe that lightening strike took it out. Chuck here thinks it hit close to this building."

"Don't call me Chuck," Charlie groused before adding. "And most rooftop generators would be reinforced against even a direct strike. The only way it should be affected is if someone removed the access panels. We could head up to the roof and check it out."

"After we check on the kids," Don said firmly.

"You do accept that Kate is an adult with a baby of her own on the way, right?" Charlie teased.

"I may know it," Don grumbled, "but I refuse to accept it."

Jeff wisely kept out of the conversation.

Besides, he completely understood where Don was coming from.

Outside the penthouse door, Jeff was about to dig for his keys when he frowned. "OK, that isn't right."

"What isn't?" Charlie asked.

"The door not only isn't locked," Jeff said slowly. "It wasn't even closed correctly."

Don looked at the front door and sure enough, it was open just a smidge. Pushing Jeff back firmly, he reached under his jacket and pulled out his service weapon.

"You brought a gun to visit your daughter?" Charlie hissed.

"I bring a gun almost everywhere," Don said quietly as he started to ease the door open.

"And with how Kate's hormones have been lately, a gun seems fitting."

"More like a whip and a chair," Jeff muttered before turning beet red. "PLEASE, don't tell Kate I said that."

"She is scary, isn't she?" Don said with no small amount of pride as he slowly made his way into the apartment.

"Do you hear that?" Jeff asked, gesturing to one of the downstairs bedrooms.

"OK, that's Kate and Alan," Don murmured. "And I think I hear – Scott? Not sure I recognize the other female voice."

"Sarah?" Charlie mused. "But I thought they were back on the Island. How did they get through this storm?"

Jeff paled, realizing the only way the pair could have got there. He tried to think of a way to get the Eppes brothers back out of the penthouse when Don swiftly moved forward.

This wouldn't end well.

As they approached, the trio heard Alan say, "Dad is on his way back.".

"So?" Kate asked. "Dad has seen them in uniform."

Don stood in the doorway to the bedroom. Someone had thrown open the curtains and the faded light from outside helped but most of the room was as well lit as it could be with a series of battery operated lanterns. Alan was off to the side, a towel still clutched in his hands. Kate was in bed, Scott seated next to her. And Charlie was right, Sarah Tracy stood at the foot of the bed, her back to the door. That wasn't the shocker, however.

The distinctive uniforms of International Rescue were.

"Yes," Don said coldly. "But I sure hadn't."

Looking at his brother, Charlie eased himself between the bed and Don. This promised to be a good story, one he didn't want interrupted by Don shooting his son-in-law.

Accidently, of course.

Maybe.

* * *

Virgil was becoming inpatient. Sarah and Scott had been gone almost fifteen minutes. Glancing over his shoulder, he spoke to Tin-Tin.

"Maybe I should head down," Virgil mused.

"Or you could just call them," Tin-Tin said calmly.

"Fine," Virgil grumbled.

* * *

Seeing that no one seemed to know what to do, Alan stepped forward. "Mr. Eppes, there is a very simple explanation for this."

"Alan Shepard Tracy," Don hissed. "I don't know how many times I have heard that phrase as an FBI agent. And I have never liked what came after it."

"We're International Rescue," Sarah said calmly, tossing her helmet back at Alan.

"You have to admit," Charlie snickered. "That's pretty simple."

"What did you drag my daughter into?" Don raged.

"When was the last time anyone dragged me into anything, Dad?" Kate snapped. "I knew the Tracys were International Rescue before Scott and I became involved. And my level of involvement with this is strictly running command and control on occasion."

"Will that be the limit of your involvement, Katie?" Charlie asked.

Kate bit her lip. She had never been able to lie to her father or uncle. "For now."

Sarah stepped forward. "Mr. Eppes, life doesn't come with a guarantee. But the team – our family –we look after one and other."

"You are endangering my daughter," Don hissed.

"Yeah, cause I was always safe with you," Kate snapped back. Seeing the look of pain on her father's face, Kate instantly regretted her words. "Daddy, I'm sorry. But just like you did everything you could to protect me, so will the Tracys."

Don remained silent, trying hard not to break down at his daughter's words.

"You know," Alan said finally. "There are two grandfathers here, and neither one has shown any interest in holding their grandson."

Kate smiled shyly at her father. "Your first grandchild, Dad – c'mon, you know you want to."

Don stepped closer to the bed, looking at the tiny scrap of humanity wrapped in – was that a dress shirt?

Scott ran his finger over his son's cheek again before plucking him from Kate's arms to hand the baby over to his father-in-law. "Jason, meet your Grandpa Eppes."

"Jason?" Charlie asked as he peered over his brother's shoulder. He grinned when he saw the dopey look on Don's face. It had been years since he'd seen such a look – the last time had been when Don had held his baby girl.

"Jason means "to heal"," Sarah said with a smile. "Is that what the little guy is supposed to do?"

Scott shrugged. "Nah – we found it on-line when we Googled baby names. We both liked it. Come to think of it, it was the only name we agreed on. We never could agree on a middle name."

"Alan."

After Kate said the name, everyone looked at Alan, who had been piling his make-shift supplies into a bowl. The teen looked up in surprise. "What?"

Kate chuckled. "No, his middle name is Alan. It wouldn't be the first time a baby was partially named for the person who delivered him. And if it makes Dad happy, you can also recall it was Grandpa's name."

Charlie smiled at his niece and then at Alan. "It's a good name. One of its meanings is "little rock", thought by some to mean a source of strength."

"Truer words never spoken," Jeff said with no small sense of pride.

Alan blushed and lowered his head.

"I hate to interrupt all this lovely family bonding which has, I hope, deflected the wrath of a man with a gun," Sarah interjected. "But we have a problem on the roof."

"Did you see what went wrong with the generators?" Jeff asked even as he joined Don in admiring their mutual grandson.

"Yes," Sarah said as she caught Scott's eyes. "Um, well, you see -"

"_Sarah Jane! Scott! Answer me." _

The Eppes brothers jumped slightly when Virgil's voice came over the speaker from Scott's abandoned helmet. Sarah pressed the button on her helmet, even as she placed it back on her head, pushing the visor back so she could still be seen.

"Virg – calm down. You sound like you are about to go into a panic. What's up?"

_"What's up? You are asking me what's up? Or maybe you'd like to explain the dead body on the roof?"_

Kate's eyes widened as she looked at Scott, who shrugged.

"Don't look at us, she was like that when we got here."

Kate looked around the room, before shaking her head. "I'm in the clear – been kinda busy."

Sarah rolled her eyes. It was official – her family was nuts.

"Virgil, if you are up there -"

_"Actually, we are scanning from Thunderbird Two."_

"Fine," Sarah snapped. "But whoever she is – and I am willing to bet she is the one who removed the panels from the generator and damaged it – she was fried by Mother Nature. You can tell from the burn patterns she was holding something metal in her one hand and clutching the metal ladder in the other. Lightening went in one way and came out the other." She looked at her father-in-law. "There was a Tracy Enterprises employee badge attached to her jacket. I could only read a last name – King."

"MJ King?" Kate gasped before looking at her husband. "What is it about women from Bailey? Are they all nuts?"

"Jeannie is from Bailey!" Scott snapped.

Alan giggled. "That just might make Kate's point."

Sarah glared at her youngest brother-in-law. "And I am also a woman from Bailey."

"Yeah," Scott shrugged. "But you're a Tracy from Bailey. That helps."

Charlie laughed. "You were right, Jeff. We do sound like your sons."

Alan shook his head. Adults were weird.

* * *

Within the hour, Jeff had tried to check with security, found out what had happened and called for back-up via Carl Patrick; worked with his sons to repair the generator enough to regain power in the penthouse and elevator; and given a statement to the police who arrived to investigate.

By the time an hour had passed so had the storm, allowing Jeff, Alan and the Eppes brothers to all pile into Don's car – Jeff had had quite the time convincing Alan that the roads were not fit for his T-Bird – as they all headed to the hospital. Sarah had departed in Thunderbird Two with her husband and Tin-Tin well before the police had arrived while Scott – who had supposedly arrived with his father and in-laws – had changed into some of his father's clothes before departing in the ambulance with Kate and Baby Jason.

The group was approaching the main entrance when an annoyingly familiar voice was heard. "Alan – Jeff. And what are the Tracys doing today?"

Ana Nevada placed herself in front of the group, ignoring their glares as she beamed for the camera.

"Whatever it is, it's private, Ms. Nevada," Alan said calmly as he attempted to move around her.

"Come on, Alan – Emergency Services were called out twice within an hour for Tracy Towers. A heart attack, someone injured by falling debris, a pregnant woman – your sister-in-law, Kate Tracy, perhaps? – and a dead body? The world wants to know."

"I don't know, I don't know, Kate and the baby are fine, and ask the police," Alan snapped as he tried once more to move forward only for the reporter to grab him by the arm.

Before his father or Don could protest, a new voice growled, "Let him go, you bitch."

An angry Tomo Wattamee pulled Ana by the shoulder and yanked her back, causing the reporter to stumble and fall into a puddle.

"You bastard," the journalist screamed. "I'll have you in jail for assault."

"Hey, Tommy," Alan grinned before frowning. "OK, you'll explain the cane and assorted injuries for me in private. But you think we should tell Ana-Bo-Bana that your mother has resumed her position as the Japanese Ambassador to the U.N.?"

"Ah," Don grinned. "I don't think I have ever been so glad to see a case of diplomatic immunity."

The men chuckled while Ana sputtered. But before anyone could say anything, an older Hispanic male came running out.

"Mr. Wattamee," the physician exclaimed. "I have to object to you attempting to leave AMA."

Alan stepped towards the door and snagged a wheelchair, gently pushing his surrogate big brother into it. "He won't be doc," Alan said calmly.

Tomo shrugged. "Now that I know you're ok, I guess I can stay."

The doctor looked confused as Alan pushed Tomo back into the hospital. Before the men could go to find their children (and more importantly, their grandchild), the doctor asked in confusion. "But he said he wanted to find his little brother - that he couldn't reach him. How could that be his little brother?"

Charlie smiled as Don and Jeff simply walked into the hospital. Patting the doctor on his shoulder, he explained, "Sometimes family is just where you make it."

Heading into the hospital themselves, both men agreed on the wisdom of that thought, ignoring Ana Nevada as she slipped once more, becoming more and more muddy. Her camera man would have helped…

If he could have stopped laughing.

* * *

_**A/N - Ok. Story just needs the epilogue, wrapping it up and leaving a clue to the next story. I hope I answered all of your reviews. It's been a rough week. Will try and do the responses but - My Dad is back in the hospital. Eh, at least I have power. Positive love and energy for those people still suffering from the wrath of Sandy. One of my family's fave shows is shot down in New Jersey. NO! Not that one. We love Cake Boss and it always make me smile to see the great people that interact on the show. Watch it sometime if you can.**_


	14. Epilogue

**Eye of the Storm**

_**Disclaimer - For the last time (well, this story), I do not own Thunderbirds or Numb3rs.**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Charlie Eppes smiled over at Alan. After all was said and done, it wasn't a bad weekend. Anytime Don started to become annoyed at his son-in-law (worse, his daughter) being International Rescue, someone simply shoved Baby Jason into his arms and the man turned to mush.

"Thanks for bringing me back to school, Dr. Eppes," Alan smiled back at the older man.

"How about we make it Uncle Charlie," the mathematician grinned. "It will make it less confusing for Jason. And maybe I can get your brother to start calling me it as well."

Alan chuckled before turning serious. "You know that Kate will be working a lot more with Tracy Industries than International Rescue, right?"

Charlie nodded. "That's what your father said. That "Op Seven" – that's Kate, right?" At Alan's nod, he continued as he drove closer to Wharton's. "Op Seven will be more of a back-up, more likely to run communications than to be in the field. But that all operatives have to be field qualified."

They drove for a minute longer, before Charlie blurted out, "You're Op Five, aren't you?"

Alan grinned before nodding. "I wondered when you would figure it out."

"But you aren't eighteen."

"I've been a Thunderbird since I was fourteen," Alan said sadly. "Since the Hood. Having a nut job try and murder your entire family makes you grow up fast."

"You're allowed to be a kid sometimes, you know," Charlie teased, still mildly disturbed at the idea of Alan going on dangerous rescues – or being threatened by a madman.

Alan just shrugged. "I acted like a kid. A lot. The Hood changed all that. I grew up; I'm there for my family. I can't be a kid and be there for my family. Life is all about choices and I've made mine. I can't live without them and I'm willing to pay the price. It's not perfect but you do what you have to for family, right?"

Charlie put a comforting hand briefly on Alan's shoulder before returning his attention to the road. "OK, it says Wharton's left and right? Which way do we turn?"

Alan looked at the signs and chuckled. It had been fun driving back to school with Kate's uncle, dropping Tomo off to the attentions of his girlfriend, Gina (who, Alan suspected, did NOT like him – Alan, that is).

"Well, since it says "deliveries" to the left, I would turn right, Pro – Uncle Charlie," Alan teased lightly.

Charlie blushed slightly, turning right and absently wondering if his wife was right and he should wear the glasses the optometrist insisted he needed.

Pulling past the guard shack, the pair drove the SUV Charlie had rented in New York – allowing Don to drive back to DC and pick up Robin. His sister-in-law, who was nursing a broken hand – Robin had indeed packed a powerful punch –, would be accompanying her husband and daughter's family back to Tracy Island. Charlie could still recall the conversation that had followed this decision.

_"Operation Cover-up, Dad?" Scott asked Jeff Tracy. When Jeff had nodded, Don turned to him._

_"What do you mean, Cover-Up? If you are talking about, um, well -" Don trailed off, aware that while they may be alone in the hospital room, privacy was an unheard of commodity in such a public place._

_"The family business," Kate said cheerfully. The pain meds were really helping her disposition._

_"It's what Alan calls it," Scott explained._

_"Fine," Don snapped. "Charlie and I know about the Family Business, why shouldn't Robin?"_

_"Because the more people who know, the harder it is to conceal. And for my family's safety, the fewer people who know, the better."_

_"I'm sorry," Don argued. "But I can't see…"_

_"A mad man invaded our island," Alan said quietly. The rest of the family jumped not even having heard the teenager arrive. Alan finished softly closing the door behind him, before leaning up against it. With what he was about to say, he didn't want anyone walking in._

_"No one was supposed to know where the Base was. Heck, most people don't even know exactly where Tracy Island is. But the Hood figured it out. He sent a missile into Thunderbird Five, almost killing Johnny. When the rest of the family went up to get John, that nut job trapped them there, and they almost died. And the Hood came to the Island, tried to kill me and our friends. We stopped him, the family survived. But it was close – too close. And now Kate and Jason are a part of that. Maybe not really active, but neither are the Kyranos or the Hackenbackers. What's the intelligence community speak for that? Collateral Damage? If you love your daughter and grandson, you'll keep your silence. And don't even try and tell me you never had to keep anything from Mrs. Eppes before. You're a spy. No, you're THE spy. Nick Fury with two good eyes. International Rescue is there for the world but we can't do what we do if we have to be afraid of a target being painted over us."_

_Don reluctantly nodded. "OK, but if a time comes that Robin needs to know -"_

_"Then we'll tell her then, Daddy," Kate said comfortingly. "But you know Mom would want the twin terrors to know. And they would insist the cousins know."_

_"And if you think I am telling Amita ANYTHING about this," Charlie assured the room, "you need to be checked into a different ward of this facility."_

_The younger people laughed at that but the older generation exchanged glances before solemnly nodding at one and other. A pact was made, a secret would be kept._

_For the family._

"So," Charlie said as they climbed out of the SUV in front of Alan's dorm, "can I tempt you into dinner? You never did get your birthday dinner with your father."

Alan grinned. "Sounds great, Uncle Charlie. Just let me drop of my bag."

"Mr. Tracy," a new voice added before Alan could leave the area.

"Professor X – I mean, Professor Exavius," Alan blushed when he saw his teacher.

"Donna!" Charlie said cheerfully, giving the woman a hug.

"Professor Eppes," Professor Exavius said, thrilled to see the man again after twenty years. "You look the same as when I was one of your graduate students."

"Now, Miss Exavius," Charlie chided, "I can't give you grades any more – no flattery." Looking around, he was confused. "You teach here? What happened to MIT?"

Donna smiled. "I married a science teacher here. I actually still teach college – University of Mass, Springfield - but I also teach the Theoretical Math class here at Wharton's. It counts for college credit for our Advance Placement students." Placing a hand on Alan's shoulder, she beamed. "I see you know one of my best students."

"Not the best," Alan said hastily. "That would be Fermat. Dude could have been in college since last year, but his dad was a kid at college and felt it would be less stressful for Fermat to ride it out a bit. And since Wharton's offers college credit courses, in a toned down setting…"

"Wish I could have had that," Charlie sighed. "Being thirteen at Princeton was a nightmare."

Alan giggled. "I think having your mom there might be worse."

Charlie smiled. "Katie tell you that? Yes and no – Mom was my security, but it did make it harder. I never really started making friends until I was around sixteen, when my mother went back to California full-time."

"What made her decide you were old enough?" Alan asked not expecting his uncle-by-marriage to blush brilliantly.

"I'll tell you when you get older," Charlie muttered.

Alan looked at Charlie askance before shaking his head. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know. EVER."

Donna simply laughed. "How long will you be here, Professor Eppes?"

"I was only planning on treating Alan to a belated birthday dinner," Charlie said with a smile. "But Cal-Sci isn't expecting me until Wednesday."

"And when is the wife expecting you?" Alan joked.

"When she sees me," Charlie said cheerfully.

"Any chance of doing a guest lecture for our class tomorrow?" Donna asked.

"That would be great," Alan beamed. "Especially since you wrote our text book."

"Which one?" Charlie asked as he began to follow Alan to his dorm room. Before Alan could say, Charlie turned back and waved at Donna. "Tomorrow will be fine. Um, what time?"

"We have a double period with a lab tomorrow, starting at ten a.m.," Alan said.

The other math professor hurried off, calling a "happy birthday" to Alan as she did. She so had to post this on her Facebook page.

Alan quickly dropped off his bag, taking a moment to change while Charlie looked around his room. As a Resident Assistant, Alan had his own room and he had decorated it with pictures of his family. A large bookcase stood next to a desk, its "organized chaos" reminding Charlie of his own desks over the years.

"You have quite a few books," Charlie commented. There were the obvious school and reference materials, but Charlie was pleased to see all of his own books and a wide selection of science fiction material. "I thought you would simply have an e-reader."

"Oh, I do," Alan said cheerfully as he brushed his hair while exiting the small bathroom he shared with another RA next door. "But as Johnny puts it, there is a certain comfort in actually holding a book in your hand. I've actually got a few of his books here."

"Ones he has written or ones he owns?" Charlie asked.

"Both," Alan grinned.

Charlie was about to suggest they leave when a notebook caught his eye on the desk. As he began to leaf through it, he was drawn in before looking up at Alan.

"Is this your original work?" Charlie asked, half-knowing it to be true. When Alan hesitantly nodded, the math professor beamed. "I hope some of your future plans include becoming a writer. This is great."

Pulling on a light jacket – the remnants of Alysha was coming through Massachusetts and it was unseasonably cooler – Alan smiled shyly. "Thanks, Uncle Charlie."

Charlie ruffled Alan's hair as they exited the room. It was really easy to love this kid.

Alan was animatedly talking to Charlie about his plans for the upcoming year and the college level courses he would be taking. Currently, the teen was in two, an advanced English class accompanying the math theory course. Charlie wondered if the Tracys had any clue just how smart Alan was. It was clear the boy thrived on challenges.

The pair had just reached the SUV when suddenly Alan was slammed into the car from behind.

Kyle Wescott was on top of Alan and trying to hurt the other boy. But before their classmates – which included several of Alan's friends who were approaching the area – could pull the Senior off, Alan used some moves that Charlie was fairly sure Kate had taught him, and suddenly Kyle was forced several feet away, where three other students grabbed him, holding him away from Alan.

"You did this!" Wescott screamed at Alan. "You ruined my life!"

The headmaster, Coach Michaels, and Professors Zhu and Exavius had come running over. Headmaster Oliver Bean glared at the errant student.

"No, Mr. Wescott," Bean said in a frigid voice as he glowered at the older boy. "You ruined your own life. Mr. Tracy did the responsible thing in coming to us with the information he had."

"So it was Kyle that was responsible?" Alan asked in a resigned voice.

"Yeah, Superstar," Carlos Gomez, a long-time friend of Alan's grinned. "The gossip you miss when you decide to take off for the weekend."

"All Alan did," Coach Bob Michaels coldly glared Kyle, "was to act responsibly when he was informed that a scholarship student was placed in the predicament he was in. It was our investigation that confirmed it was you."

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"And you are?" Bean asked, alarmed to see an unknown person had apparently been trying to take off with Alan Tracy.

"This is my Uncle Charlie," Alan said, before he saw the confusion on ¾ of the staff's faces. "Technically, he is my sister-in-law Kate's paternal uncle, but he insists on us calling him Uncle as well."

"Yes," Donna said meaningfully. "This is Doctor Charles Eppes, of Cal-Sci and my guest speaker for tomorrow."

Professor Zhu sighed and explained to the man he now realized was his wife's mentor.

"For almost a year, we have had whispers of someone running a cheating system here at Wharton's. But we could never get any proof."

Coach Michaels nodded. "A student on an athletic scholarship came to Alan, as Team Captain, when he was caught up in it. But even with the student's word on who had provided him with the answers to a math mid-term – and was now pressing him into helping to traffic drugs – we couldn't prove it."

"The word of a scholarship student just wouldn't weigh as hard," Alan said with a cold edge to his voice.

Charlie nodded in approval, appreciating Alan's sense of fair play being offended by that fact.

"How did you prove it was him?" Charlie asked as he gestured towards Kyle.

"Alan," the headmaster beamed, patting the teen on his shoulder. "He came up with a brilliant program. The young man in question pretended to go along with everything. But Alan placed a computer program that had the State Police quite impressed."

Alan shrugged and looked shyly at Charlie. "It was a version of your backscatter work, sir. I figured if it could catch the Russian Mob, it would work on a jerk who takes advantage of desperate kids." While the first parts of Alan's words were soft he ended in a sharp tone that matched the glare he shot at Kyle.

"My father will get me off," Kyle smirked, his expression rapidly changing when a hand grabbed him by the arm.

"Actually," Lt. Nate Matthews said as he cuffed the eighteen-year-old, "when we contacted your father to see if was sending a lawyer, we were asked to give you a message."

Alan quietly nodded at the police officer, remembering him mainly from the hit and run two years ago. The fact that the man's wife was also Emily's best friend helped as well.

"What?" Kyle sneered.

"Consider yourself disowned," Matthews said as he led the teen away, starting to read the Miranda rights as he did, struggling with Kyle for a moment when he tried to turn back towards Alan again in a threatening manner. No one relaxed until the police drove off with the former Wharton's student in the back.

Alan sighed. "What a waste," Alan said softly. Turning to the Headmaster, he asked, "So?"

"As agreed, Alan," Coach Michaels said. "Mr. Chase will have to re-take his math mid-term, but his teacher has agreed to blend it with the final. As long as he gets a B minimum, he can come back in the fall. Limited academic probation and he will be watched carefully."

When the faculty walked away, Charlie looked at Alan in approval. "You worked out a deal for the other boy, didn't you?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Alan said.

"Hey, amigo," Gomez grinned. "Now that you have righted the wrongs of the world, have you heard what your heroes were up to?"

"Heroes?" Charlie asked.

"Our man Tracy is the schools biggest Thunderbirds fanatic," Bill Duclos said with a grin.

Charlie tried not to laugh, while Alan looked anywhere but at him as he answered. "Flood down in Georgia, right? We lost power; I didn't see a lot of the news."

Bill grinned. "Well, I know your father had to attend that meeting in DC. My dad is on the senate committee with Simpson. Turns out the Thunderbirds rescued Simpson's son Aaron down in Georgia. She feels it was a sign from God and listened to Jeff Tracy's words about family being more important than politics."

"Is she resigning?" Alan asked, he had never liked the senator even before this weekend.

"Snakebite Simpson?" Bill sighed. "Nah – Dad says the only way you will get her out of the Senate is with the White House. Then again, she has more power on the Hill than in the Rose Garden. But she has a new target. Seems the governor down there was behind the company that built the damn that burst, endangering her son. The fact that his stepson, who was a deputy in the flooded area, later pulled a gun on a Thunderbird, after he wanted to leave another of them to drown, is not going to work in his favor."

Charlie watched Alan carefully as this was revealed. On the surface, the teen seemed composed, but the stress of the reveals – more than the family had given them earlier – was clear if you knew what to look for. Nodding and smiling at the other kids, Charlie took Alan by the arm and pushed him into the car.

"Gotta go, guys. Reservations, you know," Charlie smiled.

"Got it," Gomez nodded. "Hey Tracy – pizza tomorrow night? Gotta celebrate your birthday, right?"

"It's no big deal," Alan protested, shaking his head when he realized his friends had moved off, already making plans for a pizza party that promised to include half the school – at least.

As they approached the gates once more, Alan realized Charlie was half watching him. "Um, no one liked Kyle. They just wanted an excuse to celebrate."

Charlie shook his head. "Alan, you're a good person and people respect you. Accept that."

Alan just nodded, but Charlie could tell the teenager was far from accepting of it. He decided to change the subject.

"So…how did this birthday measure up to past ones?"

Alan got a faraway look in his eyes when he gave his answer. "It wasn't my best, it sure wasn't my worse. But it was definitely a memorable one."

Charlie chuckled at that and nodded. "So – where to for dinner?"

Alan looked puzzled. "I thought you had reservations?"

"Nah," Charlie said. "I just wanted to get going. So...not feeling like haute cuisine but want better than McDonald's. What's good?"

As Alan gave directions to a local buffet style restaurant, Charlie nodded and smiled. "Sounds good," the older man said. As he turned onto the main road, Charlie smirked as he said, "Thunderbirds are go!"

Alan just smiled. Professor Eppes was enjoying this way too much. As they drove down the road, the teen didn't notice they were now passing the State Police car, with Kyle in the back.

Kyle Wescott saw the SUV drive past them and spotted a smiling Alan Tracy.

"One day," Kyle murmured. "You will pay Alan Tracy. For everything you have taken from me. You will pay, then you will die. I swear..."

The two vehicles turned in different directions, but the teenage passengers would meet again.

The only question was if both would survive it.

**FIN**

* * *

_**a/n I know I promised a convo. It came down to choosing to post today with no convos or not posting until next week. See, I had a bit of an accident Wednesday night and I can say first hand now that concussions are not fun. Have new story I am working on but between daughter's birthday, sister's 25th anniversary, Mom's b-day, Thanksgiving, father's health problem (no, not better - if anything, getting worse) and the upcoming holidays - so did not need the complications of a concussion - I am not sure when I will start to post. By the end of the year, I promise. Take care and I will see you all soon. **_

_**And hopefully, only one at a time. Double vision stinks.**_


End file.
